


Once upon a loveless time ago

by MeganAngel315



Series: Once upon a loveless time ago [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fun, Hearfelt, Multi, Other, Slow Romance, Sweet, Teen Romance, good story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 81,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganAngel315/pseuds/MeganAngel315
Summary: Marcus Flint, Slytherin's quidditch captain at the cusp of the age of 18 decides to risk it all for a girl that most likely would never love him in return or so he thinks.Adrian Pucey like a brother to Marcus devises a plan to help make Marcus' love life actually happen. It takes all of the Slytherin quidditch team to keep him updated on the little Ravenclaw's whereabouts and what she likes.What they don't know is that Oliver Wood Gryffindor's quidditch captain happens to like Marcus' crush Raven Persephone Hallows an American girl that moved over to the UK with her family to let her Spanish mother work in the Ministry Of Magic and her divorced parents decided to let her continue her education at Hogwarts. Raven is sorted into Ravenclaw and has an eccentric and loving personality. She's friends with all of the school including a few special Slytherin gal pals like Tracey Davies.Raven also has a huge crush on Marcus but is scared to admit it.Will Marcus or Oliver win her heart and her trust?





	1. His eyes, Her smile, and unspoken feelings

Marcus Flint was sweating buckets as he and his teammates walked into the changing rooms. They had just dominated the field against Hufflepuff. Last week's game was against Gryffindor and they won that one as well. He and his teammates were on a roll to win the cup and keep Slytherin at the top. The gang of his teammates and his close friends all gathered around him in the changing rooms and said "A job well done again Flint." and He smirked "Yeah we keep up with our practices and getting our strategies to a 100% then we can win that cup for sure." 

Adrian gets out of the showers already and shouted loudly with yellow paint rolling down his shoulders and his towel wrapped around his waist. "DAMN IT!!! THOSE DAMN HUFFLEPUFFS!!! Can't they accept a beating without retaliation?!!" He said now wiping the paint off. Marcus grabbed his wand and uttered a counter curse into the showers and went to his locker and found a crudely drawn picture of himself as a troll and he just shut down from that drawing. He hated being called that for his teeth being crooked. He had heard all the girls laughing at him, the other boys hurl insults about his lineage and that's what caused him to be a bully he was today. He hated being told by others that there are straightening charms he could use. You think they would've known them since he comes from a pureblooded and wonderfully gifted magical family and he had tried to use the charms and he even had Adrian try and even Bole research other solutions for his teeth but nothing worked or stuck permanently. He was so used to being told he was ugly that he knew no girl in all of their right mind would love him for him, only for his money, status, and what he could offer them. He wanted a girl that could love him and love him always. He would do anything for a storybook love like he saw his father and mother have. His mother Aurelia Cassandra Flint was an average height woman and had light brown hair and was extremely beautiful as his father would tell her everyday. His father Marcellus Felix Flint was the spitting image of Marcus or well Marcus was his clone as his mother would say. He was their only child since his mother had trouble conceiving for their first 7 years of marriage. Aurelia considered him the most handsome man on the planet and in the whole universe and his father said the same. They knew Marcus' accident would result in him getting bullied and his father who was a prideful man and sometimes not the most advice giving father but he always told Marcus to get back at the people attacking him for his looks and that one girl will love him for him. 

Marcus hated that picture and took out his wand and set it on fire and proceeded to go to the showers and wash off the sweat from the game. He washed up and went back to his locker and put on his black jeans, black boots, dark green t-shirt, and his dark green bomber jacket with silver stripes going up and down his sleeves. He gelled his dark black hair up to give it a little flair and walked out. 

He walked to from the quidditch pitch to the courtyard of the school and he saw her. Raven Persephone Hallows the American girl. She was in her usual signature color purple everything. She mentioned it to one of her many friends of the school that she loved the color purple since she could remember and even her lipstick was purple and her pale face made it pop even more. He looked at her long black hair that went passed her the small of her back. She was beautiful and kind. She was best friends with Tracey Davies that would go with her and several other girls from each house to Hogsmeade and they just have fun. He once remembered Tracey coming back into the common room and said that Raven purchased her an early Christmas gift and was too eager to give her it and it was a pendent with her and Tracey in it and it had the label of Best Friends. Tracey still wears it as well as Raven. He notice her wearing only purple and silver and black clothing. She had style, fun, heart of gold, and had friends in all houses. She even baked the team cookies for their win last week against Gryffindor. She was perfect. She was short and petite and adorable. He could take all the sweetest terms in the world and they would reflect Raven's personality. He truly felt his heart beat louder whenever she was around or near him. Raven was his light in the darkest times.  
l  
Raven stood next to her friend from Hufflepuff and was talking about the game they just saw. Her friend Karen Waters was a little overweight but still very pretty with blonde hair and always wore tattered jeans and a punk styled shirt to match. Karen Waters from Scotland had a distinct accent and sounded like she was over excited about everything when she talked.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE SLYTHERIN WON??!!! THAT WAS A FOUL AT THE END!!" Karen said frustrated and throwing her hands up in defeat when Raven smiled.  
"Yeah I don't know it being a foul, but Marcus has a great arm to throw the quaffle that fast and into the goal and then BOOM! his seeker caught the snitch." Raven said with her hands doing most of the talking. 

Marcus couldn't help but smile when she mentioned his first name instead of his last name that mostly everyone used except his friends. He was stuck in between awe and daydreaming and didn't notice Adrian come up behind and tap him on the shoulder. Marcus turned to hit the person but stopped when he realized it was Adrian. Gryffindor last week tried to jump him last game so he was on his toes from that point on. 

"Mate damn you almost gave me a heart attack." Adrian said and then peered over his shoulder and saw Raven. Adrian liked Raven since she was kind to Slytherin but thought of her as a sister and was really into Tracey and Tracey would go on and on about Raven so he felt like he knew her a lot more since Tracey couldn't stop talking about her. 

"Sorry still on guard from the last game." Marcus said with a smirk.  
"Still stalking Raven eh, Marc?" Adrian said returning a smirk to his best friend.  
"I'm not stalking Ade, she's just so... so....beautiful. And she would never go for me at all." Marcus said feeling defeated and looked down at his boots.  
"Wow from what Tracey says she mentions you an awful lot." Adrian said knowing it would perk him up.  
"REALLY?!" Marcus said and looked at her again. He caught himself feeling a little less nervous.  
"Yeah I try to ask out Tracey to Hogsmeade and she said she'll see if Raven can come with us and boom then this whole talk of you came up and well I got a feeling she thinks you're a nice guy." Adrian said as they both started to trek back the common room.

They walked down to the common room to see Wood, Weasley twins, and a few other Hufflepuff quidditch players casting spells at Montague, Bole, Bletchly, Warrington, and Derrick. They were huddled against a few pillars and spotted Flint and Pucey coming from the other side. They drew their wands out and they stealthy crept up to two pillars parallel from each other so Flint took the one on the left and Pucey on the right. They were close to their common room but only a floor above it so Professor Snape wouldn't be able to stop the fight in time. 

"Where's your fearless leader Flint now?" One of the Hufflepuff players asked. 

Then that's when they heard running coming from the stairwell he and Adrian had just come from. It was Karen Waters, Tracey Davies, Alicia Spinnett, Angelina Johnson, and his purple goddess Raven Hallows. 

"STOP!!!" Raven called out and then casted a spell at Oliver Wood "DEPULSO!!!" which pushed him into the wall behind him. She walked up to Oliver that was holding the back of his head and said "Well hello there Hallows. Since when did the sweetest girl in all of Hogwarts needed to protect a bunch of ignorant and loser slytherins?" 

"They aren't the losers if you think about it Oliver, if I remember correctly it was you that fell off your broom and Angelina took a bludger to the leg and their seeker caught the snitch after almost a two hour match am I right Angelina?" She asked over her shoulder. Angelina smiled and said "She's got you there Oliver." 

"Well sweetness it's called pay-back they cheated...." Oliver went on and Raven interrupted him "Then give them pay-back on the pitch not in the halls. Besides I need someone to escort me to my common room and I don't feel too safe walk alone... mind accompanying me to return me to my tower safely and Karen here could use someone else to help get her to her common room as well." She said as she pulled the Weasley twins towards Karen. 

"As you were boys. " Raven said and she waved at Adrian and Marcus. Marcus just stared at her and Adrian snapped Marcus back into reality. He was getting jealous as she had Oliver's arm around her shoulder escorting her to her Ravenclaw tower. 

"Marcus, she's just getting his annoying do-good holier than thou ass out of here. She probably heard you were in trouble from one of her friends and rushed down here to help." Adrian said noticing Marcus was getting red in the face. He wanted to hit Wood in his face and steal her away from him.

"FLINT!? Do you hear me?" Derrick said.  
"WHAT?!" Marcus roared back at Derrick.  
"I agree with Pucey and the rest of the team does too." Derrick said.  
Marcus appreciated the support from them but he just couldn't help but think she felt sorry for him. He was sorry for himself until they got to the common room and realized that Tracey had already placed the decorations for their win in place. 

"Tracey place looks great as always." Adrian said pulling her into his arms for a hug. She smiled at him and said "Don't thank me, Raven and I rushed back here to get it ready for you. She made the decorations and some of the treats for you guys." Tracey said with a smirk at Marcus.

"What?" Marcus asked even though he knew what was going to come out of her mouth.  
"So are you busy tomorrow for Hogsmeade?" Tracey asked you.  
"I... I'm not going. I have enough sweets from my mother coming in and I also don't want tea Tracey but Adrian wouldn't mind a cup with you." Marcus said trying to help his friend with Tracey being oblivious of Adrian's affection.  
"Oh that reminds me Adrian, you can come too. But Marcus you have to be there too tomorrow at noon no excuses are allowed. You'll be ready at 10 am and come with me and Adrian at 11:30 am. Bring some spending money... and also wear something cute." Tracey demanded.  
"Uhh no. I'm fine Tracey really I am..." Marcus was interrupted by her again and she said "NO EXCUSES FLINT!! You are coming with and you're going to like this. I'm not allowed to tell you but Adrian maybe if I tell you, you can convince Flint here for me." Tracey said extremely excited.

Adrian and Tracey whispered to each other and Adrian got excited and jumped up and ran over to Marcus from the other side of the common room. "WHOA! What's going on Ade? Seriously I don't want to go on a friend's date or anything. I don't want to be a third wheel." Marcus said not very amused with Adrian hopping up and down with excitement.

"You will come tomorrow because this is big, it's something you would really not want to miss, Tracey begged me not to tell you but I have a hint for you....It's going to be an amazing time for you." Adrian said with a smile. 

"Oh fine I'll go but if it's getting to a sweet shop and to the tea room again I'm storming off." Marcus said. They all enjoyed the party of all of Slytherin dancing to the Weird Sisters, A bludger to the head, and many more musical talents, eating some the most amazing foods on the tables in the common room, and sneaking a cup of firewhiskey, he decided to go to bed. 

Marcus had a dream that night. He was on his broom with someone wrapping their arms around him. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, he smiled, she whispered in his ear "I love you." and he flew them to an island and helped his lovely lady who was Raven in a purple dress off of the broom and let her kiss him passionately and he grabbed her and they both fell onto the sand of the beach and he caressed her and held her close so he couldn't lose her. She held onto his neck and her other hand in his hair and they kissed a kiss so passionate that it surpassed some of the greatest love stories first kisses of all time. He caressed her face as he kissed her soft lips and then ran his hand in her long black wavy hair. Her breathing increased as well as his and he caught his breath as they both pulled away and she looked at him with her dark brown eyes into his grey eyes and uttered the words "I love you Marcus." 

Then he felt a shaking. "Mate, get up we're gonna be late." Adrian said. Bole at the ready with a glass of water to pour on him if he didn't wake up. Marcus looked at them and said "I'm up. I'm up!" He growled grumpily.  
Adrian was already raiding through his clothes. 

"Uhh I got to ask what's the big deal I'm going to Hogsmeade its not the end of the world. Tracey is your girl Ade so I don't have to dress up for her too you know." Marcus said stumbling to the toilet and going for a shower.  
"Just trust me and get something nice on." Adrian said and threw his clothes at him and some of Ade's cologne of Dragon's blood and old spice mix.  
"FINE!" Marcus said tiredly. He washed up and put on the outfit picked out by Adrian. It was a black t-shirt to show off his muscles and washboard abs, blue jeans, his black boots, and a leather jacket with white stripes down the sleeves which was the one he was wearing in his dream. He ran a hand through his dark black hair that gave it a swoop over to his left side of his face and he looked at himself as he sprayed the scent on his wrists. He thought he looked great but then he smiled and saw his teeth. "DAMN IT MY TEETH ARE...." The door to their shared bathroom was being pounded on by Adrian and Bole.  
"HURRY UP!!! ITS 9:45 we got to go." They both said.  
"I'm coming I'm coming.!" Marcus said annoyed.  
"You look great, let's go Tracey is waiting in the great hall." Adrian said and the rest of the team and his friends were going to the great hall as well. They too were excited about getting up early on a Sunday morning. Marcus was tired from all the partying the night before. 

"Hey Adrian over here!" Tracey said waving at him as they entered the great hall with half of the school's population in there. Everyone else was sleeping in and he wanted to sleep in. He didn't go to bed until 1 in the morning.  
"Why so early Tracey and why am I here?" Marcus complained as he yawned and poured himself some pumpkin juice and poked at the eggs on his plate.  
"Well I didn't want to tell you until we got there but.... I....you know what no Marcus suck it up and just know its a good day for you." Tracey said and then the doors to the Great Hall opened up again. It was Raven in her purple long sleeve dress with her makeup just black eyeliner and purple lipstick. She looked like a goddess. She saw Tracey and she waved her over to her table. Marcus couldn't stop staring at her.  
Derrick, Bole, Warrington, Bletchley, and Montague all stared at him staring at her.  
"Mate, just tell her you LOOOOOOVEEEEE her. " Derrick said and Raven looked up from her conversation with Tracey and waved at them and flashed her starlet smile and she went back to her conversation with Tracey.  
"Shut up!" Marcus whispered harshly towards Derrick.  
"Sorry but I haven't seen you really in love since that bitch in Hufflepuff used you for a bit and got bored with you and left you." Derrick said reminding him of Samantha Welch decided to ask him out, use him for money, jewelry, and to buy her whatever she wanted and only to dump him after they had sex his first time and he felt like he was in love with her.  
Marcus didn't say anything and Montague said "Look mate if she doesn't like you that way then at least you know she's not the one and you won't feel the way you feel know."  
Marcus still didn't say anything. He playing the numerous scenarios in his head about how she will his heart out of his chest. Bole felt concern for him since they were also like brothers but in different ways. He wasn't too pushy with Marcus as Adrian and Bletchley were. Montague was very self involved but could mean very well. He was stuck in thought of Raven ripping his heart out when Bole snapped his fingers at Flint.

"Marcus, come on mate it's all in your head. She must like you or otherwise why would she risk getting hurt yesterday with Wood." Bole said.  
"I don't know maybe to make people think she's saintlike, which is how I already see her. " Marcus said.  
"She's got to have some feelings for you because why did I notice yesterday that she kept looking at you over her shoulder as Wood walked her back to her common room. Or the fact she helped Tracey to get the decorations for our party or make us food. She's clearly got love for you." Bletchley said.  
"She looked at me?" Marcus asked in confusion.

"YES!!" They all said and Pucey called over Tracey from Raven. The girls hugged and Raven waved her off to the table. She looked over and smiled and waved at the boys again and Marcus smiled at her and then he covered his mouth. Raven smiled at him and went back to reading her book and sipping her cappuccino in her own purple mug the size of Flint's fist. 

*Raven's point of view* 

It was morning time, She requested Tracey to make Marcus Flint come to Hogsmeade and she was going to tell him how she felt about him. She noticed his stares, his eyes made her heart skip a beat. They were intense and full of passion and she wanted to know him more. She told Tracey she had feelings for Marcus for a while now but was way too nervous to ever tell him. She needed her friends to help her out. She always ask Tracey about him and would day dream of Marcus. She once sneaked into the pitch with Tracey and several other girls from Slytherin to watch them practice and saw Marcus without shirt on and noticed his abs, strong muscles, and fell hard for him. He was perfect to her. No matter what some people would say about his teeth. She found him to be like a Roman-Greeco marble statue of a man, a warrior willing to fight for her, He was perfect. His eyes are grey as the skies before a storm. She smiled as she entered the great hall. It was going to be her date with him. He has no clue. But she couldn't resist him. She was afraid to ask him out. And at least he'll have a friend with him and I'll have my best friend with me. I can't believe she agreed to get him to come. I mean she had to probably convince him and there went her confidence. 

She waved at Tracey over because she was now about to back out of the date. She was too nervous. She saw him at the table. Tracey ran over to her knowing her confidence wasn't too strong. She was worried her dress was too over the top but hey that's her thing. She loved the color purple and I want to look great for him. He's perfect. I smiled at Adrian and wave over to the table trying to look cool to the rest of them and hopefully for Marcus.

Tracey smiled knowing she was nervous. "He's head over in heels in love with you too. He thinks in his words 'A goddess'." Tracey smiled and Adrian called for her to eat with him since he fell hard and fast for her and Tracey knows it but wants to keep him guessing. They hugged and she waved her off to her boyfriend and waved at the table again and looked at Marcus and he stared back at her. She saw him smile and then immediately cover his mouth to cover his teeth and she smiled at him and looked back down at her book and sipped her cappuccino, she was ready to tell him how she felt.

*Marcus' Point of View* 

He walked to the courtyard and waited for the professors to dismiss them to the carriages to Hogsmeade but he preferred to walk there and gather the surroundings. But Adrian convinced him to get a carriage with the rest of the group of girls and guys going. The rest of the team were with their girls and here he was alone and felt a pang of jealously. He wanted love and a girl that loved him back but he knew that won't ever happen for him.  
Adrian grabbed Marcus' arm and dragged him to the carriage with just Tracey in it. Tracey looked a little nervous and was looking around for someone.

"TRACEY!!! WAIT!!!" Raven shouted running in her purple dress she went back to put on some pantyhose in the color of purple of course. Even with her cute legs covered he still thought she was a goddess. He smiled at her forgetting about his crooked teeth for a minute and then covered his mouth. She reached to the carriage and she smiled. She held her hand and he grabbed it and helped her up into the carriage. She smiled and said "Thank you Marcus." He couldn't believe he just touched her hand. She was sitting next to Tracey and Adrian sat to right of me. Marcus was clearly terrified of being around Raven because she was his crush, the one girl that made his heart stop and his mouth gape open. She was perfect. 

"Well that's all of us." Tracey said and the carriage was off to Hogsmeade. Raven and Tracey were talking about the potions exam and Raven was top of the class and was tremendously smart and couldn't get Snape not to flunk her in Potions for she was really talented. Marcus stared at her and then turned to Adrian and mouthed the phrase "She's here!!" Adrian mouthed back "I know she's your date!" and Marcus looked at his best friend wildly. 

The trip to Hogsmeade was nerve wracking. He wanted to speak to her but was nervous of what she say or if he offend her. Raven spoke to break the silence. "So Marcus congratulations on your victory again against Hufflepuff. You played very nicely." She said and then she bit her lip. Tracey smirked at her and Adrian looked at Tracey with an actual concern look. 

"Thank you." I could say. She smiled again after I spoke. Tracey smiled at me and then Adrian just laughed at me being nervous.  
"What's so funny?" Raven asked  
"Nothing just an inside joke Marcus and I have about Quidditch." Adrian said.  
"Oh. Let's hear it then?" Raven asked.  
"Oh it's stupid, it's mostly about my plan to take them out." I said to her.  
She smiled again at me. Was she nervous?? Was she just being nice to me? Or did she think I was being rude. 

We finally reached Hogsmeade and Adrian and Tracey were the first to get out. I look towards Raven and hold my hand for her and she grabbed it gently and I pulled down from the carriage and she smiled as my hands went to her waist and I looked into her dark brown eyes and felt peaceful. 

"Are you two coming?" Adrian asked as she and I were already off of the carriage and I still had my hands on her waist and Tracey just tugged Adrian's arm to move him along.  
"Uhh sorry. I was just uhh...I wanted to make sure you didn't fall or anything." I heard myself say and was about to fall apart.  
"Don't be sorry...you were just being a gentleman." Raven said and put her hand on his right hand that was still holding her waist.  
"I think you're a wonderful gentleman." Raven said softly and she grabbed my hand and held it asked "Where do you want to go first?" 

His heart beat was loud he could barely hear her question but he answered "Uhh sweet shop or to a book shop uhh anywhere really. Want some tea?" He asked a little too fast. He was nervous and she was holding his hand. He felt like he had to protect her. He felt like he could just kiss her now and the world would melt into nothingness and it would just be her and him.

"Oh you like collecting any books or stuff?" She asked and she bit her lip and he noticed she didn't let go of his hand. He smiled and noticed that Tracey and Adrian were long to the sweet shop. 

"Well our chaperones are gone. Let's do something you want to do." Raven said and ran her free along his shoulder as they walked. She seemed cold, it was October and it was chilly. She didn't have a jacket on. She was started to get colder. He grabbed her hand tighter and took her to the three broomsticks. They had a roaring fire going already and she smiled at him. He was so happy she was here and Adrian set him up. She was beautiful and adorable as always. He could hold her hand forever. He almost died when she took her hand away to sit down in the booth with him. 

"So... cozy in here." Raven said rubbing her hands together to keep warm. "Sorry I tend to f...ff..freeze easily." She said with a little shiver. He smiled at how damn cute she was being. 

"It's ok. I usually don't come to hogsmeade, I tend to sit by the fireplace in the common room or do my homework. Just go with the flow so to speak." I said feeling more confident than ever. Then that feeling went away as Oliver Wood was approaching their table. 

"Well hello there Raven. How's Hogwarts favorite purple princess?" Oliver asked a bit annoyingly and ignoring Marcus completely. 

"Oh hello Oliver, didn't know you were working here, we'll have uhh...two hot chocolates and I'm not a purple princess, I'm a goddess." She said with a smile at me. I was shocked she said goddess. Then she waved him off with her wrists and asked "Are you ok? You seem a little tense did I do something wrong? You don't like hot chocolate?" She asked nervously.

"I like hot chocolate, I was just shocked at how you were treating Wood there. It's kind of exciting to see someone not swooning over him." I said feeling a little comfortable.

"He's not that cute, nor does his 'Hello there' remarks, he comes off as arrogant of other's feelings. I just want a sweet and simple man that can be honest with himself and with me." Raven said as she talked with her hands. 

"I see. So tell me more about you. I barely get a chance to speak with the most popular girl in school. You're quite the accomplished young woman of the school." I said trying to be respectful and try not to stumble over my words.

"I love how you said 'Young woman.' you really are respectful to us girls after all. I heard your quite accomplished young man. I heard a rumor after this year you're going to be on the Falmouth Falcons." Raven said. She seemed interested in the conversation.

"I got a family friend to get me like an audition for the team and they offered me a spot. I'm nervous because last year I failed my exams due to well I'm awful at Transfiguration so I'm here to pass my exams again to make sure I got an education I can fall back on. No more being stupid with my future for me. I also am a nervous test taker." I said now probably making her think I'm stupid. I'm not stupid. Why is she not running away from me? 

"I am too. I have such a hard time trying to take a test without overthinking of answer to the simplest question that why I requested to have more time. You should ask for more time. Professor Flitwick was very understanding as well as Professor Sprout. Transfiguration is my favorite subject so if you want me to help you I can. I am always offering help to Tracey for it as well. She's coming along nicely but some of the lessons are just well mentally imagining the object to change. It's really my favorite subject because my dad is Native American and his tribe were known for practicing transfiguration and potions, you see he's Chumash American-Indian and my immigrated from Spain after her schooling in Beaubatons and you're probably wondering why I'm so pale...well I love the gothic style and wanting to look creepy." She said and then laughed at her own joke.

"Wow so you're mixed with Native blood and Spanish?" I asked. He had no idea who she was mixed with that and thought she came from a regular American family. He was fascinated by her.

"Yeah and she's mixed with Greek. She's a half blood and my dad is what others call a pureblood. He was the first in his family to marry a non native and the first to divorce as well. But he said I could continue my education here so I can still be with my friends and wouldn't have to work too hard to make new ones. Also I just love the fact I keep coming home paler and paler and being able to scare my dad a lot with how pale I am." Raven said she's adorable. Her smile was pretty and her laugh was so precious. 

"Wow. You're amazing you know that right." I said as she smiled at me once more.  
"Oh me, nah I heard you're really amazing. I'm just a purple weirdo that roams these here parts." Raven said in a southern accent.  
I laughed and almost spit up my hot chocolate. "You're funny too."  
"I know with an ugly mug like mine you need to be funny." She said laughing. He didn't believe she was ugly. Whoever told her she was ugly needed to answer to his fist.  
"You're not ugly. Who said you were ugly?" I asked determined to find the nearest jerk who said it.  
"No one it's just how I always felt you know. Low self-esteem and well you know when you move to a different country and not everyone gets you or understands that yes I am tiny for my age I'm only 5 feet and an inch tall or 156 centimeters tall and always called tiny or helpless. Damn my mother's side for being tiny. My father is 6 feet and 10 inches tall and my younger that goes to Durmstrang is 6 foot 8. I just want to be tall enough to reach a shelf without asking for help." Raven said with a sigh.

"You're beautiful and I like you this height and can't imagine you any other way." I said. I meant it. I looked at her as she smiled at me.  
"Hey you two! There you are." Tracey said as I was to sip my hot chocolate that Madame brought to us only a few moments ago.

"Oh hey, want a drink?" I asked through gritted teeth at Adrian.  
"Sure." He said not getting the hint.  
"Oh hey Rave, look at what I have found." Tracey said and holding up a bag of plastic bat rings from the joke shop.  
"OH MY GOD!!! I LOVE THESE.!" Raven said all giddy and full of glee. She snatched the bag from Tracey and began to open it. She found what she was looking in a matter of seconds. Two purple bats. She smiled so big that he couldn't help but smile back as she gushed over these plastic rings. It was her favorite season and he remembered on Halloween last year she dressed up as a vampire and she was so happy going to classes all day wearing her outfit. Her energy was like a ray of sunshine to him.

"HERE!!!" She said and grabbed his hand and put the oversized plastic ring on my ring finger. "Now you have a purple bat around you always well besides me." She laughed at her own joke. I snickered and Tracey smiled at her and him. She held a thumbs up behind Raven's back to ask if we were ok. I smiled and obliged with a thumbs up as well. Adrian laughed just getting her joke.

"So where are we off too now Marcus? Book shop? Sweet shop or we can stay here if you want?" She asked a little hyper. She had a bit too much of sugar.  
"How about no more sugar for you for awhile." I said taking her cup away since she was already done.  
"What????" Her and Tracey both asked and Raven did a little pout and she still was glowing from her renewed warmth. He couldn't resist her sweet little pout.  
"How about you and me go to the book shop and we'll catch up later with you two then?" I asked surprisingly not nervous at all anymore.

"Sure. Sounds great." Adrian said trying to dismiss Raven and I. He wanted to be with Tracey alone.  
"Bye you two love birds!" I said to them and Adrian went red instantly.  
"Thanks you two love muffins." Tracey gave right back and it was me that went red.  
"Awe thanks!" Raven said and we ran out of the three broomsticks.

"She can be a bit much can't she?" Raven asked.  
I smiled and said "Not as bad as Adrian." 

We walked hand in hand to the bookshop and we were silence. It was like it was just us in Hogsmeade. I hear the familiar voices of Bole, Blecthley, Derrick, Montague, and Warrington along with their girlfriends and it lulled him back to reality and he realized he was still holding her hand. With his newly appointed purple bat on his ring finger. He was nervous the guys and their girls would be a little much on them. It's just their first date if this is a date, should I ask her. His mind was racing again.

"FLINT!!!! HALLOWS!!! How great to see you two here." Warrington said and then he noticed your hand holding hers. He smirked along with his girlfriend Whitney Graves and Derrick and his girlfriend which was Whitney's younger sister Kyra Graves but girls were posh and red headed and had such attitudes around him. He didn't want them to bash Raven. He was seriously panicked.

"Well hi Cassius, how are you?" Raven asked.  
"Good and you?" He asked prying into their date.  
"Great, Marcus was showing to some of his favorite haunts." Raven said and then Whitney looked at her with her usual 'I hate you and don't care about you one bit' look. 

Raven smiled at her and Kyra. "Hi Whitney and Kyra, you're friends with my other friend in Ravenclaw Courtney Winters. She's always on about you two and she's right you two do have the most beautiful red hair I have ever seen." She spoke nicely to them and they were actually taken aback by her compliments. 

"Thank you. We're natural unlike someone." Kyra said pointing to another girl in their group which was Bole's girl of the week Remedy Danvers from Hufflepuff. She had changed her hair color to fit in with the Graves sisters. I always felt bad for her. 

"I love your hair colors and hers. She looks more distinguished as a red head. I say her hair color throws you a huge compliment and be nicer to her guys she's really super sweet and shy." Raven said and Remedy shyly waved.

"Well nicely done." I whispered into her ear. She smiled and laughed and pushed on my chest as she was ticklish.  
"Oh Marcus stop, I'm ticklish around my ears." Raven said laughing.

My mind was racing. I need to kiss her. Just the taste of her lips on mine. The sweetness of her can cause me to go into a diabetic coma, and I would gladly go into that coma.

"So you two out on a date or something?" Whitney asked as she popped her gum. He was annoyed with her and was seriously nervous what her answer was.

"Yes!! And look at what we got from Tracey!" She grabbed my hand and held it up with her hands. "MATCHING BAT RINGS!!!" Raven said with a smile. Whitney and Kyra was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yea, we got hot chocolates and stuff too and now off to the bookshop!" Raven shouted and pulled me along with her.

"They probably think I'm nuts, but honestly they seemed so rude to Remedy and honestly I don't want to think I'm sane because being normal is boring and well they were rude weren't they? I mean they're your friends and I'm sorry but they were rude." She said a little upset. I looked at her sweetly and smiled and spoke "They're not my friends, they're my friends girlfriends. They aren't exactly sweet or nice. The Graves sisters are anything but nice." 

"Well I don't hope you think I'm rude but they weren't exactly a barrel of sunshine towards you either and that made my blood boil." She said as we walked to the bookshop. 

"You thought that they were rude to me?" I asked and stopped for a second. She noticed I stopped as my hand fell from hers. She turned around and looked confused and said "Yes did you see how rude she was being, you know that nasty look and the way she just was like "ARE YOU ON A DATE WITH HIM?" like it's wrong to be on a date with you." 

"I....I...." I was at a lost for words.Did she just admit she liked me or that she was on a date with me? I want to tell her how I feel but my brain can't think. I feel like my heart was about to explode. 

"I really....I really....." I was still stammering for words and when I felt the rain drops hit my shoulders. She grabbed my hand and we ran into the bookshop and started browsing. 

"Are we really on a date?" I asked quietly as she was looking at some of the vampire books.  
"Yes." She said simply and looked up at me.  
"I...I ...." I was once again stammering. I was so nervous. THIS IS A DATE!!!! 

"I really like you Marcus. You're the type of man I can see myself growing old with....OH here it is!!! She said as she found an old black book and ran off to the clerk. He saw her pay the clerk, his mind was reeling after her words.

She walked back to him and handed it to him the title read "William The Bloody" and it was about a vampire who was a poet from the 1800's the book was full of love poems and short stories.  
"I could have bought this for you....and wait grow old with?" I asked still wrapping my mind around her statement which was bold and strong and I loved it. 

"No I wanted to buy it for you and yes grow old with. I like you a lot. I mean a lot. For the past three years now I have liked you and I was glad you came back to redo your seventh year because I really like you. I like seeing you in the hallway or when I catch you staring at me. I can't hold it in any longer and I have had spy Tracey fill me in on you. How you haven't had a proper girlfriend in a long time and how you seemed to have had feelings for me until I made her get me a date with you that I wouldn't stop bothering her about you. She was actually very sweet and all these good things...." I interrupted her and kissed her.

That kiss was soft, passionate, and long. She moaned a little into my mouth and I moaned a little back. Just my arms grabbed her and caressed her face as I kissed her. It was a perfect kiss. Our perfect kiss. 

 

To be continued.

 

Chapter two is coming soon.


	2. Lovers evermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Raven become an item and the school week starts off even better than ever. Until rumors of Marcus using Raven for popularity go around the school. Oliver becomes jealous and his friends want to know more about Marcus and Raven's relationship. They will do what they can to help them stay together despite all the rumors and loss of friends for Raven. 
> 
> Lovers evermore no matter what they say about us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this and really give this series a good review or if you have criticism then please say so nicely. Thank you.

Lovers Evermore

 

Marcus and Raven walked hand in hand to the carriages to head back to the school while everyone else shopped and they kissed again with more passion and he held her close to him to keep her warm. She was shivering in his arms. He threw his jacket over her and she still was so cold. 

"I wish I brought a cover if I had known you were my date and knew you get cold so quickly." I said with a smile holding her close to my chest and kissed her forehead. We looked at each other and she kissed me. The carriage hit a hole in the ground and sent her and I to the floor of the carriage and I was on top of her and she ran her hands through my hair and deepened the kiss. She moaned a little. I moaned a little. She grabbed my hands that held her face and she moved them to her waist. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest and stopped kissing her and said "I really like you too." and she smiled and said "I kind of figured that part already sweetie." She pulled me back into the kiss and she ran her hands in my hair once more. We heard the carriage slow down so we stopped kissing, and once the carriage stopped I helped her out of it and she smoothed her dress down. I grabbed my new book and we walked back hand in hand to the courtyard the rain had died down. 

"I love your eyes Marcus. They match the sky right now. Grey and calm before the storm." She said with a smile. He smiled back at her.   
"My eyes you love my eyes? And to think I thought you loved me, my poor little heart." I said clasping my heart with my free hand with the book covering my heart.  
"Oh do I have to prove that I can love you?" Raven asked him seriously.  
"No... you don't have to prove anything...I didn't mean ....." He was caught off guard by her kissing him. She kissed him lightly and then the wind blew the jacket off of her shoulders and landed at her feet.   
"Damn Autumn weather." I said picking up the jacket and she shivered. She held herself and couldn't stop shaking which made her look helpless to him. He couldn't help but put the jacket on her and held her close as they walked into the castle.   
"It's a beautiful season it's just the ... well you know... I'm a warm climate gal from the states. I still haven't gotten used to the UK cold autumn windy days yet. Damn my Californian climate." She said with a laugh. 

"It's ok I really wish I would have brought my cloak with me instead. I don't freeze easily but I..." I stopped talking as we came to the castle entrance.   
"What's wrong? You cold too? Want your coat back I can suffer until we get into the castle. " She said trying to hand back the jacket only to shiver. I put the jacket on her again and said "It's not that. It's just we kissed. We went on a date, we talked like we've known each other for years and then boom we're back here and it's just going to stop." I looked down at my feet.

"Really? I just told you I loved you and you think I would stop seeing you after one date? Wow you British boys really are too polite for your own good. I care about you. Now come on, come walk around the castle with me. It's not the ending of a first date but the beginning of something new." She said and kissed his lips again softly and shivered when the wind howled again. He grabbed her hand and they went into the castle where it was a bit warmer. He wished there was a roaring fire going so he can sit her by it and keep her warm. 

"So you really care about me?" I asked her. I was forming a plan to get her warmer and to keep her for a few more hours in his company.   
"Yes. I must ask if you care about me?" Raven asked with her dark eyes now on me and I couldn't resist telling what I wanted to do with her and to be with her.   
"Yes, now come with me to my common room, since you're cold and I want to take care of you and I want to just hold you. Just you and I sitting by a warm fire place and.. maybe we can go for another kiss." I said kissing her earlobe and she giggled. 

"Ok only because I'm cold. I'm trying to behave myself with you." She said with a coy smile. She held my hand as I got us down to the dungeons and sneaked her into the common room. She was sweetly admiring the dark green and silver decor. "What do you think?" I asked her. 

"It's cozy and warm down here. I was almost sorted into Slytherin you know." She said which shocked him. She was too sweet and smart not at all a Slytherin.   
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yes, I should have let the sorting hat put me here but I wanted to be in Ravenclaw because well my dad said being a bookworm was more important and I didn't want to fail my father. It's bad enough I'm not at Ilvermorny as a fellow Thunderbird." She said looking into the empty fireplace. She was shivering still. He took the hint and lit the fire. She looked at him as he bent over to throw in a couple logs into the fire place. She couldn't help herself. "Nice...." she said as quietly as possible but I heard her. 

"What was that?" I asked as I turned around to see her blushing bright red.   
"NOTHING... Uhh nothing." She said covering her face with her hands. She was holding his new book and he thought it would be cute to sit by the fireplace and read a few chapters.   
"Why not read this for a bit and then maybe you can just let me hold you." I said and then started the fire and grabbed a blanket from his room and ran back down to the common room she had removed my jacket from her shoulders and made it into a pillow for her and had already cracked the book open and reading it. 

"You know that's cheating right?" I joked with her as I slid next to her. She smiled and I covered her with the blanket and she and I lied down on the floor reading this book by a vampire. She was in his arms and he just held her as she read aloud their book and they both fell asleep next to the fireplace. 

*A few hours later* Tracey and Adrian come in from a long day of Hogsmeade and find Raven and Marcus on the floor sleeping with a book next to them. Professor Snape would be here in a few moments and they needed to get Raven out of here. 

Tracey taps Adrian shoulder for any plans. "I don't know but they could get into a lot of trouble if found like this. By the way did hear the little third year that saw them kissing in the bookshop. I hope this is a good relationship and not like his last one where he got used." He said out loud to free his mind to come with a genius idea and then he sees Raven wake up. She kissed Marcus and he smirked in his sleep and she waved at them.

"Hey you got to get out of here, we'll tell him that you had to get back to your common roo..." Adrian was interrupted by Raven getting out a piece of paper and quill and scribbling on it and putting it in Marcus' hand and she whispered "I love you too." and kissed him on his cheek and got up and grabbed her purse and smoothed down her dress and ran out of the common room before it got filled of other Slytherins. 

"WOW!!! She kissed him and stayed here for him. Wow!! Do you think they are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Tracey asked so excitedly. Tracey went up to Marcus and tapped him on the shoulder and said "Wake up Marcus." and he opened his eyes and saw Tracey and he jumped up and looked for Raven and felt the note in his hand. He looked at it and he smiled. 

"She had to leave mate Snape's on his way back." Adrian said as Marcus put his hand to stop him from talking. He bent over to pick up that book and went to his dorm he shared with Adrian, Cassius, Lucian, and Miles. Adrian kissed Tracey goodbye for the moment and went after his best friend. That note said something and he couldn't read Marcus' emotions. So he went into the room and saw that Marcus went to the toilet and Adrian saw the note on top of Marcus' new book. He took the note and it read 'I had a great time, I want you to be with my boyfriend, meet me outside the great hall for dinner around 7, and we can eat together.' 

He heard the toilet flush and he immediately put the note back on his book and the water to the shower ran and he heard Marcus lock the door and started to sing a love song in the shower. He couldn't hold a note but he seemed happy and who was Adrian to judge. He couldn't sing for the life of him either. Adrian smirked as his friend sang badly in the shower and he took the note and ran down to Tracey who was sitting in the leather armed chair and was putting her aching feet up from all the walking. 

"Look at this, I think Raven made her feelings clear about him." Adrian said handing Tracey the note. Tracey smiled and then read the note and she nearly jumped from her seat. "Aww she's really falling for him. Who would of thought it beauty and the beast is a real story and it's about Raven and Marcus." Adrian was shocked at Tracey saying that about his friend. "Tracey, that's my best friend he deserves love too you know."   
She looked at him and said "I couldn't agree with you more but it's kind of true he's a beast on the quidditch pitch and she's a beauty with brains, I'm saying they are so different and yet so right for each other so don't get your knickers all in a bunch." Adrian sighed as he was relieved about Tracey's statement. She handed the note back and Adrian sneaked it back to Marcus' book. The shower was turning off and Adrian ran down the stairs.  
Adrian and Tracey smirked as the rest of the Slytherins were filing into the common room, for they missed Raven Hallows with Marcus Flint near the fireplace. Oh if the walls could talk Tracey would be asking what happened with them. 

Tracey decided to go to Ravenclaw Tower to see if Raven was outside of it because it was now near dinner and Tracey wanted details about her best friend's new found love. She was hoping for a juicy story. She was too excited about her boyfriend's best friend's love life unfolding. She was also too excited to see her best friend happy and a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin isn't a bad combination but was it the American charm that Raven had that won Marcus over and how did she get him to sneak her into the common room. So many details she needed to know. Her mind was racing as she finally reached Ravenclaw tower but didn't see Raven. 

Tracey waited about 5 minutes until the first Ravenclaw came out of the tower about to head to the great hall. It was nearly 6:30 and Raven was nowhere to be in sight. Tracey was nervous for Raven and excited for her at the same time. Tracey asked the 3rd year where Raven was and the 3rd year went back inside to see if she was still in their. Raven came out of the common room with her hair half up and half down, she was wearing a purple v-neck shirt with a black bat on it, she had her silver earrings on, she was wearing her usual makeup with a hint of perfume of cherries, plums, and lavender and had a black lacy skirt and over her shirt she had on her own purple cloak. Tracey smiled at her and ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Rave! So details? What happened? Are you guys together? Did you kiss? Did you do more than kissing? What book did you get him? SO MANY QUESTIONS!!!" Tracey whispered harshly but she was about to burst with excitement.  
"I told him I loved him and the next thing I know we're kissing, on the carriage ride here we couldn't stop kissing, then I got cold and he offered me his jacket and kept me warm, we were reading William the bloody short stories and poems and the next thing I know we fall asleep in each other's arms and we cuddled kissed and that wraps it up besides you and your boy toy Adrian had to wake me up from Marcus." Raven said with a dreamy far off look in her eyes. 

"YOU LOVE HIM!!!!???? OH MY GOD!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!" Tracey squealed with excitement and she clapped her hands.  
"Well you've known I've liked him for well over three years now, so you were bound to know I love him now. He's perfect, he's so warm and he's so cute when he's nervous. Almost like a completely a different person when he's around me. I also love the way his eyes were matching the sky this afternoon when it started to rain and then stopped, just the most beautiful grey eyes you've ever seen." Raven again said with a dream like look in her eyes and she smiled and was giddy. Tracey smiled knowing her work was done, she finally got her best friend with a guy that was good for her. 

"Be still my heart Raven, I think you're in love with M-A-R-C-U-S F-L-I-N-T, what's next marriage, babies, a house out in the country?" Tracey teased Raven. Raven smiled and giggled and blushed. This was a different side to Raven that Tracey rarely saw. The only other time she thought she was in love was when she came back in 4th year to brag about an American boy named Daryl Garwin a cousin of a friend of hers back there. She thought he was the one because he had the bad boy image she loved and he was 16 and had a motorcycle and was crazy about her all summer long and then he couldn't handle the long distance and cheated on Raven with another girl. She fell so hard for that guy but she was never this in love with a man before like she is with Marcus. Tracey was truly happy for her. 

Raven and Tracey went to the great hall after climbing down the stairs to do so. Raven was looking at her watch and it 6:53 and she felt like she was running late. Raven and Tracey stood outside the great hall's doors and Raven looked at Tracey worried. Tracey spoke up quickly "He got your note. He was changing when I left to come see you." Raven smiled and hugged her and said "Thank you. You're really my best friend Trace, if you ever need help with keeping Adrian in line just know at the ready to hit him until he learns it's always his fault." Raven and Tracey laughed and cracked jokes about them going on double dates with their men. 

Marcus and Adrian were walking to the great hall and saw Oliver Wood and his company following close behind them. Marcus didn't want to deal with them and their crap. He has a date with his girlfriend and couldn't be bothered by his rival at the moment. Adrian wasn't paying attention as he was talking about Tracey to Marcus, Marcus loved talking to his best friend but he felt like they better hurry to the great hall because he didn't know what Wood and his friends were up too. 

Marcus and Adrian were about a floor away from the great hall when he felt a stinging jinx hit him in the back. Wood had fired a spell at him. The pompous ass decided to start trouble. Marcus got up and Adrian was being attacked by the Weasley twins with a large dungbomb. Marcus grabbed his wand and yelled "Confringo" the spell blasted Wood back about 20 yards away. He grabbed the Weasleys by the arms and threw them off of Adrian and Adrian threw their dungbomb right back at them and it discharged on the Weasleys and Wood. Adrian and Marcus ran off to the great hall where he saw his new and sweet girlfriend Raven looking nervous with Tracey. 

"Hey sweetie." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and whispered back "Hi handsome." and he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. He wasn't used to a girl letting him kiss her willingly or without a catch. This was different and wonderful at the same time. 

"So you guys hungry?" Tracey as her and Adrian were already trying to walk in but Raven and Marcus were still staring at each other.   
"Coming." Raven said and held Marcus' hand. They were heading for The Slytherin table when he realized not everyone knows they're together and what if she's judged by his housemates and friends.   
"Are you sure you want to sit with us at our table. We can have a picnic in the courtyard if you want." Marcus asked her. She smiled and said "No here's fine. It's too cold out there." 

"Don't worry pretty much the whole school knows about you two kissing in the bookshop." Adrian said over his shoulder to us.  
Raven and Marcus blushed and she smiled brightly. He covered his smile because he was nervous. 

"So that's where the first kiss happened?" Tracey asked. Raven nodded her head yes and blushed even more. Tracey giggled and lead Raven to the table. "So you can sit next to me and tell me all the details." Tracey said sitting Raven down by her side. "Unless Marcus you think should sit next to her, after all she is your girlfriend now." Marcus blushed and Raven blushed. Half of the table turned their heads towards them. Raven smiled at all the people staring at her and she waved at them.

"Of course I'm going to sit next to her." Marcus said and slid right next to his little Ravenclaw beauty and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her next to him. She smiled and giggled because he sort of tickled her.   
"Yes please do sit next to me, you keep me warm. I swear it's so cold in here." Raven said warming up her hands. He smiled and said "You need my cloak I brought it." Marcus smiled as he pulled it out of his bag.   
"No not now, more like when I shivering just wrap me up and hold me." Raven said and snuggled into his chest. He adored her so much that he didn't care that half of the school was staring at them. 

The foursome heard the announcements of next week's agenda and got their plates ready. He was still nervous about some of the housemates just staring at her, like she's not supposed to be with him. She looked at him and said "So you going to eat anything?"She was already starting to pile a Sunday's roast on my plate. She's trying to figure out what he liked and he liked what she was putting on his plate. 

"How did you know I like this?" I asked and let her put the rest of the food on my plate. "I watched you eat it every sunday." Raven replied in a whisper. He smiled and realized she really did like him all those years ago and was watching me while I watched her she's clever. 

"You really are clever babe." I said and then put some chicken and mashed potatoes and her favorite a butter roll on her plate. She smiled and said "I'm impressed." and took a bite of the butter roll and her friends at the Ravenclaw were wide eyed staring at her and calling her over to sit with them. Even Karen Waters at Hufflepuff was staring at her just stunned at Raven sitting with Marcus. Raven asked "What do you want to drink because I have a stash of my favorite drink right here " and she pulls out the bottles and Tracey smiles big. "Is that the American soda called 'Bubble bubble boil and trouble' or the other one 'Sugar Rush' because both are amazing. You have to try it? Her dad sends care packages every month and he always sends the best stuff." Tracey says.

"Oh I like the look of this one." Marcus said reaching for the dark green soda and he popped it open and it smelled of lemons, limes, and sweet cotton candy. Raven said "That's garden variety due to the color it is. This one is Black mamba because it's black when it's the bottle but is purple in a glass and tastes like cherries and cream soda." She said pouring the black liquid that instantly turned purple into a glass and it did smell like cherries and cream soda and they all had a taste of it and he loved it. 

"Hey Raven! Come here!" Karen yelled and using her arm as a motion to come over to her. "You can come over here, it's ok they don't kill you on the first visit." Raven replied as she laughed as Karen's face went from confusion to shock. Karen gets up and comes over to where we are sitting. She stands right by Raven and she asks "Umm Raven, I don't want to sound rude or mean but what the bloody hell are you doing over here. People are starting to talk." Karen says and was concerned.

"Hi Karen how lovely to have you talk badly of us while we're right here." Tracey said. Raven put her hand up to stop Tracey from saying anything else.   
"What's the talk about? That I have a boyfriend or that I'm over here at his house's table? Because you can tell everyone I swear the Slytherin table gets the best butter rolls and us Ravenclaws get the soggy ones. It's just not right." Raven said as a joke. 

"Rave, we're worried about you. Just come over to Ravenclaw table where we can all talk." Karen asked her. Raven didn't budge. "Why do we need to talk? I just told them in Ravenclaw tower I was fine and yes I am going out with Marcus, what's the committee of Raven need to vote on who I date now? Look you guys can handle a day without me and I am ok, I'm perfectly fine over here with my boyfriend, my best friend Tracey and her boy-toy Adrian and again sorry Adrian it's just she calls you that not me." Raven said with a smile and Adrian blushed and Tracey looked at Raven with a look of you revealed my secret and Marcus looked at her and said quietly "If you need to leave I understand." 

"No I'm not leaving to tell Brooke, Catherine, Jasmine, and Courtney that I'm ok or just because they can't survive a day without me. I'm fine where I'm at, not leaving to convince them that you're a good guy and I don't need to tell them anything unless I want too. So no I'm not leaving." Raven said and snuggled even closer to his chest.

Marcus rubbed her back and Karen had disappeared to the Ravenclaw table to her large group of friends. Wood and Weasleys come into the great hall and spot Raven and Marcus immediately. Wood looks at Flint angrily and then speaks to the twins. 

"It's Raven, he doesn't deserve her at all. We have to get her away from him and do whatever takes. I can't believe she was kissing him in the bookshop, like he can read, and she's too beautiful for him. He's ugly. His fucking teeth are that of troll's and he cheats at Quidditch. Why do the assholes that break the rules and cheat get all that they want and us good guys have to finish last." Wood ranted. He saw Raven the woman he wanted to be with in Marcus Flint's arms. She was telling off her friends for him. She can't be this foolish to fall for a filthy and dark evil bastard like Flint. 

Wood looked at Raven concerned for her. He wanted to save her from the troll of Slytherin and she would be much better suited with Oliver a good man willing to love her. She deserves better. Katie Bell was looking at him again. Katie couldn't take the hint of him not being interested in her. Angelina Johnson was his girlfriend last year and he just couldn't stop falling for Raven. Her voice was full of hope, love, and light. The way she walk around with her many of friends, the way she took command of any situation. He fell for her in his second year and she was in her first. He couldn't help see how brilliant she was, she was full of charm, and could have any man in the school but chose Flint. He was way better looking than Flint, better at Quidditch than him for sure, and knew how to stand his ground.

The Weasley twins grabbed Wood and pulled him to their table in the great hall. "Look she seems ok with him. Maybe let her go." George said. Oliver looked at him in disgust. "She's a goddess among all these girls, full of light, and has a beautiful smile. Why can't I be with her, she's everything I want and he has it. I need her and he'll just hurt her." Oliver said getting red from jealously in the face. 

Katie looked at him "Oliver, do you need a drink you're getting red." She asked as she handed a glass of water and looking at him with love in her eyes.   
"Uhh thanks, I'm fine Bell. Just give me a minute." He said.   
"Ok." She said and retreated back to her friends.   
"She loves you Oliver maybe give her a chance. Bell's a good girl. Raven's clearly with Flint. Just let her go." Fred said backing up his brother.  
"I just want her." Oliver said sipping his water. Stealing glances at Raven and Flint. They snuggled closer and she would probably melt into him. He can't be allowed to have her. 

Oliver thinks hard and harder on what to do to break them up and Oliver devises a plan to split them up. He'll spread a rumor,no a few rumors. How she's under a spell casted by him, she's being played, and that he's using her. Perfect. Oliver grinned and thought the next week will ruin the both of them for sure.

Marcus and Raven went out of the great hall since Karen upset Raven a little bit. He was happy she was with him. He smiled as she pulled him into the corridor that barely anyone uses and started kissing him passionately.   
"Oh where did this come from?" Marcus asked in between kisses. She laughed a little. "Because you're cute." She replied and continued to run her hands through his hair. His hands on her hips and they were up against a wall. Marcus wanted to keep kissing her but knew he would probably be like a wild beast and get too carried away with his goddess. She didn't want him to stop kissing her but he knew it wasn't right for them to fool around so quickly. He wanted their first time to be perfect and away from this school. In another country, on a beach like in his dream from the night before. He wanted his little Raven to feel special. He wanted to take her passionately in the hall but his heart really needs to make her feel special first. 

"Come on Rave....we've got to get you back to your common room before you're missed too much by your friends." I said kissing her once more then not wanting to pull away I did and grabbed her hands and kissed them and then pulled her into my chest and held her.  
She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again and pulled us back against the wall and just kissed until I felt my mouth was about to fall off. Then he heard the door to the corridor open and it was Flich's cat. I jumped and grabbed my Raven and pulled her to the other side to the corridor and took her down a path that led to the Slytherin common room. 

"Oh so we're going to your common room again? Good because I wanted to cuddle with you before I really had to go back to that lonely tower of mine." She said hugging onto me again. Marcus couldn't help feel her hair against his chest and it smelled of vanilla and mixed berries. He loved that scent and she looked so sweet. He grabbed her and pressed her against another wall and kissed her deep, passionately, and long. She moaned into his mouth and he ran his hands down her sides and started to trace his tongue along her teeth and she slightly opened her mouth and his tongue immediately dashed into her mouth and explored. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist and she was in arms pressed against a wall and she ran her hands on his chest and he moaned. He wanted her and she wanted him. 

He pulled away not really wanting too and said "When?" She looked at him and shyly smiled and said "I don't know, you're just the one I want to be with. You name a time and place and I'm yours." She said running her hand along my jaw and down my neck. I closed my eyes and let out a low moan. I could feel her heart beat as she lowered herself to meet my gaze and she smiled slightly and whispered "I'm yours and I think I can safely say you're mine right?" 

"Right." I whispered back to her. I brushed her hair away from her eyes and she said "Well let's go Romeo. Juliet is wanting to spend all the time she can get with you." I smiled and led her to my common room but mostly everyone was there. "Damn." I said.  
"Damn I guess that means you get to walk me back to my common room and we might stop for more kisses right?" Raven asked and she batted her eyes at me. I smiled and said "Oh fine, I guess." I joked. She smiled. We got to the stairs and she ran her hands along my chest.   
"You keep doing that I might break my promise that I made." Marcus said.   
"What promise? Raven asked.  
"Our promise to wait until we know the time is right babe, remember." Marcus asked.  
"Oh right. But you keep looking cute and handsome I will have to make you break that promise." Raven said kissing his lips and then they heard that dreadful voice. 

"EWWW!! I'm going to be sick!" Brooke shouted. It was Raven's housemate and one of her friends. Brooke was really skinny like to the point she looked sickly and was flat as a board and constantly in Raven's shadow and talking about fashion. 

"Well aim over the railing to the stairs then." I said to her and went back to kissing Raven.   
"Don't let him talk to me that way Raven." Brooke yelled.  
"Then don't open your mouth and cause drama then." Raven said as she pulled away from me.  
"You're disgusting!" Brooke said and nearly shoved Raven over luckily I caught her from falling.  
"Get back here and apologize to her." I called out to Brooke and Raven got up and brushed herself off the dirt from her skirt.  
"Don't bother with her, she's a brat." Raven said. Then she held my hand and leaned against my chest.   
"I don't think it was right to push you or run her mouth. I really..." I was interrupted by Raven and said "It's ok I'll deal with her and the rest of them. They are upset with me not you."   
"I love you, you know that right?" I asked her and she smiled and said "REALLY??" and I smiled knowing she was messing with me "I mean it really, really, really mean it."   
"Good because I mean it too. I love you Marcus." She said and kissed him. They stepped off the stairs and realized their conversation is going to be short when they saw Brooke, Catherine, Courtney, Karen, and a few other friends waiting on her.

"Oh look you're all here, what a...not so surprise other than Karen aren't you to be in Hufflepuff common room?" Raven asked. Knowing this is going to be like a rude awakening.  
"No this stops now Raven. He's not good enough for you. It comes to our attention as you might be under a spell he casted on you." Courtney spoke this time. Courtney was beyond overweight and she had messy blond hair and acted like she was better than everyone.

"Oh really he put me under a spell? Who said this? Karen you knew I liked him for a long time and so did Tracey. I just finally got over feeling like I had to keep it a secret. Now if you skanks want to fight about it then we can fight about it but I highly doubt any of you will be able to take me on so knock it off. I really care about him and if you have a problem about it then you're not my friends like I thought you were, now get out of here because I want to kiss my boyfriend goodnight." Raven said finally frustrated. 

I looked at her with surprise. She was never angry ever in all the years he's known her and what Tracey spoke of her. "Babe...It's ok. I'll just go..." I was interrupted by her kissing me. I could hear her friends gasp in disgust. 

"I love you too Marcus." Raven said and pulled away and said "Get to your common room before you get in trouble and I'll see you tomorrow handsome." She then looked at her shocked friends and said "Well let's talk shall we?" And then gestured for them to follow and they did. She waved at me and I waved back. 

I began my journey to my common room when I felt a tap on my shoulder it was Karen Waters. She looked angry at me. I'm just dating her friend. Why does it matter to them.

"Yes?" I asked her. "Don't hurt her. She's our friend and she's a smart girl but when it comes to love she's not exactly brains about it." She said and proceeded down the stairs like a bolt of lighting.

I looked confused after Karen but didn't care because my mind was focused on that passionate kiss in the corridor her mouth was on his. He felt like he was in a dream. He loves her. 

*Within Ravenclaw common room* Brooke, Courtney, and Catherine decided to cash their two cents in on Raven and her relationship with Marcus.

"HE'S UGLY!! HIS TEETH!!!! He's not even smart enough, and he can't possibly be a good guy he's in Slytherin, you know destined to be the dark lord's puppet on a string." Brooke said. 

"Yeah and he's most likely put you under a spell. Just let us help you." Courtney said.

"Please just let us help you out of this." Catherine whined.

"Umm no. I am not under a spell. I had Tracey fix me up with him. I knew I liked him back in 3rd or 4th year and I've liked him ever since. I love him because he makes me happy. No spell is that good and always has consequences to the subject of the spell and to the caster or do you three need a refresher course in charms class. Look I'm with him. Either you like it or you don't, however, DON'T YOU EVER TELL WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME EVER AGAIN!!!! Look I thought you were my friends and clearly you're not. I want nothing to do with you again. No more. You can move your things out of my dorm room and switch Elizabeth and the Goodwin sisters. I prefer their company anyways." Raven said not giving anymore thought to their crap.

"And another thing grow up! Marcus is a good man just give him a chance. He's very capable of being a wonderful gentleman and you judge him too quickly." She said about to cry because she lost some of her good friends over their drama filled minds.

She raced off to her room after the girls made the switch to the other dorm rooms. The Goodwin sisters were a year apart in age and were always sweet to her and Elizabeth was much nicer than Brooke. The girls settled in the room and said "Hey we don't care if you love him or not. That's your love life not ours and they will see you happy with him. I think he actually was smiling tonight at dinner with you. He brings out the best in you and you are the same for him too." Elizabeth patted my back and let me go to sleep. 

Raven began to dream of an Island, one she knew well. It was New Zealand her favorite place. She was on a broom with someone. Then she realized it was Marcus. He had a black leather jacket on and wore black jeans, black boots, and had a dark purple button down shirt on that showed off his muscles. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and was making sure she wasn't going to fall. She loved to fly but hated to fall. They land on the beach and pulls out a cloak for them to lie down on. He smiles at her and she smiles at him. The next minute a snake was slithering towards her. She was scared and Marcus was covered in bruises and cuts. She is now about to be bitten by the snake.....

 

*Slytherin Common Room* 

Marcus was reading his new book from Raven and was about to drift off to sleep when Adrian and Cassius come running into the dorm room.   
"Whoa where's the fire guys?" Marcus asked. He looked at them and they looked a little nervous to say but Adrian spoke up first.

"Snape needs to see you now, he said it's about Raven." Adrian said seriously.  
"What why? What's wrong? Is she alright?" Marcus asked jumping to his feet and putting a shirt and a pair of jeans on.

"He wants to ask a few questions about your relationship with her. There's a rumor starting that you placed a love spell on her. Or that you're threatening her to date you so you can gain popularity. You know who it was spreading this. Those Gryffindors. I heard most of them talking and tried to defend you two but no one would listen." Warrington said.

"Thanks mates, I'll take care of this." Marcus said running down the stairs into the common room to meet with Professor Snape. He didn't look amuse to be kept up waiting on a teenage romance.

"Mr. Flint, it comes to our attention that you and Ms. Hallows have begun a romantic relationship is that correct?" Professor Snaped asked.

"Yes sir, Raven and I started a relationship." I answered him. I was terrified about this line of questioning.

"Have you placed any spell on her Mr. Flint?" Professor Snape asked.  
"NO! Sir she and I decided that after our date today we just become official that's all. Why am I being questioned like I'm a criminal?" I asked getting angry.

"You're not being asked like you're a criminal. I'm just asking out of safety concerns for Ms. Hallows." Professor Snape said causally. He was too tired and really wanted to wait for questioning to start in the morning.

"Well Professor may I go back to my dorm. I was about to go to sleep." I asked him. He dismissed me off to the dorms. 

I hit the bed flat on my stomach and just felt angry that these rumors were started and now I'm being treated like a criminal and asked if I force myself on my lovely little Raven.

Marcus falls asleep and dreams of Raven and of their island. He was kissing her passionately when all the sudden a snake slithers towards Raven and she's petrified and then he's covered in bruises, cuts, and scratches and then this snakes is about to bite Raven.....

He awakes up to Adrian opening the door to a freaked out Tracey. It was 6:30 in the morning and Marcus was still tired and creeped out by his dream he had. 

Classes started at 8 and he was to see Raven. He got up showered, dressed, and gathered all his books including his new one from Raven and went off to the great hall. The clock in the hall read 7:15 and he yawned again and poured himself juice. Then he saw her come into the hall and she was alone. No friends walking with her. She spots me and sees I'm alone as well. She runs up to me and sits herself down next to me. She looked a little tired but nothing but her coffee couldn't fix. She poured herself some and smiled at me. 

"Morning sweetheart. How'd you sleep?" I asked not telling her about my dream.  
"Not good, I had nightmare. Well it started off with just me and you on an island that I recognized as New Zealand and we were about to do what we promised we wait for right when this huge snake slithers up from the sands and you're covered in bruises, cuts, and scratches and the snake is about to bite me and that's when I wake up. I think my ex-friends got to me last night after you left. I just needed to see you and make sure you were ok and that you weren't all broken and hurt." She said and sipped her coffee. Then she hugged me tight.   
"I'm fine sweetie. I had that same exact dream, the island and everything and even the snake. That's a little weird isn't it." I asked. She smiled and asked "You dream about me?"   
"Yes, and you apparently do the same with me." I said with a smirk. I couldn't resist any longer. I kissed her. She kissed back. I could taste her french vanilla coffee and I'm sure she can taste my orange juice. We kissed for ten minutes and then Malfoy and his little gang came to sit down at the table. The third year had a knack for coming in at the wrong time.

"Does it taste good Hallows?" Draco Malfoy sneered and laughed at his own joke.

"Why, yes he does taste good." Raven said not paying him attention but stared into my eyes and I right back in to hers. 

"You don't look at me that way." I heard one of the other girls at Hufflepuff say to her boyfriend.

"What all he is doing is staring at her like she's a fresh piece of meat." The hufflepuff replied to his envious girlfriend.  
"Well maybe I want a guy like Marcus Flint then to treat me like I exist." She retorted. 

Raven smiled and laughed as the couple went their separate ways to the Hufflepuff table.  
"Making them jealous aren't we luv?" I said with smile. She grinned at him and he was watching the wheels in her head turn. She grabbed his hand and they ran off to the courtyard. 

"What are we doing here pet?" I asked. Looking at the courtyard clock it read 7:30. He didn't want to go to classes today but he knew if he did she would be proud of him for sticking it out. 

"Not wanting to go to classes today. Just cuddle with me here. No one is out here except you and me. So where's my second helping of Marcus Flint's soft lips at?" Raven asked waiting for me to kiss her.

"Oh I don't know I put it here somewhere...." I felt her grab my face and kiss my lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck again and I felt my hands go to her hips. She and I were one. It felt like time stopped. The bell began to ring and that's when our reality pulled us out of our fantasy world and we had to go to classes. 

"Hey wait handsome, meet me at the library or unless you have practice then I'll come wait there for you." Raven said as she grabbed her bag from the ground by the fountain. 

"Hey if I need to I'll cancel practice." I said kissing her lips again and she looked at me "I actually want you to go to practice so I can hopefully get a glimpse of you without your shirt on again." She said. I smiled and said "Ok shirt off, what's next me stripped down to my socks." 

"You could arrange that for me?" She questioned and cocked her eyebrow up.   
I smiled and said "Yeah baby, anything for you." then I kissed her soft lips again and we went off to our classes.

Oliver looked on towards Raven as she entered their history of magic class it was afternoon around 1 and she got a loads of notes in her hand and all from FLINT! Oliver got up and sat by her in the class. 

"Oh hello Wood." Raven said reading her love letters from Flint. The idiot couldn't spell right and even would draw hearts over his mistakes.  
"Hi Raven, looks like you got a lot of work to do with all those notes." Oliver said knowing they weren't her classwork.

"Uhh?" She asked as she looked up from her two page response to Flint to see what he was talking about.

"You look busy. Want me to toss out these notes for you." Oliver said about to gather her notes when she slapped his hand away from her lover's notes.

"These are mine to keep. I want to keep these Oliver please let me have a moment to respond to these letters." She said getting annoyed.  
He was losing her to his greatest enemy yet. Marcus Flint will pay for stealing her away from him.

He looked over her shoulder to see the words "I love you too my Marcus. Can't wait to see you tonight. I also can't wait for your lips on mine." 

He had to get up and move to sit next to Katie Bell. Katie jumped at me sitting next to her that she cleared her table of her junk. Oliver felt like the world was about to burn down around him. He was seriously caught in the middle of a fight for his crush's heart with his rival. Why does she like him instead of me. She breaking my heart.

"Oh Oliver I wish you can tell me what's bothering you." Katie said rubbing his shoulder. He shrugged her off of him. "Not right now Bell, maybe I'll talk about it when I'm ready too ok." He said snapping at poor Bell.  
She fell silent and realized he had been staring at Raven the whole time.

"She's with Marcus Flint you know." Katie said.  
"Yes I'm aware of the Raven and Marcus Flint are going out situation." He snapped again at her. This time causing Katie to tear up and look at the ground. He felt awful. He told her a long time ago he won't ever have feelings for her and now to make her cry when she's just trying to make conversation with him.   
" Look Katie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just I... I... I always liked Raven since my second year and she doesn't even notice me. Now she's with him?" Oliver said.  
Katie looked at him and said "Maybe your feeling clear to her and she might have to pick. I just hope she doesn't get hurt by any of this." she seemed wise with her answer.  
"I will take that into consideration." Oliver said. 

Raven was writing away through the history of magic lesson and had wrote a three page letter to Marcus and after the class was dismissed and she was about to take her free period to send the response to Marcus when Oliver appeared behind her. She smiled and said "Excuse me. I've got to get this sent out." She said and went to pass him and he stopped her. 

"Look I've got to tell you something." Oliver said. He had a grip on her arm.   
"Look I've got to tell my boyfriend something, please let me go." She replied and trying to remove his hand off her arm.  
"Just listen to me." Oliver said.  
"What? And let me go or I'll get Marcus...." Raven said and Oliver interrupted her.

" I LOVE YOU RAVEN!! I've always loved you. Since my second year. Please don't date Flint! He's not good enough for you." Oliver said and he had a tear coming from his eye.   
"I... I....I'm sorry I have to go." Raven said and then Oliver fell to his knees and held her by her waist and she couldn't move.  
"Please just one date. Just one date. I'm not a bad guy and I'm asking as good man to give me a chance." Oliver said practically begging her to date him.  
"I'm sorry but I can't, I'm happy with Marcus and I really need to let me go." Raven said trying to move away from him.  
He wouldn't let go. He sobbed. Oliver was a friend and she saw him as a brother and thought he and Katie would get together. She didn't understand why he suddenly loved her.   
"PLEASE!!?" Oliver said. He released her from his grip. She ran away to the Owlery and send her love letter off to Marcus but she just happen to bump into him in the hallway where he was waiting for her.  
"OH THANK THE GODS! You're here. I missed you. I wrote you back and was going to send it back. Were you waiting long?" Raven asked kissing his face.  
"You really missed me that much uhh?" He asked and kissed her lips and rubbed her back as they hugged.  
"Yes. I missed you and I'm so thankful you're here. Let's get going. What's your next class?" Raven asked as she quickened their pace down the stairs.  
"Advanced Potions with Snape. I figure you can come to practice after I'm done with class with me. So I know you're waiting on me out there will help me concentrate on getting my work done." Marcus said and he noticed they were practically running to the dungeons. 

"Babe I've got 10 minutes to get to class. What's the rush?" Marcus asked his sweetheart.  
"Just want to get down their quicker it's quite chilly on the top floors today. Surprisingly the dungeons are much warmer this time of year." She said. They slowed down and she handed him her letter.   
"Wow three pages and all I did was write 7 quick little ones. You got to outdo me in letter writing too?" He joked and read them. She smiled at him when he finished. The bell rang and he unwillingly went into class. She sat down a ways from the Potions classroom. She got all her classwork done and decided to look through Marcus' bag as he left it with her since it had his cloak in it in case she got cold. She saw his work was half done and decided to finish it for him so he could have free time with his friends. Her free period meant she was out of classes earlier than others since she was top of the class. She missed the library but the dungeons were quiet and warm. She looked through his bag after 20 minutes of finishing Marcus' work and saw that he picked some wild jasmines on the grounds earlier and he was going to give them to her. She loved his little sweet moments. So she'll act surprised when he gives them to her. She heard footsteps and saw it was Oliver coming towards her with red eyes. 

"Look please can we talk?" Oliver asked defeated. She looked at him and she shook her head no. She was nervous by his impulsive behavior.   
"PLEASE?"Oliver looked crazy. He told her he loved her and always had. But she never looked at him that way. She truly only cared for Marcus and Marcus only.   
"No. Please I'm waiting on my boyfriend just leave me alone Oliver. I don't like you that way. I like as my friend. You must understand I care for Marcus and Marcus only. I really love him. You need to leave me alone and leave him alone too. I don't want us to lose a friendship over a little dispute." Raven said feeling nervous and was getting up and picking up her bags and was about to leave. Oliver grabs her arm and says "Look you don't know what he's capable of and you know me, just be with me. I love you I think of you as a goddess. I would never let you do anything on your own. Look he's even got you doing his work, what's next he's probably going to leave you once you've gotten his grades up." Oliver said gripping her arm tighter. She was starting to tear up from his grip.

"Let me go!" Raven snapped and pulled her from her pocket with her free hand and pulled it to his neck. "Leave me and Marcus alone. I'm warning you Oliver." She said crying. The next thing she knew she was on the ground after he pushed her hard. Then he walked into Warrington and Bole and he was flat on the ground. The class was about to be let out. 

"Thank you both." Raven said to them as Warrington picked her up to her feet. She wiped her eyes and Bole handed her a tissue.   
"Sorry you had to see him do that. He was my friend and now he's a jerk. I can't believe he hit me with that bombshell earlier and after I said to leave me alone he does this." Raven said feeling sad and rubbing her arm that was beet red. Warrington and Bole took Oliver's unconscious body to the hospital wing and said as they stopped to say one last thing. 

"Just let Marcus know. He worries about you." Warrington said. Bole adjusted his grip on Oliver who was limp at this point "Yeah he had all of us including Tracey make sure no one messes with you about your relationship with him. He saw you get upset at your friends last night. Now Wood. Just looks like the world isn't ready for you two." 

"I'll make it ready for us then." Raven said and smiled. "Make sure he gets to the hospital wing. Just say you saw him fall over or something. I'll back your story if you need me too." Raven said and they smiled and said "Thanks Rave." 

"Good luck." Raven said and picked Marcus' bag and hers. She finished their work and made sure to magically alter her handwriting to match his, 

She wiped her eyes and smoothed her outfit out with her hands. She used a charm to fix her hair and makeup. She heard the bell ring. She stood against the wall and Marcus was the first person out of the classroom and ran to her. "Hey beautiful. I got an outstanding on my potions essay. I swear you're my good luck charm." He said kissed her and he grabbed his bag and put it on his shoulder and held her hand and then he noticed her bruise on her arm. 

"What happened?" Marcus asked looking at her arm. He holds it gently and looks at her with concern in his grey eyes and she smiles lightly and said "Warrington and Bole took care of it. I don't want to talk about it please babe, let's get you to practice please." She said not looking at him and starts tearing up.

"Raven, please tell me what happened that Warrington and Bole had to take care of it. I'm not going to be angry sweetheart. Just need to know why my girlfriend has a bruise on her arm. Did someone hit you? Who was it? Honey?" Marcus looked at her and then brought her face up with his hands to look at her eyes and her big brown eyes were orbs filled with tears. He looked so concerned. "What happened?" He asked in a whisper.

"It was Oliver. He has a problem with me. I told him to move on and he lost it. He pushed me down to the ground while you were in class and Warrington and Bole were coming down to their common room and saw it and they hit him and I told them to take him to the hospital wing and that I would cover for them. Look please let's not make this a big deal. I'm fine. I just keep losing a lot of people I once considered friends because they don't trust my judgement or just don't care for us being together. I want you to give me something. I think you know what to give me don't you?" Raven said not wanting to talk about Oliver or her so called friends.

He reached her face with his hands again and kissed her and then he finally got the hint. "So you saw your surprise didn't you?"   
"No, I just was hoping you can pull something out of your bag that may or may not be my favorite flower of all time." She said smiling again.   
He couldn't help but feel like an idiot for not sensing she was in danger. Luckily Bole and Warrington were there to stop that asshole from hurting her.   
He was going to thank them at practice. Hell he was happy someone beat the crap of Wood for him since he was in class at the time.  
He held her close and walked them to the Quidditch pitch. She felt so soft and he was worried that she got scared and felt lonely when he wasn't there to protect her from Wood's attack.

Bole and Warrington were there setting up for the practice and Marcus spots them. He walks up to them after he has put Raven in the stands. "Bole, Warrington. Thank you for helping her." Marcus said.  
"You're welcome. She looked like she could have handled it but the bastard had twisted her arm." Bole said.  
"Yeah she had her wand at his throat and said to leave you two alone. But he wasn't having it." Warrington said.  
"Why would he care. He doesn't.....Love her?" Marcus said outloud.  
"Yeah we heard the ending of the conversation but he admitted he loved her and wasn't going to take no for answer." Bole said. he looked at Raven.   
"She said she loved you and didn't think of him the way he did of her. She asked him to leave several times. She seemed scared." Warrington said as Marcus looked at Raven.   
"If you can watch her when you see her in the halls. I don't want him sneaking up on her and trying anything. I'll kill him if he does. I love her and she's in love with me. He can't do anything to take her away from me." Marcus said as he looked at her in the stands. Wrapping herself in his cloak. He smiled at her. She smiled and waved at him and then shivered and hid back under the cloak. 

"Will do Captain." Adrian said coming into the conversation.   
"I just had a chat with Bell. She wanted to let you know Raven wasn't in the know of Wood's feelings for her and she was trying to get away from him in history of magic class." Adrian said.   
"That's why she was running us down to the dungeons because he spooked her out." Marcus said realizing she was freaked out.  
"Yeah we'll all keep an eye on Wood making the moves on her. Bell seemed a little forthcoming about this. You think they're up to something?" Adrian asked.  
"If they are then I'm prepared to fight them on it." Marcus said still looking at his Raven sitting underneath his cloak.   
Tracey comes up to the stands and sees Raven under Marcus' cloak.

"HEY!!!" Tracey said and she got under Adrian's cloak and they hugged and Raven smiled "So he's been staring at me for a while since we got here. I love his eyes. So handsome." Raven gushed over Marcus.  
"Eww he's like my brother. He's so not cute to me. But I will give you this, he can't stop talking about you and I'm getting sick of it." Tracey laughed.   
"Well your brother is sexy as hell." Raven said blowing a kiss to Marcus. Tracey stuck her tongue out in pretend disgust.  
"EWWW That's my boyfriend's best friend and he's like a brother. You're grossing me out." Tracey said.   
Then Remedy shows up in the stands. "Hey Remedy!!!" Raven said all excited.   
"Do all the guys girlfriends show up at practice?" Raven asked.  
"Not usually this late in season but when it's still warm out and we get to see them with their shirts off." Tracey said. Remedy shook her head and looked shy.  
"Well Remedy tell us about you. When did you get a Slytherin? Details please." Raven asked the red-head.  
"Well I got asked out and I decided to take the plunge and boom now I'm his girlfriend" pointing to her Slytherin flying all over the pitch. Remedy said.   
"Hi!!" Pansy Parkinson said and Millicent Bullstrode both sat down with the group of girls.   
"Oh hi. How are you gals doing?" Raven asked the younger girls. They smiled. They knew of Raven and wanted to be like her. Pansy copied her style so much but she wears pink after her classes.   
"We're good. Draco's who I'm with." Pansy proudly pointed to the seeker flying. The blonde skinny boy smiling and waving at her. She gushed and awed over him.  
"Young love. And you Millicent?" Raven asked Pansy's quiet companion. Millicent pointed Goyle. Raven smiled at her.   
"That's sweet." Raven said and she shivered under the cloak.  
"You ok Raven?" Tracey asked. Raven got up and went down the stairs. Tracey and the rest of the girls followed her. 

Raven was shivering and freezing the October wind was getting to her. She noticed Tracey was starting to shake too. "I'm so cold. Do they really have to practice in cold weather." complained Tracey.  
"Yes it is a little excessive." Remedy said now rubbing her hands together and holding her arms because her boyfriend neglected to give her his cloak to keep warm.   
Raven stood next Remedy and said "Get under here now." and threw the cloak over her. She warmed up and smiled at her, "Th Thanks. This wind is brutal."   
Pansy and Millicent were in their fall jackets and started shivering. 

"Hey where did our cheer squad go?" Adrian yelled out.   
"We're down here!" Tracey yelled.  
"We're not a cheer squad good sir, we came to see naked guys on brooms I WAS LIED TOO!!!!" Raven shouted back from the stairs of the stands. All the girls erupted in laughter.

Remedy had laughed the loudest and Raven smiled at Remedy breaking out of her shell.   
Marcus comes down the stairs and he smiles when he sees his girlfriend among his friends girlfriends, and housemates. She looked liked she belonged. He remembered she was almost placed into Slytherin and so he could see why she belonged. 

"Hey sweetheart are you really cold. I thought you could watch me play a few more plays and score a few goals." He said and Raven smiled. "Ok but I was promised a really hot naked Quidditch captain on a broom and again do I have to mention I was lied too ?" She laughed and he smirked.   
"Later if you behave." He retorted.   
"Well you heard him let's go back up there. Come on girls. I will totally give you guys a sweet from my care packages since it's only October and my dad has sent 6 packages." Raven said gathering the girls.  
"Oh Raven you've been holding out on me? You know I love your dad's care packages. You have 6 so far? Not fair you've broken my heart Raven Persephone Hallows." Tracey said in a shock.

They all huddled together in the cold to watch the boys play and they were getting bored of watching. So Raven came up with the idea of playing 'I spy' and they ended up going to Marcus and to where the snitch was at. Then they were playing MASH on who would marry whom after school. Pansy tried so hard to get married to Draco but instead wound up marrying Theodore Nott on their paper game. 

"Ok Raven we got your three men two celebrities and one normal which is your boy toy. Then where you get married, then honeymoon, how many kids you have, what animal you guys adopt, or if you end up divorced, happily ever after, engaged, living in sin, and if you end up in a mansion, shack, house in the country, or apartment in the city." Tracey said.

"Pick a number between 1-10." Tracey said. "Three." Raven said. Tracey began counting and crossing out the names and places and boom she was done. Raven waited for her results as Tracey recounted to make sure she didn't mess up.

"AWW THIS IS SO CUTE AND I HOPE ITS TRUE!!" Tracey said in excitement.   
"What is it? Do I get my fancy shack?" Raven joked.  
Pansy, Millicent, Remedy, and Tracey all stare at her with a smile on their faces. 

"YOU GOT MARCUS!!!" Tracey said excitedly.   
"Oh no way did I?" Raven smiled and took the paper.   
"You get a mansion in the country side, my bridesmaid is Tracey, his best man is Adrian, we get married on my dad's reservation, honeymoon in New Zealand, have 4 kids three boys and one girl, and adopt a horse? Oh and get this we end as happily ever after. This is so beautiful. I want this life now." Raven said looking at the paper. She tucked the paper into the cloak's pocket. 

The players were looking tired and Marcus was determined to impress Raven. He noticed they were playing some game and he had to get the quaffle as Bletchley threw the quaffle towards him. He hoped she was having a good time. 

"Bole take the left side!!! Warrington right side." Marcus yelled and hit the quaffle into the goal.   
Raven screamed "YES!!!" and jumped up from her seat. Marcus smiled at her and she waved and point her finger to her mouth and she said "Sorry handsome." and she sat back quietly. He smiled at her and said "That's why I brought you here was to cheer me...." and then boom the bludger hit his chest.   
"NO!" Raven jumped up from her seat. Marcus fell off of his broom but caught onto it when he was falling. "DAMN IT!!" Marcus roared and threw another bludger at Bletchley and then it was getting to be sunset. 

The practice was over.

Marcus was sore from the bludger to the chest was painful. He walked over to the stands and he saw Raven with Tracey. Tracey looked at Marcus with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" Marcus asked. Raven looked up and said "You could've been killed. That looked painful. Are you alright?"   
"I'm fine. Bletchley got his so I'm ok. Look all good baby." Marcus said grabbing her hand to feel his chest. Then he winced at her touch to scare her. She jumped up. "You are going to the hospital wing." She said trying to drag me to the hospital wing. I didn't budge. She's adorable when she's scared.  
"Nope I'm fine. Look let me go shower. I'll be back ok." Marcus said and smiled at her for being so worried.

"Told he was fine. But I will admit he scared the shit out of me too." Tracey said to Raven. 

Marcus gets into the locker room and runs to the showers and cleans his sweat off. She seemed scared. Maybe he shouldn't worry her like that. She jumped so high off of her seat. He shouldn't do that to her. He knows she's been to a few of the games but he didn't think she would worry about him like that. 'She must really care for me.' He thought. He needed to give her flowers out of his bag. He wanted to make her feel better.

He got done with his shower and dried off and used his wand to dry his hand and he styled it with his gel and put on his cologne and dressed up in his jeans, shirt, and sweater. The wind was a bit cold and he didn't really expect her to wait on him so he rushed and got out and found her still shivering because the wind was blowing hard. 

He grabbed her and said "Come away with me cutie." She tried talking but she chattered as she tried. She was freezing to the touch. "Oh babe if it's like this again you can always tell me no." He said with holding her tight.

"I bet if I did that....I ... I misssss the chance....to...see...you without a shirt on? No I will always come around. Next time I will build a fire and throw the rest of the girls on it so I can be warm." She said shaking. They ran to the courtyard and ran across the bridge and ran into the entrance. She was so cold that Marcus thought she would be a block of ice when they reached the school. Luckily she was fine just cold. She shivered as he hugged her.

"Oh honey." He whispered as he felt her face. Tracey and Adrian walked up to them as Raven was shaking cold. He used his wand to conjure one of his jumpers to wear. She could keep it just as long she never take it off. Marcus pulled out his sweater which was large. "Hey sweetie I know it's not purple but it's mine and...." She grabbed his large comfy dark green sweater and threw over her. He laughed. "Are you better now?"   
She smiled and said "Shh....I'm in my safety shell." and shrunk down in the oversized jumper. The three of the Slytherins laughed as she didn't emerge for a few minutes and when she did, she popped her head up and said "Look now I'm a turtle!" and got up dramatically slow. Marcus laughed as Tracey cracked up. 

"Do the impression of a Hot Dog." Tracey giggled like mad. Raven lied down back on the floor with her tongue out of her mouth slightly and looked at Tracey and she died laughing. Tracey laughed so hard that she fell over laughing. "I can't breathe!!! Raven stop I'm gonna die!"   
Raven got up and said "May I have your sweater? It's comfy and will be the only green thing I own." She asked Marcus as Tracey was still laughing. 

Marcus looked at her and she said "Tracey and I were over at my dad's one night two summers ago and we were playing an improv game and my dad yelled out do your best impression of a hot dog and Tracey couldn't think of anything and we were going to loose points and the game so I plopped on the ground and with my big sweater on and just lied on the floor silent with my tongue sticking out. And we won the game because my dad lost his mind from laughing so hard. He said 'What are you doing?' and I replied really quietly and said 'Shut up I'm a hot dog.' and boom my dad dies laughing. You would love the game. I wish you would've came because it was fun. This past summer I was at my mother's place and she hates it when I bring anyone over so now I'm almost 18 and I can bring you over to my dad's place and you'll love California. He says he likes how all UK people talk. I don't have the heart to correct him on what the UK really is. He sort of lumps you all in with the eastern Europeans." She said and just stared at her. He loves and adores her so much already. Anything she says he adores. 

"Marcus? Did you hear me?" Raven asked looking at him all confused.  
"You're adorable. Just plain freaking adorable. How am I so lucky to have you?" Marcus kissing her lips.   
"I am the lucky one. You're the handsome stud that brought me flowers. Gimme my jasmines please." She said breaking the kiss and grabbing his bag and setting it on his lap. She was excited for him to give her the flowers she already knew about. 

He reached in the bag and grabbed them out of his bag. They were in excellent care because he placed a charm on them to keep them fresh. She smiled and said "Thank you handsome." she kissed him and he smiled as they kissed because he knew she was happy. She was glowing to him. He kept rubbing her back as she was still cold. 

It was dinnertime and they went to his table again. Pansy sat down with Draco and his little gang of friends, but when she saw Raven and Marcus. She told Draco to move by them. Draco didn't seem to care but Pansy and Millicent wanted to sit next to them. Raven and Marcus sat next to his gang of friends. Karen Waters looked over towards Raven and Raven went to wave at her but quickly put her hand down when Karen just continued to look at her with disgust. 

"Is something wrong between you two?" Marcus asked. "Well must be with her because she hasn't talked to me all day as well Brooke, Courtney, and Catherine. So they must be the ones with the problem." Raven said looking down at his hand and she held it. 

"Hey babe if you want we can sit at the Ravenclaw table now if you want." Marcus said feeling she was neglected with her friends.   
"They told me not to bring you, in our argument last night so I said don't expect to see me with them for a while then." Raven said not acknowledging her old friends.

"Rave, is it bad when you go to the common room at night?" Marcus asked her concerned. She looked at him and said "No I had them leave my dorm and had Goodwin and Elizabeth move in. But the thing is I thought no would care that I'm dating you. I mean they didn't care when I asked them to come over to my dad's only Tracey came over to my house in the summer. It's like I can't do anything is right for them to fit in with them." 

Marcus said "If you want I can talk to them. I mean they can hate me all they want but if they hate you, that's just awful on their part."   
"I rather sit here, be with you, they aren't my friends if they give me ultimatums on who I care for and love for that matter." Raven said. He smiled at her. She looked at her plate and she asked him to pass the turkey and a kaiser roll and the cheese. She made a sandwich and split it with him since he didn't see anything he wanted to eat. She smiled at him when he took a bite. She forgot to tell him she put french salad dressing on it which only made the sandwich taste grander. He gasped at his food. "Sorry that's amazing. I didn't think I would like salad dressing on a sandwich. That's amazing." He said trying not to talk with his mouth full. Malfoy as annoying as he can be said "It can't be that good." and he put some dressing on his sandwich and went "I take that back immediately. This is amazing. I'll shut up now." He said eating his sandwich.

"See told you." Raven said and then found her favorite kettle crisps. "AHHHHHH!!!! There you are my beautiful potato babies. I shall consume you and you will give me your potatoe-y goodness." She said and started to eat her crisps. He laughed at her joke.   
"Nothing can keep you down for too long can it." Marcus asked her.  
"Not really I am happy because the potato babies were cut up and baked to a beautiful crispy crunchy deliciousness and lightly salted. Wait what was supposedly keeping me down....Oh right them... ok back to the potato babies." Raven said smiling and crunch into the crisps.   
He smiled she just couldn't let them get to her. She finds the good in anything or anyone.   
"I love you." Marcus whispered into her ear.  
"I love you too." Raven said out loud and then blushed when people looked over. Marcus smirked at her. 

Marcus and Raven were then startled by Professor Snape standing behind them.

"Ms. Hallows and Mr. Flint may I have a word with you both right now?" He asked. Marcus felt a little insecure if this was another line of questioning again he was going to lose it. 

"Sure thing Professor Snape. May I ask if we're in trouble?" Raven asked. He looked at her. Some how Raven can even make Professor Snape seem to like her.   
"Not that I know of Ms. Hallows. Would you please follow me?" He asked. They both stood up and followed Professor Snape out of the great hall.   
"Well good evening Mr. Flint and Ms. Hallows." Headmaster Dumbledore said. Raven said "Hello Headmaster. What can I help you with this evening?" 

Headmaster Dumbledore smiled at Raven and Marcus grabbed her hand. He was nervous about what was going on.   
"Well yes Ms. Hallows. Can you tell me why you're not talking to Brooke, Courtney, and Catherine? They claim you are under a spell. By the way I did hear the rumor and I don't believe it, but could you explain your relationship to me." Headmaster asked.

"Well my best friend Tracey set us up. After I had a crush on him and boom just happened." Raven said. She squeezed Marcus' hand.   
"And the not talking to your other friends?" Headmaster asked.  
"Well they don't want to trust my judgement and be respectful of my relationship with Marcus." Raven said.  
"You Mr. Flint? Have you anything to say?" Headmaster asked him.  
"I'm happy." Marcus said trying not to be nervous.   
"Ok fine with me." Headmaster said then said to Professor Snape "They seem fine and I think it is just rumors like Ms. Waters said." "Very well Headmaster." Snape said. 

"Marcus it's ok." Raven said holding his hand as they went outside to the courtyard and sat at the fountain. He was getting upset with the rumors of him trying to hurt her or use her. 

"No it's not. Having to answer for our relationship, just last night before I went to bed. I was asked by Professor Snape if I had pretty much casted a spell on you. Like the ugly guy isn't allowed to have a girl that loves him. " Marcus said. 

"First off Marcus you're handsome. I can see that. I don't see what everyone else sees, two you get asked that again you send them my way, and three you're the most wonderful guy in the world. I wouldn't trade you even if they said 'Raven here's your celebrity crush to marry you, but you have to give up Marcus Flint. ' and I would be 'Sorry my celebrity crush, Marcus Flint gave me a sweater and some wild jasmine flowers and you can't do better than that unless you got pizza with you'" Raven said now sitting in his lap and playing with his hair. 

"You would only leave me if your celebrity crush gave you pizza?" Marcus asked as he caressed her face.   
"Well yeah bbq chicken, bacon, extra cheese, and pineapple pizza is delicious." Raven said kissing his lips softly.   
"You're so sweet. We got to get in, I've got classwork to do." Marcus said not wanting to pull away from their kiss.  
"No you don't." Raven said continuing to kiss him.   
"Baby I got to get it done otherwise I will get detention and won't be able see you." Marcus said in between kisses.   
"Open your bag then show me." Raven said with a guilty smile spread across her face.  
"See here, and it's done. Did I finish it......Hey you did this! Raven I told you to just wait for me and you do my classwork?" Marcus said.   
"Well I was bored and wanted to help and I made sure you got the right answers and well just kiss me." Raven said sitting back in his lap and kissing him. Then the courtyard was filling up with other couples and stuff. Raven and Marcus were tired and decided to get to bed.

"I'll walk you back baby." Marcus said and yawned. Raven smiled and then yawned right back.   
"No you go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow handsome. I'm going to go before I miss you." Raven kissed him and started towards the stairs. But she felt his eyes on her. So she turned back around and ran over to him and kissed him passionately one last time before she had to go to bed. Marcus grinned. 

 

To be continued.


	3. Highs, Lows, and Christmas bows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Raven have now been dating for over two months now. They are still a strong couple and have their first disagreement about holidays. Marcus wants her to meet his parents while she doesn't want him to meet her four parents. She's ashamed of coming from a blended home and think his parents will judge her from that, or that her parents will shame her for being with Marcus. 
> 
> Oliver still pines after Raven even though her love life with Marcus is going strong. He pays upon Raven's disagreement with Marcus and convinces Marcus that Raven might leave him. So he does something stupid. 
> 
> Marcus and his friends then try to make Raven see that Marcus was being an idiot and listened to Oliver's lies, rumors, and doubts about their blossoming relationship. 
> 
> Raven is truly upset about the holidays since her parents unintentionally put her in the middle of their disputes about their custody agreement over her and her year younger brother that goes to Durmstrang. 
> 
> Will Marcus meet the elusive Mr. Hallows and Mrs. Romero-Garcia Richards and Raven's younger brother Falcon???

Oliver sat in his common room in Gryffindor tower. Pining over Raven. She was smiling in their last picture they took together which was a year ago. He looked at her and him in the picture and they were dancing like idiots to the Weird Sisters and pretending to play guitar. He sighed heavily. Then he heard the door to the common room open and it was Harry Potter his seeker and his friend Ronald Weasley returning from their trip to the library with Hermione Granger that struggled with three large books as the boys rushed in. Hermione was usually studying something so he didn't care to notice she was carrying advanced copies of ancient ruins text books. 

He sighed again as he pushed back the picture into his pocket of his cloak. He saw Fred and George come into the common room as well. They noticed the picture. Fred came to his side "So are we feeling any better today?" as he wrapped an arm around Oliver's neck and George came up behind them and snagged the picture from Oliver's pocket. Oliver nearly took Fred's arm off when he span around to capture the last remaining picture of him and his crush. 

"Stop doing this to yourself. She's with him and that's final. She really cares for the ugly troll, let it be. She might come to her senses when she's over him. She's only 17 and you as well. He's 18, it's not going to last forever. Not with his teeth and her being American, more likely they'll break up at the end of the year so she can go back home." George said getting over Oliver's pathetic attempts to break Raven and Marcus Flint up. It was becoming too childish. George didn't want his friend hurt but the damage was done. He was told no and his heart broke. He also lost the girl to the enemy. 

 

"You can't just forget a girl like her. She's the one, THE ONE!!" Oliver roared with anger. Snatching the picture back from George.   
Fred immediately grabs it back. "Look at her, she's a good person, but she's obviously got problems. She chose an ugly guy over you. Look at her and tell me what you don't like about her. Look she's got uhh...uhh... well I don't love her but I don't have anything bad to say about her, she's a good hearted person for a Slytherin lover." Fred said trying to help Oliver see something wrong with Raven. 

"She's.... she's tiny. She's got long black hair that waves at the ends, she's sweet, she's heartfelt, she's got a blended family...." Oliver said trying to think of anything bad of her and stopped and thought of a way to break her away from Marcus Flint once and for all. He shut up quickly and just went back to the staring to the fire pretending to listen to Fred and George and his other teammates and friends about Raven. 

"She's got a blended family." Oliver whispered to himself. He could ruin a lot of things for her and he knew how to do it. The question was, could he live with the guilt of hurting her. Could he live with the guilt of breaking her heart, could he ruin the love she felt for Marcus Flint for good? He never felt like more of a Slytherin than he did right now. His brain said no but his heart screamed with passion 'DO IT!! MAKE HIM SUFFER, SHE'LL SUFFER TOO!!' 

Oliver went to the table in the common room and with a few sheets of parchment paper and with the help of Katie Bell. They began to write two letters. One to Mr. Bidziil Hallows Raven's father. He lived among his fellow Chumash American-Indian people and he was a valiant father. He loved his daughter as if she were his little queen. He always welcomed her home with gifts, food, acceptance, and her room as she left it as a purple palace. He treasured his daughter since he considered his daughter a blessing and his son a curse. Oliver thought to himself of her brother as he remembered stories of Raven saying 'He's so horrible, he can fail a class anytime he wants but if I so much make a wrong answer on my exam I get no slack. My mom always loved him more because in her family sons are more desirable.' Oliver also remembered just before Raven stopped talking to him after the fight her mother tried to mess up the custody agreement for Raven to return to her father's for Christmas and New Years while she had to spend Easter with her mother. He also remembered how her mother was unbearable to her when she sent the holler to Raven about how she mixed up her dates and the school sent her to her father's instead of to her mother's. That howler was god awful, even though it was in Spanish, a few words like 'Bitch' and 'unwanted spoiled whiny pathetic mess' weren't hard to translate as another student that spoke Spanish in Gryffindor said that mother shouldn't be a mother. Oliver was trying not to think of Raven as his crush but as his enemy. 

"To the best dad in the universe, I want to spend holidays with mom this year. I feel like our relationship could use some healing, it's better this way. So she doesn't get mad and bitter like she always does." Katie read outloud not wanting to be involved at all. Oliver promised her he go to Hogsmeade with her if she did. 

"Good. Now onto the bitch of a mother she's got." Oliver said with a dark tone to his voice. He hated her mother. Raven was a ray of sunshine and her mother was the dark side of the moon. Maybe Raven didn't deserve this but his heart is screaming at him to finish this once and for all. 

"Mother, I feel that it's my daughterly duty to see you at Christmas. I plan to bring my things for a total of two days and will be back at school as per to our usual agreement since you usually take this time to be with Falcon and your husband Jason Richards and his children. I know I must have given you better notice as I am focused on my studies and forgot to write to you of my plans for Christmas. " Katie read outloud from the other letter. She felt miserable reading that. She felt bad for Raven and having an ill-tempered mother. 

"Beautiful, it's as she wrote it herself." Oliver said smiling. Katie still felt unsure. Oliver sent her to the owlery and sent the letters. Katie would regret this moment for as long as she lived. She used to hate Raven for stealing Oliver's heart from her but she respected her after she rejected Oliver. Katie wasn't use to this Oliver and he frightened her with his mean ways. She missed her Oliver and the Oliver that was a good man to everyone including rivals even though he always tried to break Marcus Flint's fingers at every game for Quidditch. It's like Oliver really and truly hated Marcus Flint. At first she hated him as well for his looks and then she hated him because Oliver influenced her thinking but saw that Marcus had a bum rep. He wasn't exactly attractive and was considered evil for how he played quidditch but he was a gentleman when he rammed the bludger at my arm, and immediately after the game he awaited to apologize to me and Angelina Johnson. 

She walked back to see Marcus and Raven fighting over the holidays. 'Poor things, they have no idea that their fate is already decided for them due to Oliver's meddling.' She ran back to the tower and headed to her room and cried into a pillow, she felt as if she sold her soul to the devil for a date in hogsmeade with Oliver Wood.

"MARCUS!!! I can't meet them. They'll hate me." Raven said chasing after an angry Marcus. He turned around with a look that scared her.   
"I LOVE YOU!! That means they want to meet you. I told them all about you. What do you mean they'll hate you? I think you're afraid to not see your dad. I told you I want you to meet them on Christmas Eve and then Christmas Day we'll be at your dad's, baby I want to meet your family and I think it's only fair you meet mine as well." Marcus said holding her hands in his. 

"They'll hate me. I can see it now. Raven why do you go to Hogwarts and not Ilvermorny? Oh sorry Mr. and Mrs. Flint my mom cheated on my dad, she left me and my dad and took my brother, married that man she cheated on my dad with, then proceeded to dictate my life and hates me. Yeah my parents are divorced and remarried to their respected partners and I really only love my father and step mom and can't stand my mother and step father since they are only interested in money and will demand to ask to see copies of your annual income and determine if your handsome son is worth speaking too only at holidays." Raven said without skipping a beat. 

Marcus looked at her for a second and he hurled his head back and laughed hard. He almost cried from laughing hard. Raven stared at him and in shock, smacked his mouth. He stopped laughing at her.

"You just smacked me?" Marcus said in shock.   
"Well you laughed at my genuine concerns of meeting your parents." Raven said now about to cry.  
"I was just gobsmacked literally by you and your hand just now. You realize how crazy that sounds right?" Marcus said hugging her tight. 

Adrian and Tracey saw what went down. "Hey is everything ok?" They asked in unison.   
"Yes." Raven replied now crying into Marcus' chest.  
"She's nervous about meeting my family at Christmas." Marcus said trying to stop her from crying.  
"Oh right. I love Mr. and Mrs. Flint. She's so sweet and he's hilarious. So opposite of what Marcus is." Tracey joked.  
Raven continued to cry.   
"It's not...not...that." Raven said inbetween sobs.  
"Oh it's because of the.....the whole thing between your mom and dad right?" Adrian asked Raven.  
"Yes...She's horrible, he's too kind-hearted, and they can put me through alot and last week was rough because I get a letter from my brother Falcon the snob and so Draco Malfoy the second and he said 'I bet mom forgot who you're going to this year. Stop the show, no one here wants you around. Mom writes me every day she doesn't even miss you, in fact she complains at much of a do-gooder you are and wishes you weren't around.' It's just becoming a harder and harder time to try to have a relationship with those two. My step mom is amazing and my dad is much happier man with her. I just feel like I'm caught out at sea and no life boat is to rescue me." Raven said still sad and in Marcus' arms. She was cold the snow was at least two feet high. The charms on the school ground made it somewhat easier to walk around in the snow but she was still cold. It was saturday and she had three weeks left til Christmas and she was worried to even meet Mr. and Mrs. Flint and she was worried Marcus would hate her family. 

"Rave, I love you, your brother is an asshole, your mom can kiss my ass because you're worth existing in this world because look at me I was a hopeless loser with nothing in my life and boom you pop in and life is better than ever. Also when we meet my parents they will just show you some scary things like...my first baby bath, my first haircut, and my first steps pictures, and in fact no now you can't come." Marcus said jokingly. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. He wanted to make her laugh so he didn't move from her head. He pretended to be stuck on her.  
"Oh no I'm stuck." He said and she burst out laughing.   
"Shut up Marcus." Raven said and hugged him tighter. She was shivering now. The four of them ran into the entrance and brushed off the snow from their coats and took off their gloves. 

There stood Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick.   
"Ms. Hallows, I had received a howler from Mrs. Romero-Garcia Richards just now. I intercepted it this time since last time you were sent one, it wasn't a nice one. Your mother is expecting to receive you for Christmas as you asked in your letter. She was very unhappy about this and well you can open it back up later if you like." Headmaster Dumbledore said handing Raven the howler. 

"I didn't send her a letter. I don't to be near her. She's so mean...and unfair. She knew I was going to dad's. There's got to be a mistake. I can't go with her. Please there's got to be a mistake. Please I can't go to her house. She's... she's....evil to me." Raven said and ran off and Tracey ran after her. Marcus stood there shocked along with Adrian. 

Oliver heard the conversation as he was walking nearby and he smirked. He saw Raven running up the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room and Tracey yelling after her. He noticed her crying her eyes out as she ran. Her long black hair flying in the breeze and he caught the scent of vanilla in the air. His heart screamed again only in agony. He felt like the biggest villain in the world right now. He couldn't believe her mother would respond with another howler and make her come even though she hated Raven. Oliver looked down at the ground and saw Katie coming down the stairs. He noticed Katie looked incredibly uncomfortable as Raven ran pass crying. Tracey still running after her. 

Tracey ran as fast as Raven and was a bit taller than her and could actually cut Raven off but Tracey couldn't bare Raven crying badly. She knew Raven hated her mother but she didn't think her mother was bad as she let on until now. Tracey knew that Raven's mother Luisana Romero-Garcia Richards was a bit of an arrogant woman that considered daughters in the line a bad element but she didn't think Raven's mom hated Raven. Raven was a gift to her father and was often treasured by her father. Tracey put two and two together and saw that Raven's father had to play both roles as mother and father and he had to heal Raven's emotional side as she come home from her mother's full of sorrow and regret.

"All you need to do is not go. Pretend to fall ill or something." Tracey said as Raven and her entered a bathroom and Raven ran into a stall. She heard Raven vomit. Tracey unlocked the door with the Alohamora charm and saw Raven getting sick with nervousness. Tracey knew Raven battled with anxiety over her mom but not once saw her get sick. 

"Sweetie stop. Stop you're letting her win. She's got this sick power over you because you want a relationship with her and she doesn't let her know you're not one to trifle with. Go to Marcus' home and then he gets to meet your amazing dad." Tracey said hugging her. She heard footsteps and turned to see Marcus and Adrian standing there. Marcus looked so nervous. Tracey gestured to him to hold Raven. She wiped her mouth and cleaned her mess with a quick spell. Marcus quickly took Raven away from Tracey's arms and Raven completely melted down in his arms. 

"I didn't send her a letter. I don't want to go. She hates me. He hates me. My brother hates me. Even my step sisters that don't know me hate me. I only see my brother once a year and my step sisters have never be introduced to me. I can't go. I won't go. I hate her. I won't go to her house. That place is full of pictures of her and my brother and none of me. She has some with my step sisters and they have matching outfits on and they look like they are more mother and daughter than she and I are. I don't deserve this. I really can't do this. I hate her. I hate her." Raven proclaimed. She cried. She wouldn't even stop crying. Marcus held her and she didn't move. She was terribly upset. 

"It's really this bad. She doesn't show any emotion to you at all?" Marcus asked so concerned. His girlfriend just vomited badly from anxiety of her mother. 

"That bad? THAT BAD!!??? She called me a mistake. She said she should've killed me before I was born. She said she had a feeling I'd be a bitch, that I'd be like my dad, kind-hearted, always putting everyone else first and not showing her any proper respect whatever that means. She said when I was three years old she gave me molded bread to teach me a lesson for asking for more oatmeal. I was sick for 2 weeks with stomach problems, I nearly died of dehydration and she wouldn't allow me to a hospital for treatment. I was in Spain with this bitch! I hate Spain it's too hot. At least with my dad after he contacted his lawyer of receiving no word about me and why she was late sending me back home he found at that I was rushed to a hospital, a muggle one as I passed out in the marketplace. She's an evil bitch. Why would she do this to me? I don't want to go with her. She makes zero effort and I make all the effort in the world to see her even though she's done terrible things to me and my dad. But her lawyer is good. Just wait until March, I'll be 18 and she can't say anything to me again. I have her out of my life for good, you just wait." Raven said ranting. She was upset and angry. Tracey and Adrian stared at her in disbelief but Tracey knew of Raven's mother being angry with Raven for a little thing like forgetting to write a thank you note for visiting her two years ago on Easter. The howler she got was brutal. 

"Ok well here's the plan you won't go. I'll message my parents and then I'll have to message your dad and tell him there's been a change of plans. " Marcus said. He put a finger to her lips as she was about to speak again.  
"I know what to do. Just let me take care of it." Marcus said and she just held him. She looked and felt defeated. 

Oliver heard the whole thing. "Marcus now wants to be a hero uhh? We'll see about that." Oliver said to himself. He saw Raven holding onto him. He didn't want her to suffer about her mother but she needed to be punished too, rejecting him like he was nothing. He was angry but those brown eyes of hers with tears coming out of them and the story she told them, he knew about years ago. It was about 3 years ago when he heard her talk about her mother. They were in the library and she was putting her heart on her sleeve again listening to my problems about my dad being harsh on me about my grades slipping. She offered me help in ruins and herbologu immediately. He remembered how kind she was to help him memorize the plants he needed to know to an exam by a song. He knows those plants now due to her making up a song for him to hum too. He heard the heartbreaking tale of her being placed into a hospital without contact to her dad that was following the custody agreement as planned and he was enraged at her story. She was just a toddler and remembered her mom hurting her because of unknown and sick reasons.   
Oliver felt a pain in his chest to see her this way, but it was already unfolding. Now he had to hit Flint where it hurts the most. He saw how disgustingly sweet he was with Raven but he also noticed that Marcus had a vice and smoking was it. Raven doesn't like smokers. He had to be sneaking cigs with Adrian Pucey and his other friends while he was in class or something. Mostly he stuck to Raven's side. Oliver continued to think as he stood outside the bathroom and the corridor was empty and that's when he got the idea of getting Raven at the right place at the right time. He remembered that every night at around 8 after dinner for the past two months Marcus leaves the great hall and let's Raven sit by herself for five minutes with Tracey and her new Slytherin friends. He leaves to the courtyard with Adrian, Cassius, Peregrine, Miles, and Lucian and that when he smokes and goes back to loving on Oliver's Raven. 

"Got him" Oliver whispered. 

 

"I feel better knowing you know what it feels like for me. I just know you'll do something to help me. I can't be near her it really makes me have bad anxiety. I get so stressed out that it makes me unhappy I yelled at you or got upset with you. I'm just so scared she'll start something with my dad. Then I'll end up in Spain with an unhappy existence." Raven said burrowing her head into Marcus' chest once again. He loved that when she hide away from the rest of the world into his chest. 

"I love you Rave. I got it all covered. I know it's not easy to talk about but I'm glad you told me. Why did she think you sent her a letter though? I hope maybe she got mixed up and just took out on the wrong person." Marcus said holding her and kissing her lips for a second. He was going to have a nicotine fit soon if he didn't get a cigarette. He was stressed more around this time because he knew Raven had already did her Christmas shopping for him, their friends, her family, and his family and he had his done but he couldn't find anything he liked for Raven and he had only three weeks to get her something and he didn't want her to have nothing from him. His parents were delighted to meet her and had already purchased her a gift for Christmas and putting pressure on him to get her something expensive, nice, and something of love because they treasured anyone that loved their son. 

"Hey babe I need to go for a walk my legs are getting sore and I won't be gone long so you don't have to walk alone to your common room." Marcus said.  
"Marcus I worry about your legs. They've been bugging you for weeks now. I think Madame Pomfrey should see you about it. But be careful handsome." Raven said kissing his lips and he kissed back and then went off. Adrian and the guys went after him. Raven and Tracey began talking about Christmas presents they bought for Marcus and Adrian when Oliver came up to Slytherin table. 

"Hey you come with me right now. It's your boyfriend... he's not doing what he said he was doing." Oliver said to Raven. He pointed for her to follow. She looked at Tracey and Tracey said "I don't think she should follow you anywhere." 

"I wasn't asking you for your opinion was I Davies?" Oliver hissed back and grabbed Raven's hand and led her out of the great hall. Raven put up a fight as Oliver dragged her to the courtyard.

"OLIVER STOP!!!! I SAID STOP!! LET ME GO!!!!!" Raven shouted and Oliver didn't let go of her arm.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LOOK!!" Oliver shouted back as he pulled her to the entrance of the courtyard and pointed to the six Slytherins smoking cigarettes and talking about their girlfriends.

"She really looked upset about this situation about her mom. Do you think you can manage her now that she's got a flaw?" joked Cassius. 

"Look Cassius, she's got one flaw so what. I can handle anything with her. She's just....upset and that makes me feel like...well I didn't know what to do...like I froze. I never freeze. I just hope she doesn't ...." Marcus was interrupted by Raven walking out in the freezing cold as Oliver saw the fury burrowing out of her ears. Oliver smiled and watched as the show went down. 

"DOESN'T WHAT!!?? Need you to care about my ONE FLAW!!!!! AM I JOKE TO YOU!!??? ALSO YOUR LEGS HURT!!!!??? NICE TO KNOW THAT YOU SMOKE TOO! WHAT'S NEXT MORE LIES??? I TOLD YOU HOW I GOT HURT BY MY MOM YOU TALK SHIT ABOUT ME TO YOUR FRIENDS!!!!?? WANT SOME WHISKEY WITH YOUR CIGARETTE??? WHAT ELSE IS GOING TO COME OUT YOUR MOUTH THAT YOU THINK I'M NOT WORTH YOUR TIME OR YOUR TRUST!!! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME!!!!" Raven yelled. She pointed Oliver to Marcus. 

"He actually said to come here and I said no and shouted at him to stop dragging me down here to you because I TRUSTED YOU!! and boy was I wrong!! I guess my life is nothing to you but a joke.. I can't believe I told you about my mom and then you talk shit behind my back about it! I thought she was an ass but you take the whole cake. I never once judged you on your flaws because as someone that loved you I would never throw your flaws in your face let alone to my friends that I had to cut ties with because I loved you enough to do so because they judged the fuck out of you Marcus and I stuck up for you! I can't believe I trusted and loved you! GOODBYE!!!" Raven said shaking possibly due to the cold or anger Oliver couldn't tell. 

"WAIT!!! RAVEN!!! I'M SORRY IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!?? WAIT LOVED!!? NOT LOVES!!?? WAIT COME BACK!!!" Marcus shouted running in the snow. His friends looked in shock. Adrian looked dead at Oliver and Oliver for the first time smirked at the Slytherin giving him the death glare and felt like he had won a thousand Quidditch matches in a row. 

"WOW you can tell she's got some Spanish in her veins, she's passionate even if she was in the wrong." Cassius said trying to relieve the tension. 

"NO RAVEN WAIT!!" Marcus continued to yell after Raven as she walked fast passed Oliver and Oliver went after her. 

Marcus caught up to Oliver and he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and roared "You lied to her. She's upset and its your fault!" Oliver laughed. 

"She's been sad since you two got together. She's probably realizing her mistake was you. You make her give up her friends she was best friends with to be with you, you make her ashamed by said friends, then tell her you love her and can't stick up for her but degrade her with your friends. You're a lost cause." Oliver said as The Weasley twins, a few other Gryffindor friends come from the great hall to fight the six Slytherins. 

"GET OFF OF HIM FLINT!!!" Fred yelled at him.   
"FUCK OFF WEASLEY!!! HE JUST RUINED MY RELATIONSHIP WITH RAVEN!!!! He's gonna get his ass kicked!!! Anyone else that steps in will get the same fate." Marcus yelled.  
Cassius, Adrian, Lucian, Miles, and Peregrine show up and draw their wands at the Gryffindors. 

"BACK OFF NOW!! WOOD YOU DID THIS!!! YOU MESSED WITH HER HEAD!!! SHE WAS ALREADY STRESSED AND YOU MESSED WITH HER!! Don't think for a second I didn't see that smirk you pulled when you ran after Raven. 

Raven was in Ravenclaw tower and Tracey saw the whole thing and tried to stop Oliver and was too late. Raven grabbed her dream diary to calm herself down. Her anxiety levels were well over 10 and she wanted something to calm her down so she grabbed the dream diary and tried to decipher her last nightmare of Marcus covered in bruises, scratches, and cuts. She tried to forget him but maybe her nightmare meant this would happen to her. 

She read and saw that the snake represented lies, betrayal, and an ending of a relationship.   
"NO!" Raven shouted and threw the book to the wall. Elizabeth entered the room in a panic and a worried look on her face. "Its Marcus." She spoked rather scared.

"I don't care!" Raven said. She cried. She did care. Her heart hurt. Her mother's strange power over her was too much and Marcus lies were too much.  
"He was hurt in the courtyard. Oliver too. But Marcus was hit with a hex that caused burns on his neck, arms, and torso. He was in worse condition than Oliver because he got to his head about you. It was a big fight between Slytherin and Gryffindor again but bigger and Adrian had to carry Marcus away as he was burned so badly he couldn't move on his own." Elizabeth said scared. 

"HE WAS BURNED??" Raven said so shocked she didn't realized she screamed at her friend. 

Raven took off running to the hospital wing. She stopped as she saw The Weasley twins with bloody noses and minor cuts and scrapes. Cassius and Lucian had cuts on their faces being healed by others in the hospital wing. Oliver was knocked out with a bloody mouth and Katie was helping with him. Adrian and Madame Pomfrey were attending to Marcus covered in burns and blood. The people involved looked at Raven as she came into the hospital wing and she looked at Adrian and he looked at her and said "He's alive he's just hurt badly. We got it so don't worry just try to sit down over there." Adrian said a little angrily at her. 

"Adrian, he's bleeding by his neck, just let me help." Raven said and Adrian snapped at her "NO! You are the cause of this!! That idiot over there made the mistake to meddle in your relationship and has a hard on for you and this idiot here! This idiot here loves you and worships you! I think you like the attention don't you Hallows!!!" Adrian roared at her. Tracey walked in hearing him yell at her. 

"SHUT UP ADRIAN!!! Wood prayed on her stress end of story! Now apologize and let her help. She's hot headed sometimes so move aside now and come out here now!" Tracey yelled and dragged Adrian away from Marcus. 

Raven wiped his neck and applied potions to his burns and helped Madame Pomfrey remove his shirt and saw that his skin was charred and bloody. She was tearing up and pressed the potions into his wounds and he howled in pain and screamed louder as she pressed more. She was so sorry for him being in pain and Cassius held Marcus' legs down and Lucian held down his shoudlers as Raven pressed the clean cloth into his chest again and this time he screamed so bad that he passed out from the pain. The charred skin was repairing itself and almost turning back to normal but burnt like red as fire. She ran her hand in his hair as Madame Pomfrey brought in some potions to cool his skin and used an Aloe plant to place over the burns. 

"I'm really and truly sorry." She whispered. She looked at his torso and neck still red as fire and his friends including Adrian came to his side. Raven got up and was about to leave when Adrian grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. 

"I didn't mean to yell at you. I know you don't like the attention and Tracey told me there's a lot more to your situation with your family than you let on. I get it. I get your nervous and shy but Marcus isn't like this with just everyone. He got burned and almost died defending your honor and your relationship. He loves you, please don't end this between you two due to Wood's lies. Look he's stressed out because he knows you got your shopping done and he still hasn't found something you would truly want. He also wants you to meet his family which is a first for him because of his appearance he never thought he would find anyone like you to love him back. He smokes because we...we're stupid and think its cool but he's super stressed out for the holidays. I know it isn't an excuse to smoke but give him a pass on it. And he wasn't talking shit as you put it about you. He said he froze that he saw you not like yourself. The first time he froze was when he saw you lose it today because you're so strong, he thought nothing could bring you down. But this thing with your mom is really messed up. He needs to know more than what you're telling him when you're upset. Tell him everything. Tracey said you never want him to meet your mom since she destroys everything you hold dear and that includes him. You're protecting him from her aren't you?" Adrian asked.

"Yes. She will say horrible things about me, my father, my life in America, my way of how I do things. She'll do anything to break my heart. She'll do anything to break his. She knows I have a boyfriend but doesn't know about him not even his name. She keeps asking for his family name demanding that he come from a high annual income family, that he can't be anything but perfect, and that if he's an ounce different she'll disown me, she'll do anything to shame him and he'll leave me." Raven said very defeated by all of this. She couldn't even look at Adrian for she would burst into tears. 

"She did this to me with my ex-boyfriend. I didn't love him as I love Marcus. He's special and my ex was mistake. He told her everything about how we were together and she told him awful things about me. Saying I'm a slut, I'm a cheater, a liar, and that I hop from one man to the next. I was 14 and he was 16. She even felt sorry for him because she like interviewed him asking about his family's income, where they come from, and started to pay him to keep me on the good path and from being a whore. He eventually got tired of her bossing him around and he dumped me like I was diseased with a contagious virus. She ruined a lot for me at that time too. She took my clothes and burned them because I didn't want to watch Falcon and his rude friends for the night while she and her new husband got on vacation for summer break just last year. I mean she's not happy with me and I didn't do anything to upset her. I just get so bad anxiety from seeing or hearing of her. I feel like killing myself when I'm forced to see her but feel free when I get home to my dad's." Raven said trying not to cry and the tears were hitting the floor. 

Oliver was awake and heard her tell that story. She wanted a nice life. She didn't want people to know of her troubles and he just put them out there for everyone to know. He felt horrible.  
Katie walked up to him. "I don't think you should let them see your awake just yet." She whispered softly. She looked so nervous for him. Katie looked at Raven and Raven turned to look at the eyes on her. 

"Is he ok Katie?" Raven asked pointing to Oliver. Katie nodded her head and she smiled at her. 

"Yes he's fine now." Katie said cleaning Oliver's face.   
Oliver pretended to be asleep.  
Raven turned to Adrian and continued her conversation with them.

"So can I stay. It's late and tomorrow is Sunday. I'm sleeping here tonight." Raven said sitting in the chair next to Marcus' bed and holding his hand as he healed. The skin looked new, he was in pain and was fast asleep due to the potions. She held his hand and the guys patted her shoulder and went to their common room.

"Marcus can you hear me handsome. I still love you and I'm so sorry honey. Please don't be mad at me. I'm so sorry." She whispered and then sobbed into her hands. She felt so responsible. It was 4 in the morning and she was still up watching Marcus. 

Marcus slept until 5 in the morning. He woke up to someone holding his hand and saw the slumped figure in the chair next to him. It was dark so he turned on the lamp next to the figure. It was Raven now passed out from being sleep deprived. He smiled and felt alive after the potions and pain killers worked on him. He pulled her into his bed. He held her and lied down and fell back to sleep with her in his arms.

Oliver too was up. He saw that Raven fell back into his arms and was now lying in the same bed with his rival. He felt ashamed for his actions. He knew Marcus would love her as much as he could but he couldn't admit just yet. 

*Two weeks later* 

It was now one week closer to the meeting of parents for Marcus and Raven. They had a good recovery period of where they talked things out about the cigarette smoking and Raven's terrible anxiety. They talked about everything they had been threw in their lives. He felt more connected with Raven in every since of the word. Also after the fight Oliver and Marcus had to spend a week in detention and stay separated from each other at all costs or they would lose their titles as quidditch captains and be kicked off of their teams. 

Marcus went into Hogsmeade. He knew what to purchase Raven now more than ever than he did before. He went right into the jewelry store and picked up a beautiful silver band ring with a emerald and diamond on it. He was going to propose for Christmas. He was just going to ask her father for permission on Christmas and propose. He felt so close with Raven and he felt like he couldn't just be boyfriend and girlfriend. It had to be more than that.   
He knew she was the one and his one and only. He was so happy with the ring. 

"Got it!" He said to Adrian and he smiled and said "I can't wait to hear the good news after Christmas."   
"Me too Ade." Marcus said tucking the ring into his pocket. 

Raven now sat along with Tracey and Remedy and Karen Waters, she sat with them and told them she was sorry for judging the relationship with Marcus. Raven immediately forgave her old friend. They sat in the library wrapping up presents. They all saw Marcus' present and was a huge box full of Falmouth Falcons gear and some new polish for his broom. 

"So have you two thought of the other gift to give to each other?" Tracey asked.  
"You mean sex?" Karen asked weirded out.   
"I don't know it's going to be my first time." Raven said.  
"I think you should. You two love each other. I say do it. So I don't be the only girl here who's done it with their boyfriend." Tracey said.  
"I got a confession. I have too." Remedy said.   
"Ok me too." Karen said about her new boyfriend Barrington over Hufflepuff.   
"Wow am I the only girl making their boyfriend wait?" Raven asked.

"Well it's not a bad thing to think about." Raven pondered.   
"But it's up to you." Tracey said dropping the topic.   
"I think I want to though. I just wanted to make sure he wants too." Raven said.

To be continued.


	4. Christmas, Family, and marriage???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Marcus propose to Raven in this chapter? Raven gets a weird message from one of her step sisters about her mother, but decides to ignore it because knowing her luck it was something about how her mother hated her for making plans with her boyfriend. 
> 
> Oliver dealt with a lot of hate for the fight between him and Marcus Flint. His teammates were upset with his behavior and Katie won't even look at him anymore. He starts to feel that Raven was right that she wasn't meant for him except as a friend. Oliver wants to apologize but can't do to the staying away from Flint was still in effect and could cost him his position as captain and could reflect badly to quidditch scouts. 
> 
> Marcus is now excited to see his parents with his girlfriend. They leave Hogwarts to start their holiday adventure. Marcus is nervous Raven will say no to his marriage proposal but he feels its right. They were a great if not the greatest couple ever and Marcus wants to share his life with Raven. 
> 
> Marcus also desperately fights to quit smoking no matter how stressed out he feels. 
> 
> Raven and Marcus finally make it to the holidays. Enjoy the read guys.

Marcus and his friends were all in their dorm packing for the holidays. Adrian, Lucian, Miles, Terrance, Cassius, and Peregrine notice the small black velvet box on his nightstand. The teenagers all look at it not really sure if they can believe that Marcus is going to propose to Raven. They all saw how she was with him in the hospital wing, she cared for him deeply and they all saw how she would wait for him after he spend his nights in detention for the fight. 

"Are you sure you can do this mate? Marriage is a big step. You've only been dating for almost three months now. It's a little fast don't you think?" Adrian the brotherly best friend asked Marcus. Marcus just continued pack his things and gifts for his parents and Raven's father and step mom. He was so nervous about meeting her family. He wanted a cigarette to calm his nerves but he said he would stop smoking to Raven after the hospital visit. He couldn't lie to her or go back on his word. 

"What are you saying Ade? That I shouldn't do it? I really love her." Marcus replied knowing he couldn't ignore his best friend. 

"I didn't say that but maybe not rush it? I say wait until you guys graduate or better yet marry her after you get on the Falmouth Falcons team. Something a little later wouldn't hurt." Adrian said. Lucian shook his head agreement. Cassius, Miles, and Terrance said "Do it mate. I say the sooner the better. You never know if she'll go back to America or remain here. Give her a reason to stay here."

"She and I have talked about that. She said we would stay here for a bit and then once we felt comfortable with it, we would move to New Zealand. She and I have really planned things out together like we are already married to each other." Marcus said packing the ring in his cloak pocket. He felt a piece of paper and he pulled it out. It was Tracey's handwriting of a serial killer messy but he could read it the same. It had Raven's name and Marcus' name on it. It was that game they played on the first practice Raven went too for him. 

"See even on this paper Adrian you're destined to be my best man and Tracey to be her maid of honor." Marcus said handing him the paper. Adrian smiled and then looked up from the paper and asked "Would I really be your best man and not Cassius." Cassius looked at him with shock and dramatically gasped and said "BUT FLINT!!! I'm YOUR BEST FRIEND!!!" 

"You two could both do it. I'm sure its going to be a big wedding from what Tracey put on the paper." Marcus said as he packed the last of the presents in his trunk. 

"Wow mate. You might come back engaged, dead by her dad, or worse your mom will hate that necklace you got her because forget Raven for a second and think of what your mom would do if that necklace doesn't have your birth stone on it." Cassius said to Marcus as they made their way to the train in the freezing cold. The snow was flurrying everywhere. 

Raven and Tracey were dragging their huge trunks behind them and Marcus spotted them and he ran back to help Raven mostly. He saw Adrian behind them and saw he was waited down with three suitcases of Tracey's and two of Raven's. She smiled at Marcus and then Marcus grabbed Raven's suitcases from Adrian. 

"Be careful those are for my dad, you, step mom, step siblings from my step mom, my nephews, nieces, and cousins." Raven said as she dragged her trunk to be loaded into the train. Marcus felt waited down from the two suitcases that he just handed them to the conductor and gratefully said "Thank you" to the conductor as they placed them into the loading compartment. 

"So do you think your parents are going to really like me?" Raven asked as they managed to grab a cabin near the rear of the train. 

"Honey for the millionth time yes. They got that picture from Halloween of you and I dressed up as Morticia and Gomez Addams and they replied with 'Aww she's so beautiful, make her come home for Christmas.' They really want to meet you and think your amazing and love that you love me." Marcus said reassuring her again.

"I know but I love you and don't want to screw up or say something wrong. I am a very nervous person about this type of this stuff. You're the first person I love the most in the world and this is scary for me. I know it's only for the night and Christmas Eve but in two days I can say something wrong. I just won't want to scare them off or have you tell me its over because they don't like me." Raven said as they entered the cabin and sat down. 

"Ugghhh beautiful you do make me nuts with your anxiety but I love you for it too. Just tell me you love me again and that's all that matters." Marcus said kissing her forehead. "I love you Marcus." Raven said and pulled him to her mouth and began to kiss him passionately. 

"Someone's nervous uhh?" Tracey said as she entered the cabin with Adrian. Cassius and Lucian walked in with their girlfriends. Remedy was another friendly face that popped into the cabin. Remedy and Lucian had been together longer than Lucian's dump em and move on to the next one. 

"Yes terribly but I got the cure for her anxiety and that's me." Marcus said and kissed Raven again. Raven kissed him again. Then a beautiful dark brown almost black owl tapped the window. He realized it was Raven's owl Trixie and he opened the window and got the letter from her. He handed her a treat since she loved Marcus and delivered her his messages to Raven all the time first and for most. 

"Thanks Trixie." Marcus said. He saw it was a dark blue envelope with her mother's seal on the back of the letter. He sighed. That woman knew when to ruin any thing of Raven's day. 

"Babe it's your mother's seal, should I read it or do you want too?" Marcus asked.  
"You do it. I rather not read it at all. My energy and focus is trying to control my anxiety of meeting your parents." Raven said looking at him lovingly again.  
"Ok. I'll read it." Marcus said. 

He read the letter. It wasn't from her mother but from her step-sister Kayleigh Richards. He read the letter twice it was a page long but he wanted to make sure he understood it. 

"Babe it's from Kayleigh, she says your mother is going into the hospital and wanted to know if you would be in the area to see her." Marcus said.  
"It's probably a pathetic attempt to get me to come over and deal with her insanity." Raven said not caring about the letter. She took it from him and read it and said "Well not today" and ripped it up and toss the pieces outside. 

"What if she's serious about it?" Marcus asked.  
"Well I said what I did with her two weeks ago in my final letter. I said I couldn't deal with her hatred of me anymore, and that this was my final letter to her and I wouldn't be talking to her ever again. Her mouth wrote too many checks her ass couldn't cash. It was after your hospital stay. I realized her crap was interfering with you and me and I couldn't stand getting myself sick over her insanity. I just want to be happy and she doesn't make me happy when she treats me like I'm cinderella and my ugly step sisters are her favorite daughters. I even told after she got this letter to not call me her daughter anymore." Raven said putting her head into his chest.

Marcus was impressed with her sticking up to her mom but he wandered why she never said anything. Marcus knew she was protecting him from her and he smiled at her snuggling up to him.

"Wow that's impressive. I'm sure it's nothing honey." Marcus said running his hand in her long hair that hung loose in her purple hair tie. He noticed she was wearing his slytherin scarf over her purple coat. 

"Hey you got my scarf on." Marcus said looking at her happily.  
"And I have this on too. " She said removing her coat to show she was wearing his huge dark green sweater too. She had added in silver glitter 'Marcus Flint's girlfriend please return to him if lost.' He laughed and said "Oh no if you get returned me I will claim I don't know you." he joked. She laughed and squeaked as she laughed.

"I would follow you around like a lost puppy though and I have beautiful eyes so you were fall back in love with me again." Raven said looking up at him from his chest. He smiled and knew she wasn't lying about her beautiful eyes. Big brown orbs of chocolate were staring into his grey skies eye color and she smiled too. He loved her so much. 

"So less nervous now babe?" Marcus asked.  
"Much less nervous and anxious on getting there. Come on train I could get out and run there faster," Raven said standing up and unpacking her outfit to meet his parents at the train station. 

"Baby we just started moving wait for awhile and sit with me." Marcus said pulling her back to him.  
"I want to look great. Wearing your clothes will only make them I'm some tart that stole their son's sense of innocence." Raven said.  
"Well I'm not innocent and you know that. Besides I'm sure they think we're like rabbits and do it all the time." Marcus said jokingly.  
"Well we haven't yet. Because for one I'm a lady and you're a man slut so I'm making you work for it." Raven said and kissed him passionately and went to the restroom to change. Tracey went along too since she was going home with Adrian for the holidays. 

"So are you two going to have sex this holiday trip?" Tracey asked Raven as they finished changing.  
"Yes! I want him so badly but I'm such a prude and I have no idea how to be with him like that. I'm just glad he's got a little experience before me but I wish he was just with me. I just worry I'm not good enough for him." Raven said as she zipped Tracey's dress and waited for Tracey to zip up hers. 

"He loves you, you'll good enough since he loves you so much. Also he's a man slut?" Tracey asked with a giggle. "Yes he slept someone before me. I wish I could have been with him so we could've lost our virginity to each other." Raven said. *3 hours later on the train.* Marcus and Raven were arriving at the station and they had gathered their bags and walked hand in hand. He picked her up off the last step of the train's stairs and placed her on the ground gently and she smiled at him and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "MARCUS!!!!!!" A beautiful older woman yelled. She ran up to him and pulled into a hug so tight that it could cut off his oxygen. "Sweetheart!! Wait!!" An older man yelled at her and ran up to them all. It was a mirror image of Marcus. His parents stood back from Marcus and saw Raven standing there a little nervous. "GOOD GOD SON SHE'S TINY!! She's adorable!!" His father said pulling her into a hug. "She's beautiful." His mother said hugging her too. "Thank you Mr . and Mrs. Flint" Raven said barely able to breathe. "Mom and dad this is my girlfriend Raven Hallows. Raven these two weirdos hugging you are my parents." Marcus said with a smile. "No really?" Raven said jokingly. "She's funny too?? Wow she's a keeper for sure." His mother said with a big smile. "No I'm more a of chaser fan really." Raven said smiling back at him. "Oh she's clever. She's so a daughter-in-law material already." His father said. Marcus had mentioned to his father and father only that he wanted to marry Raven. He didn't think his father would throw that idea out there for Raven to catch up on. Marcus looked at his dad with a look. His father looked back shocked he said that out loud. They gathered the luggage and had flooed to Flint Manor. The manor was large enough to fit a whole village in it. The color of the manor home was a stone grey color and was Gothic styled. Marcus smiled as she gasped at the beauty of his home. This was Marcus' home and he was nervous she wouldn't like it. "It's beautiful. I'm standing a beautiful home's fireplace and can see that it's the most beautiful home ever. I love it here already. Oh wait what about the soot. I can't track it on the rug that's a beautiful antique rug that's beautiful!" Raven said about to take her shoes off when Marcus picked her up and placed her on the couch in the foyer. It was the one of his favorite rooms in his home. "Marcus the dirt could get everywhere handsome. This is your parents home we can't be dirty..." Marcus cut her off with a kiss. He wanted to kiss her more than ever since he got home. She was going to stay in his house. I mean he was going to propose on Christmas Eve. He also had another surprise that she didn't know about. Her father was coming on Christmas Eve so they can meet the in-laws. He's got a feeling she'll say yes. "Marcus!" His mother shouted as she flooed into the room. "Mother." Marcus said jumping up. "At least offer a drink or something. And sweet heart do you mind if I can hand you this." His mother said handing Raven her purse as she was carrying a rather large shopping bag from a store she had to stop in before coming home. His father comes into the room last and the luggage had appeared into the room. *It was now dinner time.* Raven dressed in her dress from their first date and Marcus dressed in a white collared shirt with a black and purple tie and blazer went to dinner with his parents to a five star restaurant. She was incredibly nervous but his parents already loved her and couldn't wait to know more of her. They talked for well over an hour of Raven's life. She told them on how they started a relationship and Marcus' father said "So she's the girl you've been telling us about since 3rd year? Tracey set you two up?? This is so cute." Marcus smirked at his dad as he made funny jokes and smiled at his mom's little stories of Marcus when he was a baby. "He's truly the most handsome man in the world and you should know he's completely the most talented quidditch players like his father." His mother said. "I know he's the most handsome man in the universe, he's my everything especially since he told me he loved me. He can break and mend my heart every day of the week and I wouldn't care just as long as I got him." Raven said smiling at him. They got to hear stories of Raven's father and how she wanted to have them meet him. What she didn't know is they have been in contact with him for two weeks in setting this up. Marcus already asked her dad to visit his home, then he'll have permission to marry his Raven, and then he'll propose. Marcus had been writing to him for two weeks about courting his daughter and that he was truly excited to meet Mr. and Mrs.Hallows. "We'll meet them one day." His mother said with a big smile on her face knowing she was already going to meet him tomorrow. *Christmas Eve* Raven awakes in Marcus' arms. She had to sneak into his room to sleep in his arms. "I love you my sexy man." Raven said kissing his lips. Marcus smirked as she kissed him. "Raven...I graduated to sexy man now from handsome." Marcus asked half asleep still. "No you've been demoted because your sexy but handsome is better than sexy." Raven said being cute and running her hands up and down his arms. She felt a warmth within her loins. She wanted him even more. She felt ready. She looked over at the clock it read 4:22 am. And she climbed on top of him and straddled his lap. He awakes fully to see that she's on top of him. She arched her back a little and he felt himself instantly grow hard as rock. His manhood pressing into her thigh. She noticed his throbbing manhood pressed against her thigh. She noticed he was huge. She was nervous how he will fit inside her. She wanted him though. She wanted him to deflower her in his room and now. She smirked at him and he returned the smirk with his own. He rolled her over to her lying on her back. He took off her Marcus Flint sweater to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were large for her size. Her skin was soft and pale and he had condoms in his nightstand. He just bought them since he was sure they were ready to take their love to the next level. His parents were on the other side of the manor so they could wouldn't be caught right away or heard for that matter. "Marcus." She whispered. He smiled at her as he took off her panties and threw them over his shoulder and they landed on his bed post. He was like a tiger getting to his prey. She smiled at him and said "I'm still new to this so be gentle." He smiled at her and said "I will be gentle as long as you want." He began to remove his boxers and threw them off to the side of the bed. He was throbbing at her touch. He needed her. He spread open her legs and began to place a finger inside of her. She was soft and he was determined to satisfy his woman. "I love you Marcus." Raven said quietly. She moaned as he placed his finger inside of her. He played with her for a moment and then he couldn't stand the teasing anymore. The foreplay was over. He wanted to ravage her. He wanted her to succumb to her wildest dreams with him. He wanted to make her his forever. "Marcus I'm ready, take me." She whispered. She was breathing really heavily with sexual desire burning inside of her. He kissed her lips and stuck his tongue in her throat. She moaned into his kiss. She bucked as Marcus continued to place his fingers into her womanhood. She needed more. He wanted more. He kissed her passionately for several more minutes and then he stopped and grabbed a condom from his nightstand and put it on. He said "I love you Raven. This is something I wanted to do with you as a way of making our love grow stronger and to the next level." He kissed again and then she asked him "Please Marcus gently?" "Of course sweetness." He replied and gently placed himself inside her. He was in bliss. He felt like a king with his queen. "Marcus faster. Oh Marcus harder.....DON'T STOP!!" Raven moaned as Marcus continued to deflower her in his bed. He moved in and out of her strongly and wouldn't stop until she screamed with ecstasy. "Oh Raven, that's it, oh Raven....RAVEN!!" Marcus moaned as he plunged into his woman and moaned sweet words into her ears as he continued to dominate her womanhood. "Oh Marcus don't stop. Please don't stop. Oh don't stop!" Raven moaned as she climaxed onto Marcus' hardened manhood. Marcus felt her warm climax all over his manhood. His manhood wanted to be deep inside her once more before he climaxed. He needed her to feel beyond sexually satisfied with him. He wanted her to want him again and again. "RAVEN!!!" Marcus growled as he deepened his stride inside Raven. Raven climaxed again and again until Marcus couldn't go on any longer and he climaxed and he was sweating and she was too. He was amazed he lasted so long. He had been dreaming of that moment since they first got together. It was perfect. They both got up and went into his bathroom and took a bath together. She rested her head on his chest. "Wow, you're incredible. I've been dreaming of how we would bring that to the next level and wow...just....incredibly perfect." Marcus said holding her. "I wasn't bad?" Raven asked. "Raven you made me feel like a god just now. I can't believe we did that before. I need you again." Marcus said now rolling her on top of him in the bath. The bubbles covered her breasts and his arms. But it didn't matter he wanted one more time. He couldn't help but feel incredible. She smiled and said "Yes again please. I need you more than ever now." Raven and Marcus continued to have sex as the bath water ran. They realized the tub was going to overflow and he turned off the water with his foot and continued to make love to his Raven. Raven bounced on top of him and she moaned and bit her lip to stop from screaming with delight and passion. "OH MARCUS!!!" She climaxed. She held onto his shoulders as he continued to ravish her body. "OH RAVEN!!! YES!!!!" Marcus said as he held her waist down on to his. She climaxed again and that's when he climaxed too. He couldn't help it. He loved that their relationship was at the level they wanted it to be. "I love you." They both said unison and began a new bath. *Breakfast time* Marcus' mother and father were up and waiting for Marcus and Raven at the large dining table in their dining room. "I wonder what's taking them so long." Marcus' mother said. "Maybe they are just making out like we used too. Its the holidays they are probably just want to be alone. " His father said with a smile. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Flint." Raven said dressed in her purple skirt, black long sleeve shirt and her hair pulled back in her hair tie. "Good morning." Mrs. Flint said as she noticed Raven looked like she was glowing. "Good morning mom and dad." Marcus said walking right behind her. He held her closer to him. "Well breakfast is served you two. Please eat." Mrs. Flint said with a smile. "Today is going to be a nice easy day of sorts since it's Christmas Eve and well we wanted to do our presents this afternoon if you don't mind Raven." Mr. Flint said. "Oh yes I love to do early presents and when we go to my dad's tomorrow even more presents." Raven said with a smile. The rest of the morning was spent getting to know the Flints. Staring at Marcus and desiring more alone with him. She was in love. His manhood was huge. She felt sore but wanted more of him inside of her. She felt like a goddess she was on cloud nine. She was staring at Marcus so much that Mrs. Flint had to snap her fingers to get her attention. "Sorry Mrs. Flint. Just he's so handsome." Raven said looking at the photo album of Marcus as a little baby. Raven saw that she could have a future with Marcus and wanted to be with him always. He was perfect. She couldn't believe at how wonderful he was to her. "It's alright darling. He's the most handsome boy on the planet but look at this one. Marcus with his winkie out in the tub. AWW Look at my little baby!!! He's all grown up now." Mrs. Flint said with a sad face. She hugged Raven and jokingly said "Give us grandkids right away. I can't stand an empty nest." "Can he and I wait until after we graduate from Hogwarts?" Raven asked seriously. "Uhh sure." Mrs. Flint said with a smile. "Ok enough baby talk you two girls." Mr. Flint said. Then a loud knock sounded at the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Mrs. Flint played dumb. "Oh sweetheart do you mind seeing who that is for me?" Mr. Flint asked Raven pretending to busy with something in foyer. "Oh sure and Marcus go with her." Mrs. Flint said. Raven and Marcus get to the door. Marcus opens it and there stood a 6'10 man with a 5'7 woman, both of them were olive skin complexion, they looked like true Native Americans from some stories Marcus read about the wild west of America. "MOMMA!! DAD!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???!!!" Raven shouted and hugged them. "I invited them here honey." Marcus said with a smile. "YOU DID!!??" Raven said with a smile. She kissed Marcus. "THANK YOU!!" Raven said smiling. "Hello Marcus. It's nice to finally meet you in person. " Her step mother said. "Hello Mrs. Hallows." Marcus said stepping aside for them to come in. Her father ducked to enter the door frame. Marcus felt nervous of asking for permission of marrying his daughter because the man looked like he could kill him within a second. "Call me Dawn and this Bizdiil. We're so happy to meet the man of our daughter's dreams. This home is majestic. Isn't Bizdiil?" She asked her towering husband. "Yes it's very nice. Gothic architecture, I'm thinking mid 1700s right Marcus." He said shaking his hand. Marcus felt like he could have his arm ripped off. Marcus' parents come into the entrance. "Merry Christmas Mr and Mrs Hallows. We're Marcus' mom and dad." Mrs. Flint announced. "Merry Christmas to you as well and thank you for inviting us. Your home is amazing. You'll have to excuse us as we gush we just renovated our property into what we thought was the most beautiful home in the world and then we come here and go wow we need to step up our game." Dawn said with a smile. "Thank you we're proud of it been in the Flint family for generations." Mrs. Flint and Mrs. Hallows talked as they walked into the sitting room. Mr. Flint and Mr. Hallows were talking about the said renovations and the materials that went into it. "That sounds like an amazing feat of work. Who did you use for your contractor?" Mr. Flint asked. "Uhh me.. I am a kind of man that would rather build it myself because I would sleep better at night knowing I put in the right bolt or made sure the right part went to the right area of the house. Contractors take too long and cost too much for very bad work." Mr. Hallows said. "I agree. See the Mrs. wanted the work done fast and easy and I said honey everything needs to be picked out and made sure it goes to right place, we get the best materials, and make sure we save a few pennies in the process." Mr. Flint said. "Same thing with Dawn. She's a creature that loves to work but she's over worked so I try to make it easy on her but at the end of the day I got to make sure it's in working order." Mr. Hallows said. "Wow they are getting along. I love this. I love you Marcus. I love this day." Raven said hugging and kissing his cheek. Her father turned to look at him. He gave Marcus the 'I'm watching you' look and then Marcus proceeded to put her hand in his and guided her over to her father. "So Marcus have you gotten your presents ready under the tree?" Mr. Flint asked as Marcus tried not to stare her father. "Yes father and so has Raven." Marcus said nervously. "Raven I missed you my purple queen." Her father bowed to her. "I missed you too dad." She smiled at him. "So Marcus did you hear about the time Raven got ..." Raven cut her dad off about the silly story he was going to tell of her with her face blushed red as fire. "Oh Raven we saw Marcus' baby pictures let's hear a story about little Raven shall we?" Mr. Flint said guiding them all into the sitting room where Mrs. Flint and Mrs. Hallows were having tea and talking about grandchildren already. "See honey I told you that they would love our Raven. We're already discussing grandchildren and what their names will be." Dawn said smiling so big and bright. "Oh no. They said it Mr. Flint....the word that all fathers don't need to hear...Grandchildren." Mr. Hallows said to Mr. Flint. "Yep it's too bad we couldn't stop them in time." Mr. Flint said and the men started laughing. "Oh you two men don't know what it's like empty nest aren't fun. Raven's our only kid without babies. We thought she would make us wait on meeting Marcus because we were so sure she would get a career to not give us grandbabies." Dawn said. "So you have other children with grandchildren?" Mrs. Flint asked. "Yes but it's not a complete set until our Raven gives us some grandbabies too. See we're a blended family and my kids are much older than Raven by like eight, six, and four years of age. So it's nice to see Raven getting older and having a boyfriend that loves her and wants her family to meet his. Such a good boy you've raised." Mrs. Hallows said. "Yes I know of your blended family. She was so worried according to Marcus that she thought that would make us hate her. She's such a sensitive sweet soul." Mrs. Flint said petting Raven's hand. "Yes she gets that from that landmass next to your husband over there." Dawn said laughing at her own joke. Mrs. Flint laughed too. "I bet you get this a lot but I have to ask. How's the weather up there big guy?" Mr. Flint asked. Mr. Hallows looks down to Mr. Flint and says "I don't know shorty, how's it down there?" He laughs and his laugh booms the room. "Wow how come she's so tiny though?" Mrs. Flint asked. "Her real mother is short as well. Actually a bit shorter than Raven. So technically she's got some of her father's height." Mrs. Hallows responded. "Oh wow so you're technically tall like your father then." Mrs. Flint said and sipped her tea. "Well let's do presents. I didn't just spend my right arm and leg for you two not to open anything." Mr. Hallows said. As some of Mr. and Mrs. Flint house elves brought in over a dozen boxes and several bags for the whole family. "Wow let's go to the foyer and open up presents." Mr. Flint said and ushered them to the foyer. *An hour later* "Oh my goodness look honey it's a necklace from the Flints. Oh its beautiful. A diamond with pearls this is my favorite combination." Dawn said with excitement and showed it to Raven and had Raven put it on immediately. "It's beautiful thank you both so much." Mr. Hallows said sitting in a a grand arm chair. "This is to our favorite handsome man in the world. Marcus. Here's your big one." Mrs. Flint said pointing to the box. Marcus tore open the box and saw his favorite national team's gear. Irish national quidditch gear. One of his favorite teams. "WOW I love this!!" Marcus said and hugged his mom. "This is for you as well Marcus." Mr. Hallows said handing him a vanilla colored folder and he opened to see he had an autographed picture of his favorite quidditch player ever. He jumped up and said "I got his autograph. He never signs for anyone, he's a bit snobbish but he's the best. How? Why? What?" He asked as shook Mr. Hallows hand. "I know Darren Matthews, He's one of my best friends and was my best man at my wedding with Dawn. Raven suggested he come here but Darren and meeting me would have put you in a coma." He said. "Are you serious? You know him? He's on the team I want to play on. Raven you actually know him??? Why didn't you tell me? I thought we don't keep secrets?" Marcus asked so happy. "Well Darren said to tell you if you ever wanted to that he could always put in a good word with the scouts to get you a try out for the team. He owes me a lot of favors. Like the time I talked him out of running out of his wedding. I was his best man at his as well. That wife of his is an angel and he's a toad that doesn't deserve her still. She's that model Christine Walker-Matthews. You probably heard of her." Mr. Hallows bragged. Marcus hung onto every word he said. "Oh Bidziil that boy doesn't need to know about your misadventures with that Darren. He always gets you in trouble with me. Just a couple weeks ago when he went to get that autograph they ended up going out to Romania and going into a massive vampire den because their dare devils. Honestly that Darren will corrupt your kind hearted son and make her worry about him forever." Dawn said. "Wow you must really love the guy to put up with his behavior of getting Bidziil in trouble with you." Mrs. Flint said with a smile. "Oh he's great with our kids. Loves Raven the most because she's his ball of sunshine ever since she was 5 years old she called him Uncle Dare bear. She's had him wrapped around her finger ever since." Dawn replied. "Sounds like you have a great family of friends." Mr. Flint said listening joyfully to Raven's parents. "Oh this one is from me." Raven said placing a huge box in front of him. "Oh what is it?" Marcus asked opening the box. "You'll see. " Raven said. Marcus opened it up to see all of Darren Matthews edition gear all signed by him and with a letter to Marcus about how he heard of Raven and him dating and that as a proud uncle to her that he would be able to practice with him during Easter break at Hogwarts this coming season. "NO WAY!! He's going to be at Hogwarts for Easter??? Just to practice with me and the team or just me? Either way I'll be dead on the ground from having a heart attack upon meeting him." Marcus said and hugged her. "Wait what? He said he had plans on Easter....and oh just getting it. Sorry tired from the traveling today." Mr. Hallows said and laughed at his confusion. "Oh here's your gifts as well Mr. and Mrs. Flint." Raven said placing a medium and colorful box on their laps. "I don't expect anything from you. We gave you Marcus so sorry Marcus is not returnable." Mr. Flint joked. Mr. Hallows laughed too. "Just open it please." Raven said a little anxious. Mrs. Flint smiled and opened the box. "OH IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!! WHERE IS IT FROM!???" Mrs. Flint shouted and pulled out several handmade stained glassed necklaces. "I made them out with my own two hands and Marcus mentioned you love artsy presents and I didn't want to hand you something someone else made and I love to work with my hands and they represent Marcus' birthstone, Mr. Flint's birthstone, and yours as well. Also I made several more because I thought of variety and look at what else i made for you." She pulling out of the box and unwrapping the tissue paper was a patch work blanket of Marcus' old sweaters he didn't want. "OH I LOVE IT!!!" Mrs. Flint said she looked and said "You told me you lost this sweater. Well now you can't have it back because it's my blanket. I read about these in that magazine for mom dealing with empty nest syndrome." "Oh where's my blanket Raven?" Dawn asked as a joke and Raven pointed to the other box and Dawn rushed to the box and opened it and saw it was a patch blanket of her favorite items of Dawn's when she was a kid. Dawn smiled "I taught her to do this as a kid. She said she hated it back then. I guess these tricks come in handy sweetheart." She hugged her. Mr. Flint opened his box and found a handmade sweater. "Sorry Marcus told me you love sweaters for Winter and I know it's not much but for my first time making a sweater I didn't do too bad of a job did I?" Raven asked. "I love it because I needed a red one to finish my collection. I like this, is this supposed to be a balloon or something?" Mr. Flint asked. "No it's supposed to be a double heart. Did I mention I'm not an artist?" Raven said with a smile. "Oh now I love it even more. " Mr. Flint said and hugged her. "No enough of formalities open your gifts under the tree kids." Mrs. Flint said. Raven rushed over to open her gifts and found 20 from her dad and step mom. "Oh I know what this is." She said shaking the box. "Clothes." She shook another one and said "Clothes again?" sounding a little disappointed. "Oh did she only get clothes?" Mrs. Flint whispered to Mr. Hallows. "No we wrapped her gifts in clothes to mess with her. But she got clothes as well. All in purple as well." He whispered back to the Flints as they saw Raven not opening the presents. "Oh dad!!! Seriously no candy this year? No grandma Willow's cookies? Just clothes? Not that I'm ungrateful but cookies from Grandma Willow would've been my one gift I only wanted." Raven said looking at the presents. "Just open them." Mr. Hallows said to her. "Fine." Raven said opening her first box. She opened it see a lumpy purple turtle neck and saw a tin full of Grandma Willow's cookies. "OH!!! You evil man you. You cheeky devil. I can't believe I fall for that trick every year. Like I forget it ever happens." Raven said and began to open her presents. All wrapped in clothes of her style. She had over 10 pairs of shirts in different styles and cuts. She had over several dresses and shoes too. She even got purses and socks and jewelry. "Thanks mom and dad." Marcus opened his gifts from the Hallows and saw clothes, snacks, new gloves for quidditch, new protective padding for his uniform since his was practically falling apart. Then he got even a bigger tin of Grandma Willow's cookies. "Oh trade you for the big tin." Raven said trying to take the tin. Marcus said "No way. You got more clothes than I did I get all the cookies." He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed. "I hope she gave me the tree cookies. They are the best." Raven said. "I got trees, stars, and hearts." Marcus said opening his and eating the tree cookie which was melt in your mouth heaven. "No! Not fair, at least offer me one." Mrs. Flint said smelling the cookies. "Here mom and dad." Marcus said offering them some. "Take it easy Marcus, some say Grandma Willow's cookies are cursed to be incredible to make you gain your body weight in cookies." Mr. Hallows joked. "Well Raven I guess you'll have to love me being fat." Marcus said scarfing down another cookie and closing the tin. "Oh ok. Only if we can get fat together and live off of my grandmother's cookies then I'm good. Goodbye being able to jeans ever again." Raven said laughing. *After dinner* Raven's parents were getting ready to leave. They were tired and wanted to get back to their vacation in the Bahamas since they worked hard for that vacation. Marcus hugged Mr. Hallows and pulled him aside and asked what he wanted to all day but the presents and sharing stories got in the way. "Sir. Thank you for everything but there's something I need to ask of you right now." Marcus started. "What's that? More cookies. I put in a word for Grandma to keep the oven going." Mr. Hallows said with a smile. "Uhh no but please tell her those sweets are to die for. But it's more important than that." Marcus said. "Oh men are talking again momma Dawn." Raven said with a smile. "Uhh Raven please. How about you help in the kitchen since you're their guest here for the holidays." Mr. Hallows said and Raven took it as a hint to leave. "Now go ahead with your question Marcus." Mr. Hallows said. Momma Dawn stayed in place. "Well I would like your permission to ask Raven to be my...my fiancee?" Marcus asked so nervously that he looked faint. "Well I... didn't expect that question. But I see the way you look at her like I look at Dawn all the time. I can tell you won't hurt her... so yes you have my permission, So when do I expect a letter in the mail of you two eloping?" Mr. Hallows said with a smile. "I plan to ask her tomorrow as we go on a horse carriage ride in the snow. So I'm nervous about it but I figure it's time to make things official with her." Marcus said feeling like he wasn't going to be killed by her towering father. "Oh that's so sweet and romantic. Why did you ask me in a park all those years ago. Granted it was in Washington state park where we had our first date but our daughter gets a cute romantic story. Oh I'm so proud. Do your parents know of this?" Dawn asked and Mrs. Flint came into the room and hugged him. "Oh good I was about to take you ring shopping because no offense to you Marcus but I wanted a daughter and now I get one and she's so precious!!" Mrs. Flint said holding her son. "Well dad knew and I needed Mr. Hallows permission to ask her and well now that's all out of the way but now the hard part is asking her. I'm shaking with anxiety." Marcus said a little nervous. "She'll said after your first date you two were in love so I got a feeling she will say yes to you. Now she's going to leave us to Dawn. I thought it was bad when I gave away our other daughter Heather away to Daniel now I'm going to lose it when she says Dad you can let go now I'm at the altar now." Mr. Hallows said a little teary eyed. Raven walked out with Mr. Flint talking about Darren Matthews and he thanked her for helping with dishes. "No problem. those two tall weirdos that claim to be my parents put me to work all the time. It's my pleasure to help. I love to cook too since I learned from my grandmother so if I need to cook anytime soon let me know." Raven said and she went to her dad and he picked her up and hugged her tight that Marcus thought her back would break. Dawn hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and had a tear down her eye. "Oh mom I will see you guys soon. Besides you get to be in the Bahamas for the rest of the holidays the summer is not too far along. " Raven said. "Oh yes I know. I get emotional on the holidays. You know me. Our last baby and all spending holidays with the nicest people in the most beautiful home ever. You're so lucky. I got to be stuck with your dad eww gross." Dawn said jokingly. They hugged and kissed goodbye their daughter and shook Marcus' hand and the Flints exchanged good byes and waved them off as their flying car took them to the Bahamas. "Wow thank you very much for that. My anxiety was killing me about you meeting them. They started their own company back when I was 5 years old and they don't come from the same background as you all do and I was nervous they would bring a slideshow of my greatest experiments from when I was a toddler mixing mayo and eggs on the walls because I thought that was how paint was made and I wanted to help paint our house. " Raven said to Marcus. She had already cleaned the foyer with the house elves and looked tired from all the excitement. Marcus smiled she was in for more surprises tomorrow. He smiled once more at her and then looked shocked and said "What that was my experiment for tomorrow and you ruined it." She laughed at him and kissed his lips. They sneaked into his room and fell asleep again in each other arms. Oliver was in his room at his home with his mother and her father. They tried cheering him up about Raven. He was upset that she was with Marcus in his place for the holidays. Oliver felt like he deserved her the most still. His mother prepared a lovely chicken roast and he ate without talking to his mom and younger sister that was barely 9 years old. "Oh Oliver she's just not interested. I'm sorry maybe in another time of life but she's in love with him." His mother said through the closed bedroom door. "Yes I know mother. Let me rest. I can't deal with this right now." Oliver said. Oliver heard rumors that Marcus bought her an engagement ring. He knew the idiot would propose to her over the holidays. How original. "Well Ollie tomorrow is Christmas and I demand a happy face downstairs because your sister would like a birthday and Christmas to go nicely and so would I. Make it easier on me and her ok. It's her birthday tomorrow and it gets overshadowed by Christmas and I don't need your grumpy butt upsetting her as well." His mother Adele said through the door. "Yes mother." He said and went to bed. "BREAKFAST!!!" Adele shouted to the upstairs of The Wood family. "PANCAKES!!! BIRTHDAY PANCAKES FOR ONE SABRINA CORDELIA WOOD!!!!! A HAPPY PANCAKE FACE FOR OLLIE!!!! And for my honeybunny Hebert a huge cup of tea, ham, and cheese omelette." Adele yelled up to the lazy Wood kids and husband. "BIRTHDAY PRINCESS!!!" Adele yelled once more. Sabrina ran down the stairs and passing her grumpy brother. "It's my birthday!!!" Sabrina yelled with excitement to the whole house. "Yes it is. Good morning handsome." Adele said kissing her son on the cheek. She sat him down at the table and gave him happy pancake face with bacon for a mouth, fried eggs as eyes, a crescent roll for a nose. She tired to cheer him like he was still 5. He did like it but he switched with his sister and said "Happy Birthday Sabrina." "Thanks Ollie J." She said with a smile and gave the pancake face a some cereal in its mouth. He smiled at his little sister. Oliver tried to focus on anything else but Raven but failed. It was in the afternoon and right now she was probably getting engaged to that ugly idiot. He opened his presents with his sister and he got multiple things retaining to Quidditch, clothes, a little gameboy since his mother noticed he liked the muggle device. He was thinking of Raven when a nice light brown colored owl appeared on the window sill and he noticed it to be Katie Bell's carrying a letter. "Dear Oliver, I have been thinking since you're still in a place where you love Raven still and can't seem to see me like that. I wanted to let you know I still you as the perfect man and I know you don't see me that way. But since we live super close by I was wondering if you like to go for a walk with me later. My dad and mom will be at a party later tonight and I could use a friend since I'll be all alone and my house is super old and gives me the creeps when I'm here on holiday. Wishing you well Katie. " He figured it was better than dealing with his mom forcing the depression out of him. He could use friend time and he needed to make it up to Katie for involving her into his obsession of Raven. He wrote back. Katie, I'm on my way now. I can't stay here with my mom for another minute. I need to talk to someone that knows the situation and understands where I'm coming from." He sent the message and told his mom and dad that he was on a walk around the neighborhood. He went down the street and turned three lefts and one right and found himself at Katie's place. He went to knock on the door but she opened it and said "Come in, it's cold and the fireplace is going." She said and then closed the door as he entered the door. He took off his coat and sat down in her little cottage home. "So... how are you?" Oliver said and then he felt Katie grab his face and kiss his lips. He kissed back. He didn't mind a snog. He was honestly not sure what to do. A girl he rejected was kissing him. He had a girl reject him. He shouldn't feel like he's cheating on Raven because they aren't together at all and she's with Marcus. That ugly moron. She'll be his wife by the end of the term. Screw them both. He grabbed Katie and kissed her passionately and held her and as she straddled his lap. He took off her shirt and she undid his pants. The passion ensued. She bounced on his lap as he continued to screw her brains out. She moaned in his ear as she climaxed on his manhood. "Oh Kat....Katie!" Oliver climaxed after about an hour. "I didn't expect that for Christmas." Oliver said kissing Katie's lips. "I didn't mean for that to happen I just wanted to make out. But wow." Katie said as she kissed him back. "Well what does this mean?" Oliver asked. "I don't know. I just wanted to be with you so bad. Now I don't know what you want." Katie said as she rushed to put her clothes back on. "Well I think you should tell me why you jumped my bones and how you feel." Oliver said. "Because I love you ok! There happy I love you. You rejected me and Raven knocked you back and I'm the girl that picks up the pieces because you're in love with her. I can't believe I still love you. I can't get you out of my head. " Katie said and Oliver felt compelled to kiss her passionately. He felt bad for doing the thing he was feeling with Raven to her. He couldn't believe he was being so mean to her. He kissed her and it felt like hours had passed. They ended up in her room for a sleepover. *Christmas evening with Marcus and Raven* "Wow a carriage ride like our first date Marcus what's going on? A horse driven carriage in the snow with hot chocolate and your cloak. This is all so sweet! I wanted to give this to you." She said handing him a necklace with their picture in it. It was in the shape of a snitch and in silver and their initials on it. M&R forever it read on the pendant. "Aww thank you honey." Marcus said and put it on and hid it under his shirt. "Your welcome sexy." Raven said kissing him passionately. "Hey I got something to ask you?" Marcus said breaking the kiss. "What is it?" Raven asked. The horse carriage stopped and he got out of the carriage and grabbed her hand took her to an archway made of stone from the middle ages or earlier than that where mistletoe was growing. "Aww honey of course I'll kiss you...." Raven was interrupted by Marcus getting on one knee and pulling out a black velvet box. He opened the box and held her hand and said "I know it may be fast but I love you, I can't and won't get you out of my head for as long as I live. Will do me the honor of marrying me?" "Oh Marcus!!" Raven said stifling a cry. She shook her head yes and people on the trail started to cheer. She cried and he placed the ring on her finger. "We're engaged!!" Marcus shouted and picked her up and spun her around and said "I can't believe I was so nervous to ask you Rave." "I'm engaged!! Wait did you ask for my dad's permission!???" Raven asked a little nervous. "Yes. He said he kill me if I hurt you. You know standard dad talk to a guy that's stealing his daughter away." Marcus said and smiled and kissed her again. "Really? On Christmas I get you lousy gifts and you ask me to marry you. How do you put up with me?" Raven asked and kissed him more. They walked back to the carriage. "Really how do you put up with me? I mean come on you could have anyone in the world and you chose me? Why? " Marcus asked. "Because I love you. I love you and your eyes, your hair. your sexy no shirt on chest moments, and the way you choose to be with me and also you do the most wonderful and sweet things for us like this ride out in the countryside, presents, marriage proposals, and oh yeah because you're handsome to boot too." Raven said playing with her engagement ring on her ring finger. "You love it?" Marcus asked as he held her in the carriage ride back to the manor. "Love it? Love it? I almost died from how big it was and how it was made for me. Of course I love it!! It's my engagement ring!" Raven said excitedly. "I love you." Marcus said. Raven replied with "You better because I'm stuck with you until you and I are worm food." She kissed him so passionately that her lips chapped from kissing him so much. "Wait do your parents know we're coming into the house engaged?" Raven asked. Marcus shook his head yes. Raven ran to the door and ran inside while Marcus ran after her. "MRS.FLINT!!!" Raven called for her. Mrs. Flint came running from her study excitedly. "Yes sweetie?" Mrs. Flint acted dumb to what was going on. "I'm going to be your daughter in law!!!" Raven said and hugged her and showed her the ring. "My god it's gorgeous!!" Mrs. Flint said and hugged Raven who couldn't stop telling her how he proposed and how on lookers cheered for them. "Merry Christmas to me. I have to write momma Dawn everything. She's going to die when I tell her about the mistletoe part. How everything was a reminder of our first date." Raven said running to the room she was staying in and went to write to her momma Dawn. "Marcus she's so happy." Mrs. Flint replied and Mr. Flint came from his study after doing his quarter reviews. "Yes I heard the squeals of excitement from your mom all the way over in my study. You two are adorable. Now go upstairs and pack up. We're sending you two somewhere special." Mr. Flint said. "What somewhere? I thought we were staying here.'' Marcus said confused. "Well your mother and I want time alone for the holidays and you're engaged and think of it this way. You can have free time to be together too." Mr. Flint said. "Where are we going?" Marcus asked. "NEW ZEALAND???!!" Raven screamed as Marcus packed his bags. "Yes." Marcus said. "Really why??" Raven asked. "My mother and father said its because they thought we deserve a tropical island engagement party by ourselves and I get to have you all for myself. More time to see me naked." Marcus said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind her. "Well sexy naked man in New Zealand or sexy naked man in his parents house, ok New Zealand it is." Raven said and packed up. *The next day* They arrived in New Zealand and stayed in a small cottage home and were enjoying the island very much since it was summer in the southern hemisphere. "It's beautiful here isn't it?" Raven said and then Marcus took Raven in the large bedroom and she saw rose petals on the bed and the window opened to let in a breeze and candles lit and music playing. "Someone is looking to have some fun uhh?" Raven asked. "HMMM MMMMM!" Marcus said and took off his shirt and took a wild jasmine put the stem in his mouth and jumped on the bed in nothing but his silk black boxers. "Wow you're so sexy right now." Raven said blushing. She slowly took her clothes off and the night ensued in safe sex and celebrating their engagement and their New Year in New Zealand. To be continued.


	5. Engagement crisis and Monster-in-laws.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Katie have more than just a disagreement on their relationship. He realizes that they aren't compatible in any area besides the bedroom. Katie realizes she wants the whole package and Oliver won't give her the time or day other when he needs some release. 
> 
> Marcus and Raven are still as ever until a few weeks into the new year she gets a strange visit from her mother and step-father that literally will crush all of Raven's hard work when her mother has already signed a contract to a family she's never heard of from Sweden to wed Raven to an Elias Oscar Eriksson. 
> 
> Raven fights her mother on her contract and Marcus becomes enraged and calls upon his family and her future father-in-law to help. 
> 
> Remedy has to make a choice about her love life. Tracey throws an engagement party for Marcus and Raven since all is falling apart before their eyes. 
> 
> Karen is new to herself as a gay woman and confronted by Brooke and her new friends about her coming out of the closet. 
> 
> Will the lives of our characters get better or worse?

A few weeks after returning to Hogwarts. The season of studying harder than ever was here. Raven thrived in this type of environment. The school was buzzing about Marcus and Raven's engagement, Oliver and Katie's blossoming relationship, Professors making the tests harder than ever to pass. She smiled as her and Catherine walked to the library since Mondays were her time to teach 1st-3rd years in Transfiguration memorization techniques in order to help them pass their exams and Professor McGongall was known to give essay filled answers on the exams. She came up with a system on how to keep the terms and references and page numbers by singing a song. 

She walked with Catherine into the library to set up tables for their study groups and saw her Slytherin man practicing Quidditch from the window looking out to the Quidditch pitch. He's a natural flyer and he looked so majestic and calm up in the sky even though she worried over him. She was in the zone when Catherine asked "So March 15th is around the corner. You think when you turn 18 that you and Marcus go tie the knot?" 

"Honestly I don't mind that idea at all. Just don't want my wedding day to be overthrown by how my birthday. You know I blessed you crazy people with my presence." Raven said with a smile and a dreamy look as she stared at Marcus practicing his skills. "I hope he doesn't catch a cold." Raven said staring at him. She waved at him knowing he might not see her. She was surprised he stopped at the window and waved back at her.   
"I love you." She mouthed and he mouthed it back and then Adrian mocked them and batted his eyes. Marcus saw him as Raven laughed as she pointed behind him from the window. Adrian and flew on his broom fast and Marcus chased him around.

The 1st-3rd years came in. They got to work. She got them working hard on their essays. Remedy and Tracey were helping them on potions while Catherine and Karen were helping them with Herbology. 

The P.A. System sounded off with Professor Flitwick and saying "Will Ms. Hallows report to The Headmaster's office immediately please?" 

Raven looked around and why she was being summoned to the office. She was confused but the girls excused her from the library to see what's going on. 

She was surprised when Marcus was running up behind her the stairs from the library to the 7th floor to the headmaster's office. 

"Hey honey." Raven said and kissed him.  
"Hey what's going on?" Marcus asked panting since he ran in from practice.  
"I don't know just going there now. Come with me?" Raven asked.  
"Yeah that's why I left practice." Marcus said now holding her hand and his arm wrapped around her waist. She loved him. Even though he was freezing cold.   
"Sorry babe I forgot." Marcus said as he rubbed his hands together and to keep her warm. She smiled at him and kissed him again.

They reach the office to see the stairs were already opened and waiting there was Professor Flitwick and Headmaster Dumbledore. 

"Mr. Flint I thought you were at Quidditch practice right now?" Dumbledore asked.  
"I was, but I heard Raven's name being called." Marcus said. Dumbledore smiled kindly at him.  
"I guess this pertains to both of you. Ms. Hallows and Mr. Flint follow me please." Dumbledore said leading the way.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!!??" Lusiana shrieked.  
"Well it's about time." Her step-father Jason Richards spoke with a disrespectful tone.  
"Sorry, my apologies. Raven is one of my top students and was tutoring some of my other wonderful great minds here." Headmaster spoke calmly to an enraged Lusiana. 

Marcus looked at this mean, fat, bloated, and lipstick on the teeth seething woman that was Raven's mother. Her skin complexion was dark compared to Raven's. Raven was due to her goth style and sunscreen and her eyes were almond shaped like Raven's only hers were hazel and she looked like she wasn't ever happy nor smiled. Her hair auburn and disgustingly too short for her fat face frame. 

"What's going on Headmaster?" Raven said so quietly almost a whisper. She was nervous and squeezing Marcus' hand so bad that he winced at the stinging sensation. She looked at him and mouthed 'Sorry' He knew she was freaking out. Her anxiety was now back. She looked like she was about to get sick.

"It seems your mother has a contract for you to sign. I would recommend we all read this out including Mr. Flint. Also congratulations Mrs. Romero-Garcia Richards, Mr. Flint will make a fine son-in-law." Headmaster Dumbledore said with a smile. That did nothing to calm Raven's nervousness and she looked a little sicker almost green in the face. 

"WHAT???!!! THIS UGLY BASTARD!!!! RAVEN!!! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING AT ALL!!! I PROMISED YOU TO THE ERIKSSON FAMILY!!! You at the end of this year are to marry him!!!" Lusiana screamed at her daughter. Pulling her from Marcus' grasp. 

Marcus snapped at this horrible ugly woman. "Says the fat whore that cheats on Mr. Hallows, and steals happiness from her only daughter. You should be proud of her, she's got a man that can care for her and Bidziil said I can marry her and I plan to do just that. Tell this Eriksson family to go jog on!!! That's my Raven and no one and I mean no one takes her away from me." Marcus said now in her face and grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her into his arms and held her as she had an anxiety attack and was sobbing. 

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up as Jason Richards stands up next to Luisana and about to strike Marcus but Dumbledore casted a disarm charm against Jason. 

"Look Mrs. Romero-Garcia Richards. This is illegal. She's almost an adult and has clearly made a decision about who she loves and wants to be with." Headmaster said pointing to Marcus standing in front of Raven, his wand in his hand aimed at Jason to keep him at bay, and Raven looking terrified of the whole event. 

"THIS UGLY DISGUSTING BASTARD WITH AN ATTITUDE TO BOOT!! Raven you are such scum. You really are no daughter of mine. Disgusting ugly bitch deserves a disgusting ugly bastard in her life." Lusiana said. Then Headmaster had had enough of her foolish mouth. He banged on his desk. 

"Look Mrs. Romero-Garcia Richards I thought your treatment of Ms. Hallows was almost exaggerated but as I see fit, Ms. Hallows was right. I ask you to leave immediately and to take this up with her father. But I have a feeling that Mr. Hallows will side with Ms. Hallows as well. Please leave my office Mr. and Mrs. Richards and do not disturb Raven and Marcus any longer. I am asking you to stop antagonizing your daughter or expect me to take a cease and desist order on their behalf with the courts here." Dumbledore said. 

The headmaster waited for them to leave only to have Luisana say to Raven as she passed her only daughter by. "I hope he's like your ex-boyfriend and fucking leaves your ugly ass behind."   
Marcus said "I'm nothing like you or her ex so get it through your head already and fuck off you cow." He smirked as she gasped at his insult. Then she saw his teeth and had ammo and said "I hope your children don't get his teeth and your ugly face Raven." 

Raven looked at her so angrily and she finally spoke from her anxiety panic frozen prison. "I hope you have a better life now that I'm not ever going to be in again you lousy bitch." Her mother looked shocked like she never heard Raven say anything like that to her.

Lusiana and Jason left the office and Dumbledore looked at Raven and offered a sweet from the jar on his desk.   
"Sorry Headmaster I didn't mean to curse and be offensive but she can't be and didn't need to be around me. I told her I was disowning her from my life before the holidays. I can't continue with her lies anymore. I hope you can forgive me and Marcus. I just lost it. I felt like my heart was going to explode once I heard her voice." Raven said looking in the jar for a purple taffy. She pulled the biggest and purple wrapped taffy from the jar and smiled. She broke it in half for Marcus and her to share. 

"I'm truly sorry I didn't believe you when you said she was a bit too vile. I just assumed your mother was a show off and wanted the same behavior from you. I guess you truly are what Marcus calls you, a ball of light aren't you?" He said with a calm smile.

"Thank you Headmaster. May I get back to the library and Marcus has to get back to practice. " Raven said still a little nervous.

"Of course go help our other great minds to learn. Marcus sorry to see you here under these circumstances. " Headmaster said. 

"It's alright sir, I apologize. My temper got the better of me." Marcus said not feeling sorry for defending Raven. 

"Go along then. Thank you." Dumbledore said as he went back to reading a few more text books on his desk and writing something down.

They walked out of the office and headed to the library.   
"I can't believe she was trying to sell me like I was a slave. Of all the nerve of that woman. She's no longer my mother, just birth giver from now if I ever have to mention of her." Raven said ranting to Marcus. He calmed her down by holding as they walked to the library. 

"It's ok. I will write a letter to my dad and mom and then you write one to your parents. I'm sure they will handle this situation with her real quick. She can't make sign anything and marry you off to some Swedish guy. Not that I hate the Swedish but I don't like they agreed to marry their son off to a woman he doesn't know." Marcus said getting angry about her mom and what she said about Raven's beautiful appearance. 

"I love you. I wish I can marry you now." Raven said stopping to hug him. He stopped in his tracks and he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. He just be married to her and not deal with a big wedding. 

"I love you too." Marcus said as he pulled away from her lips. She smiled at him. 

He whined about her going back to the library to help all the snotty kids with their work. He had only one hour left of practice and she had an hour and half still left to go of tutoring. 

"Marcus. I made a promise to help them. What if our future kids need help but their tutor was too busy having passionate sex in a closet somewhere in school." Raven asked quietly.   
"Well I say, let's go get started on making those kids and then say hey kids you're gonna have to be smart like your mom and not dumb like daddy." Marcus said with a laugh.  
Raven looked at him. "You're not dumb. You're brilliant. You landed me. You also can make it on any Quidditch team in the world so clearly that takes an amazing amount of smarts." She said and kissed his lips and pulled away to walk back in the library. She waved at him and went back to her table of students now happy she was in there since the other girls were getting overrun with question after question.

Marcus walked down to the Quidditch pitch to see Jason Richards talking with Adrian Pucey and Adrian didn't look amused with Jason being there.  
Marcus looked at him and said "Didn't the Headmaster tell you to leave asshole!?"   
Jason looked at Marcus and said "I have an offer you won't refuse. You leave my step-daughter and I will let you have this new broom right here." He said bringing out the newest Nimbus broom that was even faster than a firebolt.   
Marcus took the broom and Jason smiled thinking he won the argument. Marcus broke it over his knee and looked at him and said "Oh look it's broken, now if you don't want the same thing to happen to your back or neck I suggest you fucking leave now!!!" Marcus roared. It scared his teammates and stuck the fear of the gods in Jason. Jason weaselly left the pitch as quickly as possible. 

"So what did I miss?" Adrian asked. He and the rest of his team talked about what happened in the office and his friends looked at him like he was a badass. Even Draco said "I would have ended them then and there. They threatened her and tried to sell her off to some probably old man out in Sweden like a slave." 

"You did what was right. I would have hit him when he was down here. He tried to tell me he was a Quidditch scout looking for you." Adrian said. "I didn't buy it. He didn't know the first thing about Quidditch other than he had the latest broom with him like he was cool dude." Adrian continued. 

"Let's get back to it. All I know is Raven is safe and if they come back. I'll kick his ass and slap that bitch of a mother of hers into the next century. She didn't have any right to call Raven those names and treat her badly." Marcus said putting on his gloves again and mounted his broom and flew up into the air as he talked to Adrian and Cassius. 

"Sounds like her dad and step mom are the complete opposite. Honestly I'm glad she finally said something to her mother." Cassius said knowing Raven's anxiety could get the best of her since he witnessed it when she yelled at Marcus.

"I just hope they don't harass us again. Because I will have my future father-in-law out here real quick. Apparently he wants one opportunity to hit that Jason in his face since he's trying to do the right thing by Raven but she's getting abused verbally and I know she was physically since her mother looked and sounded like she was going to hit her. " Marcus said to his friends. They looked shocked to see their best friend's girlfriend go through hell. 

"It's going to be ok. Now let's practice." Adrian said patting his shoulder. Marcus tossed the quaffle into the air and the pretend match started. 

 

Katie was walking down the hall with Oliver hand in hand. Oliver was getting sick of her being clingy. He slept with her a few times after Christmas and some times after school started. He was feeling depressed about Raven's engagement, her life was back on track, and his felt like it was falling off of the tracks. He was rejected from his tryouts from Puddlemere United, Cork, and Yorkshire. He was still waiting on his tryout from three other teams in the united kingdom and Irish quidditch teams. He wanted to at least get on Magpies, or even Cannons but he really wanted Lancashire so he could be a little a ways from home but too far. He got close with his little sister Sabrina and so did Katie over break. 

Katie was becoming too clingy for Oliver and he wasn't being to fair by saying he loved her when they made love. In his head he was making love to Raven. That Raven loved him not Marcus. That he was getting all these doors opened for him like Marcus was. 

"Katie I'm going to the toilet." Oliver said the only thing he could to get her to let go of his hand. He was 17 and Katie was 15. He couldn't be with her, he wasn't wanting her but she was young and in love. He obligated to her since he stole her virginity on Christmas. The passion they had over break was replaced with desperation on Katie's part to keep him and just using her on his. He just needed release to let out his frustrations. Angelina Johnson now George's girlfriend even noticed how he was using Katie. She yelled at Oliver the other day for keeping Katie as a toy for him to play with and throw away when he got bored and to end it before Katie either becomes pregnant or so attached that she will go to far to prove to you she's the one for you. He wanted to break it off. But something inside of him wanted to just use Katie and not care about the consequences. 

Oliver reached the lavatory and went in and splashed his face and washed it. He was feeling guilt on one hand for using Katie and then on the other hand he didn't want to care because she was clinging to him like glue. Everytime he go to sit with his friends at his table, boom she was there. Whenever he leaving class she was there or ran to him to catch up. He thought if he gave her the cold shoulder it would turn her off of him but no she was asking question after question. He couldn't feel like answering so he kiss her, then the kissing becomes more intimate and he takes to the empty corridor and has his way with her. He felt guilty and didn't at the same time. He felt like she deserved to be treated this way since she was clinging to him like her life depended on it. 

Katie wandered what took so long with Oliver. So she sent a fourth year Ravenclaw boy to check on him. She didn't like he was always trying to get away from her. She loved him. The sex they had over break was amazing. She felt like his queen and he was her king. She loved him yet sometimes his desire to be alone would make her angry. She gave him her virginity and heart and her soul. She gave him her all 24/7. She was wondering why he would always sit with his friends and not her. She wait on him hand and foot. She wanted to know why he didn't want to be always around her. Katie smiled as he came out of the toilets only to look angry. 

"Why did you send someone in there? I was only in there for 5 minutes Katie. I can't do this anymore." Oliver yelled at her. She looked down at her shoes. Katie's eyes filled with tears.

"You take too long. I was wondering if you're alright. Why do you always want to be alone? I love you Ollie." Katie said fighting back tears.  
"Stop crying. I can't deal with all the uhh... uhhh... Look stop crying...Rave....I mean Katie. Just stop crying." Oliver said trying to kiss her lips. Katie looked fierce after his slip up of her name.

"IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT RAVEN!!!!" Katie yelled out. A couple passing students among them were George and Angelina. Angelina looked up and ran to her friend now crying hysterically and she held onto Katie and said "Oliver what did you do??" 

"Nothing. I didn't do anything. She's always crying if I'm not with her too long. I asked her to stop with the clinging on to me so much." Oliver said now feeling angry at his friends. He wasn't ever allowed to feel angst. Although he did feel like shit seeing her cry and calling her by the wrong name. George just grabbed Oliver's arm and they walked away as Katie sobbed into Angelina's shoulder. 

"Hey look I get it and so does Angelina if she doesn't want to admit it. But enough with the Raven issue. She's taken and about to be spoken for. She said no. Now don't screw up Katie. She really looks so lost right now. Angelina said it's because Katie has been in love with you since day one of her first year of school and you now show her interest because you need someone to make you feel a little happy. You can't use Katie. You can have any pick of the girls Oliver but you pick Katie because she cares about you and she's an easy target for you." He said trying to make sense of Oliver's situation.

"I feel guilty but then on the other hand she fucking clings to me. I get she gave me her virginity but that's not an excuse to cling onto someone and I was only in the toilets for a few minutes and she sends someone in there after me. Don't you think that's excessive? I feel bad for calling her the wrong name but this was bound to blow up in our faces. She was the one that kissed me..." Oliver said trailing off as he saw Raven walking down the hall with her friends. 

"Hey pay attention Wood. Look she's not with you and I'm sorry but Katie is your girlfriend now and you have to love her and accept her as she is or let her go but gently." George said as he grabbed Oliver's shoulders shaking him out of his daze of Raven. 

"I know. I'll break it off with her as soon as possible." Oliver said as he now thought of talking to a sobbing Katie about their short and bad relationship.

"Ok well I'll be here for you and so will Angelina even if she thinks you're stupid for it." George said with a smile to show Oliver he was joking. Oliver waved him off. 

He went to the frozen black lake and practiced his speech to Katie. 

To his surprise he saw Karen writing her letters to her girlfriend and she was crying and her nose looked bloody. And upon further inspection she was sobbing and writing a letter on a nearby rock. She looked upset. She looked like she was done with it all. 

"Karen?" Oliver called to her as he approached her. He was about to call out to her again when she looked up and he saw her nose wasn't the only thing bleeding. Her mouth was bloody, her left eye blackened and swollen up, and she was sobbing. 

"KAREN!!!!??" Oliver shouted and he ran to her in the snow and it was slowing him down as he climbed up the hill near the tree she was sitting under and sobbing. 

He reached her and he threw his cloak over her and made her stand. She was sobbing and bleeding. She was writing a suicide letter not a letter to her girlfriend. She was done tutoring the students. He wondered if anything happened between her leaving the library. He stuffed the letter in his pocket and they walked into the entrance and he got her to the hospital wing and saw Brooke and her new friends laughing as Karen as Oliver brought her inside and they stopped as Oliver saw them laughing. He shot them a look that showed he was disgusted with their behavior. 

He got Karen to the hospital wing. He told Madame Pomfrey that he was going to the headmaster about this and to report Brooke and her friends Susan, Morgan, and Katrina from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. He was going to help Karen. She was so sad and wouldn't talk and said nothing to Oliver nor Madame Pomfrey. Oliver already figured out what had happened from some of the letter he managed to read before he got Karen up and got her to the hospital wing. He noticed in her letter that her girlfriend had recently broke up with her and decided to kill herself in the shelter they stayed at for children leaving their families for being gay because her parents were putting pressure on her to return home and to stop being gay and in a relationship with Karen. He couldn't bare one of his friends dying and Karen recently coming out as a lesbian was a big deal for her. He noticed that she and Raven were best of friends after the riff they had. Brooke wasn't friends with anyone since she tried to control the group of friends. He got to the headmaster's office and explained what happened and that Karen was safe and that she's in the hospital wing. 

"Mr. Wood thank you. I award Gryffindor 40 house points. I will handle everything from here. I will advise you on my decision as soon as I speak with the culprits and get their sides." Dumbledore said and called for Professor Flitwick to find Brooke and her friends of losers. 

 

Marcus and Raven were holding each other in the great hall and he told her what had happened with her step dad on the quidditch pitch. He smiled as she said "MY HERO!!" 

"Oh no need to thank me little lady." Marcus said and waited for her to say it "Ok any time now Raven." He held a hand to his ear and she smiled and said "Thank you for protecting me and my honor Marcus. I love you." 

"I love you too." Marcus said and kissed her quickly. He was hungry and she was too. She was a little concerned that she didn't see Karen after tutoring and waited for her friend at the courtyard where she said she wanted to talk to her at. 

"Marcus where's Karen she would never stand me up? I'm worried. She said she wanted to talk to me." Raven asked him. She looked around for her. She caught Brooke's eye and Brooke smirked at her. Raven ignored her fake ass. 

Raven looked over at Hufflepuff table and saw no sign of Karen. "Maybe she's in bed she looked tired earlier or she's writing another goopie love letter to her girlfriend because they are too cute." Raven said now a little more worried. Marcus was stuffing his face with chicken and mashed potatoes and gravy. 

"Honey...eat... she's probably busy." Marcus said with his mouth full. Raven looked at him with a small smile on her face and said "You are so sexy right now." and The slytherin sitting around them laughed, Marcus shot a dirty look to them and he swallowed his food and said "Babe she's probably busy and you shouldn't worry about everyone that's what gives you anxiety attacks." 

"Marcus...I just know something is wrong. I don't trust Brooke giving me an evil eye." Raven said looking at Brooke. Raven locked eyes with her old friend and Raven felt her blood boil. 

"Baby it's nothing she's just jealous of you is all. I mean come on she's always trying to boss her new friends around like she tried to do you guys. Karen just went to bed early or like you said went to write another love letter to her girlfriend." Marcus said now rubbing her hand and kissing her cheek to return her gaze to him. 

"I just don't trust that fake bitch." Raven said. 

"That's makes two of us." Oliver said coming up to their table.  
Marcus looked at him cautiously. Oliver didn't bother to look at his enemy and focused on Raven only.

"We need to talk out in the corridor meet me out there in ten minutes. You too Flint. Don't make it obvious to Brooke. She has no idea." Oliver said as he left the great hall.

*Ten minutes later* 

Marcus and Raven walked in the corridor and with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch Team.  
Oliver was leaning on the wall and saw them walk into view and pushed away from it. He had the letter in his hand already. Marcus held Raven's hand and said "Let me do the talking I don't want him trying anything." 

"I don't think this is about me or anything else but Karen." Raven trusting her gut feeling.  
"It isn't about her and me Flint. Chill. This is about Karen." Oliver said handing her the suicide letter in Karen's handwriting. 

"WHAT?!!! Is she ok?" Raven said as she finished the whole letter and was crying. Oliver felt like he was hurting her just giving her the information.  
"She's in the hospital wing. I found her in the snow by the lake. She was covered in her own blood. Brooke and her friends jumped her and used hexes and curses on her. Dumbledore has been notified and he would advise me about the punishment and I kept the suicide attempt out of the conversation and kept the letter to myself. Karen has been in the hospital wing since tutoring let out." Oliver said.

"What makes you think Brooke did it?" Raven asked before Marcus could.   
"She was laughing at her while coming in with a swollen shut left eye, bloody mouth and nose, and she was slumped over as I had to get her to the hospital wing. Who laughs like that if they see their old friend hurt like that. Come on she always picked on Karen and I think you know that." Oliver said.

"Karen always did come under fire a lot more with Brooke after you guys went separate ways. I think she was upset you left the group since you seem to be the only one that took care of her from Brooke's constant jabs." Marcus said looking at Raven. 

"So it's my fault she's gotten hurt isn't it?" Raven said teary eyed.   
"NO!" Marcus and Oliver in unison and they awkwardly looked at each other.

"Yes it is. I was going to meet her but I went to see you first. I said I meet her at the courtyard and I went there after I saw you Marcus. She got hurt because I wasn't there to help her." Raven said looking at him. 

"I don't think two could take on those four especially if they do the mob attack which they did on Karen." Oliver said trying to make her feel better. It didn't work she felt so sad. Marcus held her in his arms. 

"So what else did Karen say in the note?" Marcus asked Oliver because Raven was crying now. 

"That her girlfriend was being pressured by her parents in the shelter they stayed at. That she could come home if she stopped being gay, stop being in a relationship over the break. She killed herself in the shelter and that she got the news from the shelter via a letter and her parents won't let her come to the funeral and she just wanted to die. Look Raven I'm sorry but there was nothing you could've done." Oliver said hearing her cry harder. 

"This has been a really tough day uhh sweetheart?" Marcus asked her. She looked up at him and she stopped crying and said "I need to really to stop crying don't I? I look like a drowned rat?" She asked him as she dug through her purse for a mirror. 

"No way. You're more like one of those rockstars with smeared stage makeup." Marcus joked. Oliver just stared at him and he felt jealously. He could make her stop crying and make her smile. It wasn't fair. Now he's getting a front stage show to their amazing love and he hated Marcus for it.

"Look at who it is?" Oliver said gesturing to Brooke and her friends talking about Karen's beatdown and then saw Oliver and Marcus and Raven.

"Oh look at who it is? Little Raven and her troll Marcus and the piece of cake I can't wait to have Oliver." Brooke said and she lit a cigarette and her gang of ugly friends laughed and lit cigs and started smoking. Oliver saw Raven's eyes go black. She was pissed off and didn't move from her spot in Marcus' arms. The rest of the Slytherins were already about to protect Raven and Marcus was about to grab Raven's shoulders to calm her down. 

"So did you hear about BULLDYKE Karen. Got her ass beat didn't she?" Brooke said with a laugh. Oliver and Marcus both saw Raven's small petite stature run towards Brooke with her fist balled up and punched Brooke in the stomach and she grabbed Brooke's hair and pulled it hard and used it as a sling and swung her by the hair into a statue and Brooke screamed and her friends tried to jump Raven and Marcus had already grabbed two of the girls and Oliver had grabbed the one in the back from hitting Marcus to get him off of the other two.

Cassius and Adrian grabbed the two girls from Marcus and held them back. Marcus watched as Raven was punching the daylights out of Brooke and kicked Brooke's fake ass all over the corridor and he was impressed that he rubbed off on her a little bit. 

"Stop!! STOP!!!" Brooke screamed at Raven as Raven's eyes were dark and her hands were balled into fists and she didn't stop hitting Brooke until she felt a hand grab hers and she almost turned and kicked her fiancee in the face but he stopped her leg from flying up to his face. 

"WHY!?? Don't stop me she deserves it!" Raven shouted. Marcus covered her mouth and grabbed her and led her out of the corridor. Raven huffed and puffed as she dragged ner to Ravenclaw tower. 

"WHY ARE WE HERE?!!!" Raven shrieked. She was angry and Marcus kissed her to pacify her anger. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a deeper kiss and ran her hands into his hair. She didn't want to pull away from him but she had to know why he stopped her. 

"Why?? Stopping me won't stop her." Raven said to her fiancee as she hugged him. She was tired and her hands hurt from fighting. She never snapped like that. She was now nervous and afraid to get into trouble. 

"You were up here. I will cast a memory spell and make it seem like Brooke got into a fight with her friends." Marcus said and he saw her hands were bruising.   
"You put ice on this and then get a healing potion from Pucey in the morning." Marcus said. "I will have him brew you one and then sit with me in the morning and take it. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." Marcus said kissing her and then pushed her into the Ravenclaw common room. He ran back to the corridor where Adrian, Cassius, Lucian, and Miles were performing memory spells and casted episkey on Brooke's nose, and it healed instantly and then her eyes slowly healed. They were all knocked out from a spell casted by Wood.

"Look we weren't here and we never talked got it Wood?" Marcus said.  
"I get it Flint. How's Raven?" Oliver asked.  
"She's fine. Now get out of here before people start thinking we planned this." Marcus said. Oliver took off from the corridor and catch to see if the coast was clear and it was.

"Pucey, get Tracey to help you brew a healing potion for Raven's hands. I don't think Episkey is going to work. Have it by morning." Marcus said a little freaked out. 

He saw his fiancee completely out of character and he fell more in love with her and would have sneaked into his common room and had her in his bed because he was turned on but had to clean the mess because she panicked. 

"Already had Tracey go brew it she came to see what we were doing down here and saw the fight. I had her get some potions to heal some of the injuries of Brooke's mouth but it looks we don't need it. Let's just get them to the hospital wing and say our little story and boom home free." Adrian said. 

"Right and we can go and sleep I got double potions tomorrow morning." Cassius said trying to lightened the mood. They all laughed a little but Marcus was so freaked out about this incident. She almost cost herself an education for a friend. 

"What on Earth is going on?" Madame Pomfrey asked as they carried in the girls into the hospital wing. 

"Ms. Hallows?" Madame Pomfrey asked and Marcus wide eyed had turned around to see his fiancee and her swollen hands from the fight.

"Uhh Madame Pomfrey I think I had an accident with my new experiment and in a lot of pain can I get some help? Oh Marcus what are you doing here handsome?" Raven asked pretending to not know what's going on.

"Uhh these four had a fight in the corridor. Honey what happened to your hands." Marcus said grabbing her by the shoulders and sitting her on an empty bed. 

"Oh your poor thing. I told you not to help the 1st years with their herbology lesson if you have allergic reactions to such plants." Madame Pomfrey said and Raven smiled a small smile at the nurse and then turned to Marcus as Madame Pomfrey passed them to check on the other girls with a smirk on her face. She whispered "See I can be cunning too."   
Marcus smiled at her big. 

"Are you going to be ok babe?" Marcus asked and he saw her stare at Karen and then she looked back at Brooke and smirked and said "I'm going to better than ever. I have a more than capable matron helping me." 

Madame Pomfrey smiled at her. "Aren't you just a sweet girl?" She said and gave her some healing potion that brought the swelling down and her hands returned to normal and said "Now be gone Ms. Hallows I have other patients that need me. Mr. Flint please walk Ms. Hallows to her common room and then back to yours on the double nearly curfew." 

"Yes ma'am." He said and took Raven's newly restored hands in his and walked her out of the hospital wing. He walked down the hall with her on his side and then he stopped and said "So Ms. Cunning and sly fox how did you get her to believe you were having an allergic reaction after I told you I would take care of this all." 

"Well I figure since I help tutor the students in a lot of subjects and knowing herbology is one and once I had an allergic reaction to a plant and needed a potion to reduce the swelling. I just thought she might believe my wounds were the same thing and it worked my hands are healed. No one doesn't have to brew anything to bring up any suspicion from Snape and his supplies getting low, and I don't need you to clean up my messes and I felt guilty for this but you don't hit my friends or attack my fiancee's appearance. I think I saw red there for a minute." Raven said. 

"Damn you're good and also a little bad girl. You know I can be a bad boy and be late for getting back to my dorm. " Marcus said. 

"EWW!! We're still here." His friends said.

"What???!" Marcus said a little embarrassed having his friends hearing that, he blushed red. 

"What, some of us want to hear this "Dear Witches Weekly" type stuff. So what are you going to play pop goes the weasel with Marcus were you Raven?" Cassius joked. Marcus turned dark red blushing hard.

"It's more like 'Dear Drilling News magazine' Marcus Flint totally wants to drill me so hard and make my legs feel like jelly. Please tell me should I be a bad girl and give into temptation or be a good girl and go tell him to take a cold shower?" Raven joked back with Cassius and he laughed so hard as they walked her up to the Ravenclaw common room. 

Marcus was blushing dark red as his friends would go "OHHH!!" and "AWWW!!" and "Slip her the tongue Flint."

"Shh quit giving him ideas." Raven said with a laugh and kissed him goodnight.   
Marcus and his friends ran down to the common room and he was blushing when Cassius started asking "So you two are doing like the rabbits aren't you?" 

Adrian and Tracey came in from the dorms and she was in his shirt and her short shorts and they looked like they both had messed up hair and just got done with something else. 

Tracey saw all of them gathered in the common room and it was late and she tried to sneak pass them. 

"AWWW shame shame, I know your name. Tracey!! You naughty girl." Lucian said laughing. 

"Hey at least I'm getting some Lucian. I be more worried about you and Remedy's relationship and not mine. Good night to you all. Also I didn't chance to make the potion so I will ask for one from Snape in the morning." Tracey said to Marcus.

"No need she's ok. She'll tell you in the morning." Marcus said yawning.   
"Ok goodnight." Tracey said yawning as well. 

"You're rubbing off on her a little bit. Did you see that spin kick she was about to do to you?" Miles asked.   
"Yeah, she's my fiancee." Marcus said a little giddy and went up the stairs to his dorm and went to bed.

 

*The next morning*

Brooke could only remember a fight that happened and that he new friends must have betrayed her.   
Marcus' spell worked last night. Raven was safe from getting into trouble and he had to team up with his rival to help Raven. 

"So Raven what did we learn last night?" Tracey asked giving her a smirk.  
"To not fuck with me." Raven said a little too cheerful. She smiled at Tracey and Tracey was shocked by her new little attitude. 

"By the way I was thinking of my mom when I hit Brooke. I really feel better today. I slept like a baby." Raven said to Marcus. Marcus was smirking at her.   
"Jeez does this mean if you get all worked up I'm going to be your sparring partner? Because I like us sparring a different way." Marcus said with a grin.

"Ohh me too." Raven said kissing his lips and quickly piled his plate with food and snagged a strip of bacon from the plate.  
"Aww my bacon." Marcus said pretending to be hurt.   
"Yes the glorious red salty meat of the gods. That so didn't sound weird just now." Raven said as Cassius giggled like a girl.

"Yes glorious red salty meat of the gods doesn't sound too sexual just sexual enough am I right?" Cassius said elbowing Lucian in the ribs. 

"Hey." Lucian said as Remedy came to sit next to Tracey and Raven.   
"Hi.' Remedy said not looking at him.   
"Whoa what's the situation?" Marcus whispered to Lucian.  
"Remedy hasn't been talking to me for the past few days and I don't know why." Lucian said looking at Remedy. She seemed sad and not happy.

"Hey Rem. Let's get my makeup done. You always do the best cay eyed for me. You got to show me how to do it." Raven said excusing herself and Tracey along with Remedy to the toilets and gave Marcus the look of 'Talk to him' 

He took the hint. "So Lucian what did you say to her last time. Remedy is your longest girlfriend to date. So spill it." Marcus said.

"Well she and I had our fun on break and then she looks at me a few weeks ago as we got back from break and asks 'Do you love me?' and I said "Yea pet." and then we speak but she looks so sad and doesn't even want to hang out with me but with her friends. I thought she be happy since she has friends and me but it's like she's shutting me out. I tried to ignore it." Lucian said.

*In the lavatory* 

Karen came out from the hospital wing with a less than swollen left eye that looked black. They put makeup on her and started talking about Remedy about Lucian since Karen wasn't ready to talk about anything that Raven knew what was in the letter. 

"So Remedy what's up with Lucian? Are you not happy with him?" Raven asked. Tracey elbowed her a bit.   
"It's not what I wanted. I mean I love you guys but we don't have what you and Marcus have nor do we have what you and Adrian have Tracey. It's like he says he loves me and then boom he never says it to me other than when I ask if he does. I have said it to him but he doesn't have the best intentions for me and frankly I'm tired of playing the loving girlfriend. I can't believe I survived this long, maybe with you Raven I have survived him but deep down he's just a player." Remedy said looking so sad.

"Hey if you survived this long it's because of you, not me or Tracey. If he isn't treating you right then tell him that it's over. If he bursts into tears then too bad, should've taken care of you better. I see the way you try to talk to him and he's usually too busy with the boys to care. I have Marcus talking to him right now. " Raven said. 

"I will get Adrian to yell at him too if that helps?" Tracey asked.  
Remedy smiled. Karen said "I honestly think you can do better. My guy friend Chandler Parks is interested in you." 

"Ohh." Raven said excitedly.  
"I really think talking to him will help and it might be because I told him that he needs to stop being lazy with you as the gang of boys caught me coming out of Adrian's dorm last night." Tracey. It looked like what I said hurt him.

"Ohhh.... Ade and Tracey making babies." Raven said with a smirk.   
"Ohh.... Marcus and Raven getting married." Karen teased.   
Raven smiled and said "Yeah he's going to look good in a tuxedo." and she went into daydream world as Remedy did her eyeliner. Raven smiled at her. "How does it look? Would it make Marcus ravish me in the hall?" 

"Eww I swear you and Marcus having sex in the hall will get you both expelled." Remedy laughed.   
"What it would be a good reason to expelled then. So how does it look?" Raven asked holding her hand out for a mirror.  
Remedy handed her the mirror and Raven smiled so big and Remedy said "He'll have to take a cold shower before classes." 

"EWW!!! That's like my brother Raven and Remedy!" Tracey said covering her ears and Karen laughed at her reaction. They wouldn't talk about what happened until Karen was ready. Catherine joined them with her big box of makeup. 

"So who's wanting to do my makeup. I woke up late and couldn't for the life of figure out which lipstick to wear to match my robes and eyes. I'm all over the place." Catherine asked joining their conversation.

"Me!!" Tracey said already in her beauty box. 

Remedy talked with Raven.

"So should I talk with Lucian or just end it." Remedy asked.  
"Honestly Tracey is right talking with him will help and if he doesn't seem to be putting more effort into what you're saying. Then cut him out of your life." Raven said bluntly.   
"Ok but honestly I can already hear what he's going to say. Sorry babe, I got to go the guys need me for practice." Remedy mocked Lucian.

"Oh honey I'm sure Marcus will straightened him out. If he can't then I don't know what to do. Marcus is actually quite the miracle worker." Raven said. 

Her and Remedy were the first two of their group done putting makeup on and were heading back to the great hall when they bumped into Katie and Angelina on their way to the bathrooms. Katie looked like she was crying hard. 

"Oh excuse us." Raven said being polite when Katie shot her a dirty look. Angelina looked at Raven and said "It's umm ok. We weren't paying attention."   
"Hey are you ok Katie?" Raven asked and had her hand in her purse and took out some tissues for her. Angelina grabbed them and said "Thank you we're sorry about the bump in the road." 

"Oh no worries. I swear I'm always bumping into something." Raven said and started to walk away when she felt someone pull her ponytail hard. Katie was pulling her hair. 

"WHAT THE HELL KATIE!!!?" Raven said pushing Katie off of her by pulling Katie's arm off of her hair.   
"YOU!!! YOU!!! AND YOU!!!! OFFICE NOW!!!" Professor McGongall yelled at the four of them. Remedy was holding Katie back along with Angelina.  
"But she didn't do anything wrong?" Remedy said as the Professor grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her to the office. Remedy immediately followed with Katie and Angelina behind her.

"I saw all of it." The professor said and let go of Raven's arm.

"Then you should know Katie attacked her after Raven gave her tissues." Angelina said coming into Raven's defense.   
"I swear I didn't do anything." Raven said.   
"Talk to the Headmaster about it." Professor McGongall said as she led the four of them to the office and she had a zero tolerance for violence. 

"Well.... well... Ms. Hallows twice in one week in my office. What happened Professor McGongall?" Dumbledore asked.

"It seems Ms. Bell has an issue with Ms. Hallows and pulled her hair and Raven pushed her back." She stated.  
"Fighting?" Dumbledore asked looking at Raven and Katie.

"Honestly Headmaster. Katie hauled off and attacked Raven. Raven pushed her in self defense." Remedy said.   
"What says you Ms. Johnson?" Dumbledore asked.   
"I know Katie is my friend but she started it and Raven defended herself from Katie not only pulling her hair but probably would have hit her again." Angelina said. 

"Well Ms. Bell I don't tolerate fighting and Ms. Hallows I know you weren't doing anything wrong but you chose to hit someone as well." Dumbledore said. 

"I did it to defend myself. I had no choice. I didn't do anything wrong but give her tissues out of my purse and Angelina apologized after bumping into us and I joked saying 'No worries I find myself bumping into things all the time.' The next thing I know Katie was pulling my hair out of my scalp." Raven said a little defensively. 

"I understand but I have a zero tolerance for violence. A week of detention for the both of you. As punishment you will each write an apology letter to each other and clean the chalkboards and erasers with out magic." Dumbledore said. 

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!! I have to tutor during the week and I defended myself. I'm not apologizing for her recklessness and her attack on me and I certainly will not serve detention for defending myself. I bet if she were a male student and attacked me then you wouldn't have a problem punishing him but you have to punish me for defending myself? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Raven said a little angrily. 

"Well Mr. Flint has rubbed off on you a little hasn't he?" Dumbledore asked.  
"For the better." Raven said.   
"I'm sure you've rubbed off on him too. But for now that's my decree on the matter. Anyone else have anything to say?" Dumbledore asked.   
Angelina looked at Remedy and Remedy said "Yes I will help Raven serve that punishment since she really didn't do anything wrong and maybe I should serve too because I jumped on Katie to hold her back, maybe that's considered violence against her too. I also like to say I believe nepotism is to play here since they are Gryffindors and Raven and I are dating Slytherins since you're making comments on her relationship to Marcus." 

Raven looked shocked at Remedy's outburst.   
"Very well and Angelina I think detention is for you as well then since Remedy made it clear that you and her were holding Katie back and I don't want it to look like nepotism is playing a part here." Dumbledore said and dismissed the four of the girls. 

Katie and Angelina left first and Raven and Remedy waited to leave and give the other girls some space. 

"Thanks for having my back Remedy. I hope my makeup isn't ruined. You do such amazing work." Raven said with a smile.  
"No it's still good and I did it so it's going to look good at all times. And no problem I can't believe you got detention for her attack on you." Remedy said.  
"No it's fair. After what I did last night I think it's karma paying me back." Raven said quietly. 

"BABY!! That's not fair. She pulled your hair and what are we supposed to let everyone who attacks us get away with it." Marcus said as they got through the first two classes of the day. 

"Honestly its fair after what I did last night and made you guys go through I think it's karma saying ok you got lucky last time now it's time to pay the piper. At least Remedy stuck up for me and so did Angelina." Raven said. 

"It's ok I'll come and help too. That way you guys get done faster." Marcus said kissing her cheek.  
"No let me clean this mess up on my own. Can't have you always defending my actions." Raven said hugging him.   
"But if I can't clean up your messes then what can I do?" Marcus asked looking sad at her.  
"Kiss me, have your way with me, and most importantly marry me as soon as possible." Raven said and he kissed her passionately as the bell rang for them to get to their classes. 

 

Oliver looked at Katie in charms class and said "Don't attack Raven. She has nothing to do with us breaking up."   
"Then don't call me her name, then don't use me, and don't ever talk to me again." Katie said whining. Angelina said to Oliver "Look I didn't take her side at all. So she's pissed at the both of us. Alicia couldn't get through to her either. She up and pulled her hair almost out of her scalp and it was right after you broke up with her this morning and Raven was just being herself and offered her tissues since she saw she was crying it got ugly so fast that I couldn't stop it." 

"Well I shouldn't have done it this morning but you saw how she was. All over me and I couldn't even get a sip of my drink without her asking "What are you doing? Did you dream about me? It was enough. Even Fred and George were getting annoyed and their usually annoying someone else. She got out of line. She had people following me into the toilets, she had to wait for me after every class and just to make matters worse she wouldn't stop getting jealous of even you when you talked to me." Oliver said ranting. 

"Well just so you know your one true love is in detention too because Dumbledore saw it fair to get her into trouble because she pushed me. So she's not so innocent as you think. She's probably fucking Flint right now and they are laughing at how you still love her. I hope she dies and you fucking kill yourself." Katie said now completely off the deep end. 

Angelina had enough of Katie's crap. She turned to Katie and smacked her in the mouth. "First off you started it with her and she out of the kindness of her heart offered you tissues. Secondly you got me into trouble because of your actions, thirdly GET OVER IT!!! You two were both using each other. Didn't you say a week ago that you might break it off with Oliver because he wouldn't pay you attention so don't act innocent over there because ENOUGH OF IT!!" Angelina yelled. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	6. Grief, Humanity's poison.

Two weeks had passed after Raven had the conflict with Katie. Angelina was steaming mad that Katie wouldn't even apologize to her after the fight. Angelina was the voice of reason next to Raven in that scenario and she served detention as a result of said reasoning. Angelina decided enough was enough of the silent treatment she got from Katie and Oliver. They were both taking their frustrations out on everyone else and instead of talking to each other.

Angelina marched to the Quidditch pitch as it was her day to train with the both of them. She saw her boyfriend and his twin brother waiting there. George smiled at her and she smiled back. Fred said "So Angie, they still giving you a hard time? Oliver is starting to come around on not being a massive jerk to us now. Maybe today is the day we all start fresh. We need to win the cup." 

Angelina smiled as he said that. She wanted to beat Slytherin for the cup and would feel bad about it because Raven was super nice and aligned herself with most of the Slytherin team because she was Marcus Flint's fiancee which she felt they rushed to being engaged rather quickly. She wanted to speak with Raven and explain what's going on but she hadn't been able to since during detention she was on the other side of the school cleaning with out magic with Remedy. Raven didn't seem like a bad person like Katie ranted about her being. She also seemed really respectful to Angelina in passing of the halls during classes and would wave as a sign of kindness. 

"Alright team we got to get back on track." Oliver yelled over his teammates. He wasn't looking at Katie who was glaring at him and she switched her glare to Angelina. Angelina felt bad for smacking her but her immaturity about Oliver really made her snap. She didn't like that they got together in the first place since Oliver was an ex-boyfriend and captain of the team. She also loved George more. Oliver cared too much about plays, strategies, and only had one mission after school was to play professionally for years and then settle down for family much later in life. But the only time he seemed to show affection was towards Raven. Angelina couldn't stand the anger between everyone and wanted to go back to them all being friends and teammates. She finally got up when Oliver was still talking. 

"Angelina sit we need to go over the...." Oliver was interrupted by Angelina saying "I can't play for a captain being bitter to everyone and can't play with a teammate that refuses to talk like an adult about her feelings and just goes around attacking people. I don't care what you two had. None of us do. SUCK IT UP!! AND GROW UP!! I want to play for a winning team not a team of losers that self loathe themselves and others for the littlest things or get too clingy and can't let go. ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS AND APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER NOW OR LOSE THE CUP AND THIS TEAM!!" Angelina even made George jump. 

"What no I'm not apologizing." Katie said crossing her arms over her chest like a 5 year old.  
"I will if she's willing to do her part." Oliver said tired of the fighting.  
"NO!!! It's my way or no one's. It's not fair to just apologize and act like nothing happened. Raven is at fault here." Katie said pouting.  
"NO she's not!!! She didn't do anything. Oliver get over her and move on with someone that you can love fully and Katie shut up you're 15, love isn't about clinging to someone that they can't breathe or go to the toilet on their own without you sending someone in on them. GET OVER IT NOW!!! I want my friends back!" Angelina said snapping at her.

"FINE!!! SORRY!!! SORRY YOU TREATED ME LIKE SHITE AND CALLED ME BY ANOTHER'S GIRL'S NAME!!" Katie yelled at Oliver and grabbed her stuff and left. Angelina ran after her.  
"Sorry guys. I didn't mean for this to happen but i wasn't at my best these past few months with everything about Raven and my parents starting the proceedings of divorce. My little sister having difficulty with the separation. I promise this won't interfere with the team anymore." Oliver said and then went back to their plans and started practice. 

He landed himself on the stands next to Angelina with Katie and they were talking. 

Oliver walked up to them. Angelina looking at him in shock. He sat to the left of Katie and grabbed her hand and said "I'm sorry Katherine Lindsay Bell. I'm sorry that I didn't exactly measure up to be the perfect guy and I'm sorry I let my depression, my parent's upcoming divorce, and my problems become yours. You're also young and immature like me and we can't be together and survive each other's mood changes. It was amazing what we had over break but I won't do this again to you and get some help with my issues and I want you to know that I will think of you as one of the reasons I'm getting the help. I didn't mean to use you nor hurt you. I was struggling with my life spiraling out of control and you were just there and I took advantage and I feel like dog-muck for it. I hope you can forgive me in the future and learn to tolerate my existence." He said to a sad eyed Katie and Angelina smiled at him and said "Thank you Oliver. Katie??" 

"I'm sorry I was controlling and clingy. I just felt like you were the one and I just wanted to have a relationship that would make the storybooks look like complete garbage. As you know I see my parents as like Romeo and Juliet and I wanted us to be the same. It sucks that I can't get that yet. I'm just a hopeless romantic Oliver." Katie said wiping her eyes. 

Angelina and the rest of the team practiced while Katie and Oliver talked things out. 

"You should be a therapist." George said kissing his girlfriend.  
"Honestly I would be hitting people so hard to smack sense into them and get fired" She laughed.

Raven was walking the grounds since the spring air was now here. It was March 1st and she was excited because in two weeks her 18th birthday. Marcus' had bought Raven a purple spring jacket and she was wearing like it was her life vest. She saw the quidditch pitch and decided to walk over and see if Ravenclaw was practicing with Hufflepuff. She honestly forgot the schedule. She only looked out for times for Slytherin only. Marcus was busy with Lucian and talking sense into his friend about Raven's friend Remedy. 

Raven walked over and saw all the Gryffindor team and they were shocked to see her there.  
"Oh sorry I was hoping Ravenclaw was practicing. Sorry." Raven said turning back around and then she felt a hand on her wrist.  
It was Katie and Raven didn't know if she was trying to hit her again or she needed to strike first. 

"I'm really sorry for attacking you the two weeks ago." Katie said.  
Raven looked at her and then Oliver looked petrified at Katie. 

"I heard it was about him." Raven said pointing to Oliver and he looked down a little sadly.  
"Yes it was. But we talked it all out and I wanted to say I'm sorry." Katie said to her now looking down at Raven's wrist and let it go.

"Well when can we pull out his hair from his scalp? Because that hurt and also Remedy just did my hair that day. Also next time you attack someone, go for the eyes with some powder or something and roundhouse their legs and punch them in the gut." Raven joked and Katie laughed.

"Is everything ok here?" Professor Snape asked walking to the Quidditch pitch.

"Yes Professor Snape." Raven answered and Katie looked fearful of Snape. 

"Very well. Ms. Hallows I have a message from Ms. Davies and you're needed for tutoring in the library since she's unwell at the moment." Professor Snape said sternly and looked at Raven. 

"Right, I'm going sir. Good talking to you then." Raven said and quickly left with Professor Snape to escort her back to the library.

"She is nice and funny. I didn't think she forgive me or she punch me for grabbing her wrist." Katie said and mounted her broom and practiced with the team. 

Oliver smiled and then took a breath of relief. He still felt an amazing attraction to Raven and his heart was pounding when she came into the stands. It nearly took his breath away just looking at her in her purple jacket and she was wearing her silver earrings that he got her for Christmas three years ago. He couldn't get her out of his life and he was trying for the sake of his sanity and wanted to hate her for being with Marcus but she was so sweet, funny, and beautiful. 

Fred and George noticed Oliver's dreamily far off look. And threw a quaffle in his direction and it hit him and he came from his daydream to yelling at them. 

 

Raven and Marcus were at the Great Hall sitting at Ravenclaw table with her friends for once and he was getting tired of her always putting him and friends first. It was her night to sit with her friends and he was the one that put that rule into a effect and his friends sat with them too. He wanted her to feel comfortable and not have to always sit with him and his friends. Besides the Ravenclaw table was a little longer than Slytherin's and she was right about the rolls on his table they were softer. 

"So tell us what you want for your birthday Rave? We only have 14 days to go. Then 18 years old. Is your dad coming because I want to see him again. Remember when he and Dawn came up in 3rd year and he took you for the whole day to that town and got you a huge cake, several shirts of the weird sisters, guitar, and that signed photo of Richard Hart. He should do that again and let us come again. That was the best birthday ever. Also I just loved the cake." Karen asked so excited for her birthday.

"I don't know. I think my dad is upset I'm turning 18 and engaged already. He's that soft teddy bear and he wrote me last week to see if I'm ok and dealt with my 'Birth giver' about the contract and said I don't have to worry about it again. Also I want to celebrate my engagement since I was in detention and you know everyone's schedule is a mess and I just want a day where we can all go and celebrate my engagement to Marcus. Ohh let's do that since my birthday is on a Saturday this year. Let's just go to Hogsmeade and celebrate both. Also you don't have to bring just....well if it's purple and happens to be a stuffed large Dragon and from a certain fiancee then I guess I'll take it." Raven said looking at Marcus.

"Is that what you really want? To celebrate our engagement? Its your birthday and really a stuffed purple dragon? I thought I could give you a show?" Marcus said with a grin. Tracey covered her ears and said "EW!!! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!! I'm like your sister Marcus and like yours Raven. No more innuendos ever." She said gagging. 

"So we get to hear the innuendos from you and Adrian and not us then?" Marcus said hugging his best friend's girlfriend.  
"Yes because it's not creepy to hear for me." Tracey said hugging him back.

"Oh Tracey." Raven said laughing at her and was about to tell Tracey's story about Adrian and she covered Raven's mouth. 

"SO Then she says" Raven says muffled by Tracey's hand and laughs to hard to complete the story. Tracey lets her go and Raven nearly falls to the floor into hysterical laughter. 

Marcus holds Raven and kisses her forehead to calm her down. Marcus smiled at how she giggled and slowly composed herself after he did that.

"So three broomsticks and I'll ask for the back room. Maybe Mr. Hallows can come and bring the food and cake. I really want the cake. That cake was delicious. Ok get your dad to bring the cake please." Karen begged. Marcus laughed at her request.

"Her dad makes really good cake. I'm surprised he hasn't offered to make your wedding cake. He made his own to Dawn but Dawn wanted a small ceremony and chocolate three tier cake." Karen said now dreaming of cake. 

Karen had gotten back to her happy self and Raven had talked with her everyday more than Catherine and Remedy and Tracey some days only because she was concerned.

"I guess I can get my dad to send his cake or if he comes he got to bring that platter like last time. Because yum." Raven said. Then Karen said "YES!!! That was a good platter, the cheeses, deli meats, breads, and everything was so good. That platter was of the Gods." 

"Well sweetie I'm going to get you something better than a stuffed dragon." Marcus said and hugged Raven tightly.  
"But I wanted that stuffed dragon." Raven said a little pouty.  
"Don't pout pet, you know it makes me want to bite that lip." Marcus whispered.  
"Then bite me." Raven challenged him.

He got up and grabbed her hand. He dragged her to the courtyard and starting kissing her passionately. She was running her hands up his sides and he moaned into her mouth as she did to his. 

"I need you Raven." Marcus said pulling away from her lips.  
"I need you too Marcus." Raven said unbuttoning her blouse.

"Not here. We can run to the changing rooms at the Quidditch pitch." Marcus said and they ran hand in hand to the changing rooms for Slytherin and they ran in. It started to rain a little. 

"You still want to???" Raven asked as she shivered a little.  
"Yeah I'll warm you back to normal." Marcus said kissing her passionately. Seizing her face with his hands on either side of her face. She felt his tongue beg for entrance to your mouth as he pressed it against her teeth. She opened her mouth slightly and felt his tongue slide into her mouth. She moaned and he growled into her mouth and shoved her against his locker and she moaned in pleasure and a little in pain because he sometimes forgot how strong he was. 

"I love you." He said breaking the kiss.  
"I love you more." Raven said wanting to kiss him more.  
"Raven I love you. I need you, I want you, I have to have you right now. I'm going to explode." Marcus said stroking her hair out of her face.  
"Take me Marcus I'm yours and you're mine." Raven said exposing her neck. She felt his mouth on her neck and she moaned out of love, lust, and pleasure.  
Her moans sent shivers throughout his body. He had to have her. He ripped her blouse off and the buttons came flying off. He ripped off his clothes and he tore the rest of hers off. She looked at him with a lustful eye and she demanded him "To take me right in the showers you big bad naughty boy." 

He lifted her up and carried her to the showers and turned them on and the showers were hot and steamy and the steam filled the locker room. She moaned as he lifted up onto his throbbing manhood. She screamed with pleasure. He roared with passion. He continued to thrust into her and he shoved her up against the wall and he moaned as she screamed again only his name could escape her lips. 

"MARCUS!!" Raven screamed with ecstasy and her hands dug into his back and he moaned liking her fingers digging into his back. He wanted this since they hadn't been able to have sex since break was over. He wanted her and needed her right then and there. In fact he wanted every night and he didn't care about anything else other than them getting alone time and just being together without everyone. He missed their alone time. 

"RAVEN!!! Oh yeah baby you feel so tight and warm. I'm going to explode." Marcus said continuing to thrust harder and faster into his fiancee's body. She moaned and screamed which made him even more and more closer to the edge of releasing inside of her. He wanted to fill her with his seed. He wanted a family and only with her. They hadn't talked about kids and if she was ready for them but he wanted that family he always dreamed of and wanted her to give him children. 

"I...love...you." Marcus moaned.  
"I love you Marcus....I want you more and more. Keep going." Raven said holding onto him and her head now resting on his shoulder and her body was so weakened by his thrusting and still wanted more of her.

"I won't..." Marcus moaned and kept his pace and he got faster and she moaned into his ear. She moaned his name into his ear and it made closer and closer to the edge.  
He needed to pull out . 

"I want your baby Marcus." Raven moaned out. She looked at him in the eyes and he smirked and said "I want you to have my baby Raven." And he climaxed inside of her. 

"Wait really? Because I can get us..." Marcus was interrupted by her kissing him deeply and went to his locker to grab his soap and shampoo and brought back the stuff to clean off with.

"Wait babe we just did what I think we just did then that means I could have gotten you pregnant before we're married, and what would our families think. I know you want a career. You don't have to say that to please me." Marcus said now a little freaked out. 

"Marcus wash up and oh get my back will you." Raven said with a smirk on her face.  
"Raven seriously. Don't give me the 'I'm the coolest, sexiest chick in the land' look and tell me what we're going to do." Marcus said.  
"Well if we have a baby before marriage, then fine, we'll get married after we have a baby or before it comes. Chances are I'm not pregnant this very second. Also I meant it. I want to be the one that has your children whether it's now or ten years from now. Also my career is going to be based around your career too. Marcus I would most likely run my dad's company after he retires and can do that from home. Now get my back." Raven said throwing the loofah at him. 

"You always got a plan? If so let me in on them." Marcus said now scrubbing her back and she moaned as he scrubbed her.  
"I love you Marcus. You know you're the one for me and I want to give you a family. Let's be happy and not always worry about careers and stuff like that. It will cause us heartache and headaches." Raven said turning to face him. 

"I love you too babe, it's just we never talked about babies and our future and I know you want to wait for a year for marriage." Marcus said and he was cut off by Raven.  
"I can marry you tomorrow if we really wanted too. Look Marcus we're together through and through. I made a promise to you and that's to be with you as your lover, partner in crime, and most of all to be your wife. You don't need to worry. I do that enough already for the both of us. You worrying makes me nervous. Let's just not worry anymore. I love you with all my heart, soul, mind, and body completely." Raven said to him and kissed his lips. 

"I love you too Raven. I'm just nervous and you know I just wanted to be married first and get you pregnant." Marcus said a little upset.  
"Babe if you want I will take the necessary precautions and go get us a potion brewed for contraception and take it. But like I said it might not have happened, I mean that position was amazing but not almost guaranteed to make a baby." Raven said. 

"Oh really been reading some magazines lately?" Marcus asked jokingly.  
"Yes the kamasutra book I was reading it earlier. It says the best position to conceive a baby is the mermaid position." Raven replied and he was shocked.  
"So I got you reading the kamasutra to find positions for us to have fun with." Marcus asked with a grin plastered on his lips. He was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Well yes. I've been thinking about our sex life since break was over and I missed us being able to have passionate sex like we did over break. Next time I'll make sure I have condoms with me and don't worry I'll brew the potion as soon as we done here handsome. " Raven said. 

Marcus and Raven got done in the shower and they run back to the castle and into the courtyard as the rain fell harder and they get to the entrance, they pause and kiss for a second. Marcus managed to magically fix her clothes that he tore when he wildly took her in the locker room. He also had her in his cloak and made sure she didn't freeze in the rain.  
Marcus was holding her as they entered the castle and she handed him his cloak back. Tracey and Adrian came running. "Hey where have you two been it's nearly curfew?" Tracey asked. Adrian smirked at Marcus and Marcus grinned. Tracey looked at Raven and she was smiling so bright that she looked like she had some pliers keeping her mouth open. 

"EW!!! That's gross. That's my brother Raven.... EWW MARCUS!!! That's my sister." Tracey said and covered her ears said "Na na la lala lala I can't hear this." She said grossed out. 

"My man!!" Adrian high fived him.  
"Yeah." Marcus said with a smile at Raven. 

"I should get back babe. I love you." Raven said and kissed him once more before she left for Ravenclaw tower.  
"I love you too. And the uhh...potion." Marcus whispered the last part of his sentence to her.  
"I will." Raven said. 

 

*Two weeks later* 

"Honey did you take that potion for sure? Did you make it right?" Marcus panicked as he was standing outside the stall as Tracey handed her a pregnancy test. 

"YES I DID!! I'm in Ravenclaw aren't I? I'm brilliant." Raven said a little grumpy. She was late on her period. He was nervous.  
"I know you're smart, it's just why are you late? It's your birthday and this wasn't the present I wanted to give you until we married." Marcus said softly. He was nervous. He didn't want her pregnant just yet.

"So what if I am? Are you going to hate me? It's your baby. You made it with me." Raven said now on the verge of tears. 

"Ok calm down you two. It could be that you're stressed out. I remember going through this with Adrian last year. It was just due to stress and nothing but a good relaxing energy is what you need." Tracey said now trying to push Marcus out of the lavatory.

"No he can stay just I need his support. This could be our biggest adventure together and I don't like he's not so happy about it." Raven said now taking the pregnancy test. 

"I'm sorry my heart and soul. I'm just scared. We're just on edge and I would never hate you. Besides I'm starting to get use to the idea of being a father now. So if it is positive then great little Raven Jr will be daddy's girl or Little Marcus Jr will be daddy's right hand man and play quidditch alongside his dad in the big leagues." Marcus said calming down. He could hear Raven crying as she took the test.

"Has it come up with a result yet? Here's another one to take and make sure you point into the cup of your pee and let it stay in it for a total of 20 seconds" Tracey said reading the instructions.

"Ok I got it." Raven said. She took the tests now twice. She jumped a little at both results. They both read negative. She felt heartbroken . Just when he wanted to be a father, he wasn't going to be. Her stomach felt cramping and she knew she would start her period today or tomorrow. 

Tracey smiled as she came out of the stall and Marcus and the whole gang of their friends were there in the lavatory. They were so nervous. Cassius looked like he was going to be sick of nervousness and Catherine his new girlfriend was rubbing his back, Lucian and Remedy looked at Raven so scared of the answer, Tracey and Adrian looked at her not sure of what to say and Miles and Courtney looked at her and Courtney looked at her and smiled at her with tears starting to build up in her eyes.

"So what's the result?" Marcus asked nervously.  
"They're both....negative." Raven said and he hugged her and jumped up. The guys screamed for joy.  
"So we're ok?" Marcus asked.  
"Yeah...we're ok." Raven said starting to feel sad.  
Marcus noticed her eyes fill up with tears.  
"Honey... we'll have one later I promise you that. Don't get sad. It's your birthday. You're 18, we have plenty of time to be parents. That and I wouldn't want your dad to kill me." Marcus said with a smile and tried to make her laugh.

"I just thought....I could be a mom and if was a girl that I would take better care of her than my mother ever did for me. I just really was ok with it because it was with you and no one else." Raven said with a single tear rolling down her face. Tracey was the first to cry when she heard her.

"It's ok. I will give you as many as you and I can have." Marcus said with a smile and she smiled back and went to the stall and grabbed her purse.  
"I swear it. It will be ok. Let's celebrate your birthday Raven. It's a good thing you're not pregnant because then you wouldn't be able to eat that 'Red velvet four tier cake with cream cheese frosting.'" He said with more emphasis on the last part. 

"Well forget that!!" Raven said bursting out of the stall.  
"There's my girl. Her sweet tooth is always her downfall." Marcus said. 

Two hours later at three broomsticks in a large back room for parties was set up in purple, silver, and black streamers.  
A four-tiered cake of Red velvet and cream cheese was set in the middle of the room and all set up with foods everyone liked and she saw it a huge platter of chicken wings, nuggets, and tenders. She also saw several other platters with other treats and noticed a big platter of sandwiches that Karen was already staring at. Music was playing, her momma Dawn came into the room and said "I know...not what you're expecting right?" Then she points over to the door and saw a huge picture of baby Raven in the bathtub dancing nakedly to the song 'I will survive' and then another huge photo of Raven and her parents on her 16th birthday with her honorary uncle Darren Matthews at a Quidditch game. 

"OH MY GOD!!! I WAS ADORABLE BACK THEN!!!" Raven said hugging her step-mom.  
"I thought it would scare off Marcus for sure. You dance horribly." Dawn said hugging her back.  
"No nothing could scare me off from Raven." Marcus said with a wink at Raven. 

"So Marcus how's my favorite son-in-law?" A booming voice said as the shadow fell across Marcus' shadow and actually stood over him. He knew it was Mr. Hallows but he still was nervous about her father just incredible tall person.

"I'm doing great sir, and yourself?" Marcus asked politely to his father in law.

"Sir where is this sir crap coming from? I thought I was now known as Dad." Bidziil said hugging his soon to be son-in-law.  
"Ow....air...can't breathe!" Marcus pretended to be hurt. Mr. Hallows let go of him.  
"Not funny that's how I lost Raven's cat Mr. Whiskers. If only he could have talked I would have let go of his fluffiness." Mr. Hallows said.  
Marcus and his friends looked at him petrified of him.

"I'm only shitting with you Marcus. I love it when I can make you freak out." He said and handed Marcus a plate and said "Go get her a plate started. She always waits to let everyone else eat." 

"Sure thing." Marcus said laughing at his joke.  
"Dude if you ever screw up with Raven I wouldn't want to be you." Cassius said with a laugh.  
"Nah he loves me too much to kill me, just maim and torture me and return my dying self to my parents." Marcus said with a laugh.  
"He seems really happy you love his daughter too. When he walked in I felt like we were all going to have to brace for impact. He's a beast." Lucian said of Mr. Hallows 6'10 foot frame and his weight of 300 pounds of muscle. He looked like a killing machine in a black and white suit. 

"Dad did you make this for me too?" Raven asked as she pointed to the cake.  
"Nope. That was momma Dawn and Grandma Willow this time." Bidziil said and picked up his small daughter and hugged her.  
"So how does it feel to be 18, engaged, and free to do what you want in this world?" Mr. Hallows asked her. She smiled and looked at Marcus.  
"I feel like I'm still a weirdo, engaged to a handsome man, and free to do what I want. Well I am going to take over the world, but that's a five year plan in process though." Raven replied and Mr. Hallows put her down and said "Is it cake or present time?" 

"CAKE!!!" KAREN SHOUTED!!!  
"Ok then I forgot Karen loves cakes." He said with a smile.  
They sang happy birthday to Raven and she blew out her candles and smiled as her momma Dawn took multiple pictures of her and Marcus and the gang of friends. 

They heard the door open and thought it was more of their friends coming. Malfoy and his gang were the last ones in but it wasn't someone they didn't know. A tall, slender, sleek dressed man with a black suit on and his dark blonde almost brown hair walks in. He had thinning hair, was about 30 something, and looked to be a pompous jackass.

"Hello. Where's Raven Hallows?" He said with a Swedish accent. Raven looked at him and said "I'm her. May I ask who you are?" 

"I'm Elias Oscar Eriksson. You're fiancee. Your mother worked out the contract and you did sign it, I have it right here." He held up the contract as Raven's father marched to him and grabbed the contract and saw a signature, a familiar one but it wasn't Raven's. It was her mother's. 

Raven said "I didn't sign anything. I have a fiancee but this is him." She said pointed Marcus and he cracked his knuckles and was about to hit the man.  
"Sorry but there is no mistake. She is to marry me tonight. She signed it." Elias said angrily and went to grab Raven's hand. She slapped his slender hand away from her. Marcus was about to pop him in the face when Mr. Hallows lifted the man by his neck and took him through the door and threw him out of the party and said "You touch my daughter again I let her fiancee kick your ass. This time your ass is mine. I could kill you in ten seconds flat so I'll give you a head start to run and never come back you understand me?" 

The gaggle of friends and family were in shock by her dad's impressive choke hold.  
"Wow you're dad is a legend Raven." Cheered Lucian and Miles.  
"Thanks he does what he can." Raven said.

"OH Bidziil!! You're such a knight in bloody armor." Momma Dawn said with a kiss on his cheek and a hug.  
"My hero." Raven said hugging her dad.  
Marcus looked down at his feet. Then her dad noticed him standing there.  
"What? I didn't want him to touch her and I didn't want you to get in a scrap and ruin your face before the wedding." He said with a smile and pulled Marcus into arm and gave him a side hug.  
"I know it's just I wanted to hit that ugly mother..." Marcus said trying not to curse.  
"Oh yeah that ugly mother fucker from Sweden. See if I can say it so can you. No more formalities. You know I hate those Marc." Bidziil said.  
"Yeah I know I just get nervous around you." Marcus said.

"Oh really. Don't be because we're quidditch guys, we're cool. Also you make my daughter happy so don't be nervous unless you do anything bad to her ever then that's when you need to shit your pants." He said and had the whole room laughing. 

The presents of dresses, makeup, and new coffee mugs made Raven smile so big. Now it was Marcus' turn to give her the gift he worked on this Valentine's day. It was a homemade heart card and inside it was a new pendent necklace of their engagement in New Zealand of them smiling at each other and then getting hit with a huge wave and the emerge laughing at each other. He was so happy that he found the right necklace in shape of a piece of parchment and on the front of it read "Raven and Marcus forever."

"Here you are gorgeous." Marcus said handing her a purple envelope and saw the heart card and it read 'To my Raven. I wish you love everyday and I feel that's not enough. This will really so how much I love and care for you and I also wanted to give this to you as a token of our engagement.' 

She opened the card and saw the pendent and opened it and saw the pictures of them together. She smiled and said "I love you Marcus. This is the best gift ever. Look Tracey." Turning to Tracey and showed off the pictures.

"New Zealand is beautiful." Tracey said looking at the gift lovingly. Momma Dawn smiled and had sneaked around the corner to obtain her gift from them.

They returned to see that her father and step-mom were hiding someone behind them. Raven looked up and said "What or who are you hiding from me?" Raven asked.  
"It's more of a present for you and Marcus. But everyone else here we ask you not to be to overwhelming to our new guest and their gift." Dawn said. Bidziil smirked.  
"Well hurry up you two...I can't stand here forever." A familiar voice said. Marcus' eyes almost bulged out of his head as they moved to the side and saw Darren Matthews holding a black puppy with a purple and silver bow on it. 

"DARREN MATTHEWS!!!" Marcus shouted. Adrian and the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team gasped and looked awestruck that Raven's uncle was there. 

"MARCUS FLINT!!!" Darren Matthews shouted back as if he wasn't impressed by a fan and handed Raven her new puppy which she immediately babied and called "Maxwell Valentine" one of her favorite vampire authors in the magical community. 

Darren shook Marcus' hand and said "I heard you're amazing chaser and I got some pictures to confirm that too. Raven's been talking about you for so long it makes sick. So when's the big day also I'm best man dibs!!" He raised his hand. Marcus laughed and was so shocked by his idol being here that he couldn't help feel like a girl falling faint.

"Well boy do you speak or what?" Darren asked. He saw Raven and went to her and said "So how's my niece? " and she said "I'm more than fine and thank you for coming I thought you wanted to train with Marcus on Easter break." 

"Yeah and miss your birthday fat chance. Also couldn't wait to meet this chaser here." Darren said hugging Marcus from the side.  
"Who sent you pictures....And now I'm dumb, Raven you sent him pictures of me practicing. No wonder you were out there freezing and taking pictures." Marcus said.

"Yeah I'm looking for my replacement. It's time to pull 'A Hallows' and settle down. I'm nearly 45 and I want a family now and my team saw the pictures as well and wanted to come and meet with you on Easter so I said ok. So prepare to meet the whole team then and the captain was really impressed with this one move here of yours." Darren said pulling out the picture of Marcus going upside down and over Bletchley's head and stole the quaffle. 

"Oh yeah that was me being silly." Marcus said getting so giddy.

"Let's get out of here for a second so the boys can have boy time with Darren. Your dad and uncle will probably get them all riled up about Quidditch and then they won't stop talking about it." Momma Dawn said as she got all of the girls out and onto the street to walk off all of the food. 

"This was a great party Mrs. Hallows." Karen said.  
"I know the cake was amazing again." Catherine said.  
"Thanks girls." Momma Dawn said. 

They walked around for a bit and they all fanned out all over Hogsmeade to enjoy sharing Momma Dawn with her friends and her friends showed her different shops and then that's when they all heard screaming and Momma Dawn looked up to see Karen screaming and waving her arms.

"What...what happened?" Dawn asked concerned and not seeing Raven anywhere.  
"They took her!!! And Katie. Katie was the one they were taking but Raven tried to help her and got hit and taken I tried to him but he casted a leg locking curse at me." Karen said trying to wiggle herself free. 

"BIDZIIL!!!!!" Dawn yelled so loud that it nearly caused Catherine, Tracey, Remedy, and Courtney to go deaf. 

"What? What is it? We're in here talking about..." Bidziil said as Marcus stood out of the door to the pub behind him.

"It's Raven. Some men took her. I think it was that Swedish guy." Dawn said getting her vine wand out of her robe and was setting Karen free while the other girls panicked and Marcus was shocked. 

"They hit her and took another girl named Katie." Dawn said relaying Karen's message.

"Where did they go Karen." Darren asked and Bidziil had already gone with Marcus through the air on their brooms to search from the high grounds.  
She pointed to the leaving Hogsmeade sign entering another town farther away from Hogwarts. 

"No she's little." Dawn said getting nervous.  
"She's a fighter Dawn. A good one." Darren said hugging his sister-in-law.  
"I hope she doesn't get hurt. I hope they find her. " Dawn said about to cry.  
"They will Mrs. Hallows. Marcus will find her I promise." Tracey said rubbing her arm reassuringly.  
"For her sake he better. I have a fear she'll get hurt and Darren call someone, a policeman, a team of dogs, and a whole unit of some sort of detectives." Dawn said getting scared.

"Dawn they will find her. They can't go without finding her. This just happened. They'll find her." Darren said and he did go and ask for help from Madame Rosmerda and she called Aurors and magical enforcement officers. 

"I will have my father notified as well." Draco spoke up to Dawn.  
"Why?" Tracey asked.  
"He can push more people out to help with this situation." Draco said.  
"Do it." Adrian said and Cassius, Lucian, Miles, Terrence, Graham, Crabbe and Goyle already to fly in the air to look for a carriage speeding down the road. The fog was rolling in though so they had to do this fast. 

"Go boys. Hurry she's tiny and that poor other girl is top priority as well." Dawn said and ran to the first auror she saw to come to the scene. 

Dawn explained why they were there and what happened with the Swedish man Elias Oscar Eriksson only to see the horror in the Auror's eyes and said "He was convicted of sexual misconduct against a young girl of the eve of her 16th birthday. This is his motive. He probably wanted your daughter because he likes the girls young. He's a monster but due to overcrowding he was released on good behavior." Dawn sobbed and Darren came to aid the investigation.

"Yes we will do whatever it takes, my brother went after his daughter along with her fiancee. They are in the air right now looking for the carriage and several other students are as well. Raven is 5'1, 95 pounds, long black hair in a purple scrunchie, black and purple dress on, and had black shoes on. The other girl is from Griffyndor and that's all I know about her other than her name is Katie Bell." Darren said. 

Angelina was walking by the scene and heard Katie's name. Katie only went into another shop to grab some sweets and was to meet her at the three broomsticks for a drink. Angelina ran to the Aurors and said she knew both Katie and Raven. Described what Katie was wearing and who to contact for emergencies. She saw Fred and George coming to the scene and thought the Flint and Hallows family had a big fight and asked what happened? 

She told them to get Oliver. They ran to get Oliver and tell him the bad news and he was at the school in the courtyard. He jumped up at the red heads came running up to him. They panted and gasped even they took the shortcut to get to the school faster but were out of breath. 

"Raven and Katie were kidnapped by the Swedish wizard that got arrested for raping a girl a few years back. He claimed that Raven was his property and her dad didn't know who he was but threw him out of the party and then they all went for a walk to work off the food and to show Raven's step mom around and boom Raven was trying to help Katie from being kidnapped and got taken too. Flint's in the sky along with several others but get your broom we're going too." George said grabbing Oliver's arm. 

Oliver got his wand out and called for his broom. He was heartbroken. He was nervous and more angry that Flint let his love get kidnapped. 

"Let's go!" He called for the twins.

They all went to join the search party of Slytherins to get Katie and Raven back from the monster that could do anything to them. He knew he had to work with Marcus.

The Slytherins were now searching all the ways out of Hogsmeade and were joined by Adrian flying to their side.  
"We need people to search over there! While I and Cassius search west." He said pointing to the Northeast area.  
"Who do we get if we need help?" Oliver asked.  
"Flint, Mr. Hallows, the aurors, and hell even Darren Matthews. They're all out here. They searched your area but I rather have someone be sure about it. Tell the Weasleys to comb that Northeast side and you go farther East ok. I need all eyes. Flint is at the East end as well along with Mr. Hallows. Just tell them your there to help in way you can. Katie is being looked after as well. Raven was injured and Karen said she was hit twice in the head and could be seriously hurt. Katie wasn't injured but time is of the essence." Adrian said as he flew off to Cassius and searched the west side. 

Marcus was searching the East end when he heard another person shout to him. "Flint!" He looked up to see Wood on his broom and landing. 

"Look over there now. She could be anywhere. There were 5 men and Raven was injured. I don't know of your girlfriend just that Karen said Katie was scared and Raven was struck in the head." Marcus barked looking through the pathway he was walking. 

Oliver looked at his rival and was thankful he was capable of being somewhat human. 

"Where did you not look at so far?" Oliver asked and a tall man that came into view and he recognized as Raven's father came over to him.  
"That way. I need someone else to search the clearing to the left. I was going in there when I heard voices." He said and patted Marcus on the shoulder. 

"Ok on it." Oliver said and walked through the clearing to the left. No trail to be seen. No carriage marks. Nothing. He was growing more and more nervous now. What if they were being assaulted right now and he couldn't save them. He worried for Raven and Katie. His heart rate was getting louder and louder in his ears. He decided to go through the area once more and then he tripped over a dark object. He couldn't see it at first since the daylight was being burned up. He used his wand to see a purple clunky bracelet after uttering "Lumos" Oliver knew it was Raven's right away.

"Hey Flint, Mr. Hallows I got something over here!" Oliver yelled out. They came running to see him holding up her bracelet. They lit the area and saw that the carriage was stashed in the brush. Katie's sweets bag on the ground. Several pairs of footprints Oliver noticed that Mr. Hallows was using a Blackthorn wand suited for warrior like witches or wizards. Flint's was of the same wood. He tried to focus on anything else to not let his mind wander.

"Look there, blood." Mr. Hallows said as he saw a small cloth with blood on it. It was Katie's personal cloth she carried on her to dry her eyes from games since her eyes would get watery and itchy after being in the air too long.

"That's Katie's. Maybe she was trying to help Raven or had to use it herself." Oliver said picking it up. 

"Ok I'll get the group this way then. Marcus go with him and investigate further. And give me this to give the authorities." Mr. Hallows said taking the cloth away from Oliver's hand. 

"Yes sir." Oliver and Marcus said. 

They both went on their way. 

"She's probably just knocked out." Oliver said to himself. Marcus heard him and said "Why are you here Wood? To gloat? That I lost Raven?" 

"No, she's my friend and Katie's out there. Did you stop and think I'm here for my ex-girlfriend's well being?" Oliver stopped and asked him.  
"I think you need to leave I don't need you here." Marcus said.  
"Really so if weren't for me finding that bracelet then we wouldn't have a lead." Oliver said snapping back at him.

"Just shut up Wood. My MY fiancee is hurt and kidnapped. She just had to play hero and try to help Katie." Marcus said getting mad at himself. 

"Look I get it, you don't want me here, but I'm here and we have to make the best of it. We've gotten a lead. Katie could be hurt too and we don't know it. We have to make the best of the situation by putting aside our differences and help find them and save them from harm." Oliver said. They heard Mr. Hallows and several others running to them. 

"Here he found her bracelet and we got a cloth with blood on it. It has to be Raven's blood. It's the other girl's cloth. She looks like she was helping Raven. Please we have to get more people on this side. I don't care if we search all night. We need to find them now. We don't know how long we have until he hurts either one of them. It's already been a few hours now." Mr. Hallows said. 

The aurors sounded off their plan and split them up into two teams. Marcus and Oliver sat there waiting for instructions and they got a few others on their team. Adrian, Fred, George, and Cassius. 

"Now remember to shoot a red light in the sky for help or if in danger." The auror leading their search team said. 

"Got it!" Marcus said and took off in the direction he was going into. 

They searched and came up empty handed.

 

*Three hours of being missing* 

Katie and Raven were being held in a dark basement in a town that was about three towns over from Hogwarts. They were portkeyed to the ugly old farmhouse. They were both chained up together. 

"Boss you said she had dark hair, short, very pretty. We got you the girl and then the one with the injury tried to help her. We got them both to eliminate the loose end." The fat ugly Swedish man said in broken English but Katie got what he was saying. 

"Good. Maybe I can have two wives than just one. But that Raven is gorgeous. Is she alright she wasn't harmed right?" Elias asked as he smirked. 

"No boss just the other girl that seemed to fit the description of Raven Hallows but we took her just in case." The fat idiot minion said. 

"Good. Pretty little maids all in a row for me to play with and break." Elias said with an evil smile spreading across his lips. He and his henchmen went down to the basement. 

Raven wasn't awake at all. Katie was scared and hoping she could stop her bleeding, the portkey to get here wasn't good for Raven and she collapsed since her head was struck on twice by the muscle of the group. 

Katie heard their footsteps and she was scared and trying to wake Raven. 

"Please Raven wake up. Please." Katie said into her ear. 

"Well hello Raven we meet....." Elias stopped and looked at the henchmen. He opened their cage door and held a white elm wand at Katie and said "Which one of you morons did this to Raven!!" 

"That wasn't Raven the other one is boss." The dumb muscle of the group said.  
Katie pointed to the muscle man and Elias smiled at her. Katie hated his smile and his look. He looked like he would think this is some sort of loving gesture towards her. 

"AVADA KEVADA!!!" Elias screamed the killing curse at the henchman. 

"You fools this is Raven and the other is an unknown. Well are you a cutiepie? I bet you'll do nice at baking me pies, while Raven and I...." Katie interrupted him by spitting in his face and spoke "Don't you even think about hurting us and don't touch her. She's my friend." 

Elias slapped Katie hard in the mouth that she had spit come out of her mouth and her head whipped to the other side.

"Little bitch! That's no way to speak to your husband. You'll learn manners and I will teach you them." Elias said as the henchmen took the corpse of him upstairs. He shut the cage door and looked at Raven and said "My sweet love you will marry me once the coast is clear and as for you, you little slut, you will follow my ways or I'll do the same to you as the idiot that would lie a hand on my intended." 

Katie was scared and her face hurt. Raven wasn't bleeding anymore and she was waking up and Katie pulled her close to her and hugged her. Relieved that she didn't die or go into a coma. 

"Karen....Katie...Where am I?" Raven asked and struck with panic. 

"It's me Katie. Raven we got to get out of here. Do you know how to get out of this?" Katie said pointing the chains. Raven had left her wand in her purse while playing with her new puppy at her birthday party. 

"Let me think and ow my head. Am I bleeding?" Raven asked and felt her head and she was bleeding but not badly now. 

"Ok well hurry he plans on marrying us both. I hope you fiancee can find us soon." Katie said.  
"Me too. Oh no my mother Lusiana was going to make me marry this idiot but I flat out refuse to sign the contract of hers. Why would she hate me this much to give me over to a rapist?" Raven asked. Katie looked at her shocked. 

"So your real mother promised you over this rapist? That's horrible. It's downright crazy." Katie said.  
"Yes she never liked me from day one. I can't tell you what else she's done to me. I just need Marcus and a cup of coffee. I'm so tired. Katie if I don't make it or something happens to me, promise to run like hell from here and don't look back." Raven said closing her eyes looking drained.

"No stay awake Raven we have to get out of this. You're a lot smarter than I am. You have to help me." Katie begged her. Raven tried so hard to stay awake but eventually fell into unconsciousness. She dreamed of Marcus getting stabbed in the heart by Elias and Katie being dragged into the woods and smelling fire. 

"RAVEN!!!" Katie shouted again at her.  
She awoke eight hours later, making their capture last for a whole night. Katie looked so tired. She stayed up all night to watch Raven. There was now an old evil looking woman to be the age of at least 70 and she said "Bring head here child." in a deep dark accent thicked voice. 

"Oh Raven my sweet Raven, this is Hilda she's going to take care of your wound and feed you two while I teach you lessons on being my wife. You'll learn to love me. As for your friend she's on thin ice and you'll have to follow the rules to let your friend here live." Elias said with a smirk.

"Let her go. I don't care what you do to me but let her go. She has nothing to do with this. Let her go. Just take her to a nearby town and let her go freely. She won't tell anyone anything." Raven said challenging him.

"Oh Raven, you make my heart pound and my cock hard with how defiant you are. I think this will be a wonderful marriage don't you agree Mrs. Romero-Garcia Richards?" He turned and asked her real mother.

"Lusiana?" Raven said her mother's name. She looked at the ground as she descended down the stairs to the basement. She looked at Raven with a strange look that she never seen her mother wear ever, it was guilt. 

"Raven...I..." Her mother spoke but couldn't find the words to say. Then her husband Jason Richards comes down the stairs with a smile on his ugly face. 

"We decided that Elias would be a good fit not only to keep his paws off of my daughters and since you're nothing to us, it was just a match made in heaven. Until you screwed up and got with that ugly little bastard." Jason said as smugly as he possibly could. He looked at Elias and said "It looks like you got a two for one special." He shook Elias' hand and Elias smirked at Jason "Well I wouldn't want your toad of a daughter compared to my beautiful goddess that is Raven." Elias smirked as Jason looked offended.

"Now what are you going to do. The boy and her father haven't stopped looking for them. I suggest cutting the other loose end and kill that little bitch and Raven will behave." Jason said. Lusiana looked down to the ground and not at Raven. 

Raven stared at her own mother and said to not just her captors but to her mother "If she dies I will kill you all or die trying. Now agree to my plan now Elias and I will marry you without objection and will not struggle. Just return Katie to the school. She has a family, friends, and a life. Let her go now!" She said staring at them. The men laughed at her. She smirked and said "Fine, this means war." 

"All you can do is bark. Your daddy is your protector and failed to keep you safe. Honestly he almost scared me off of you completely but I couldn't let you marry that troll half breed boy." Elias said as he reached to the cage and he touched Raven's face and Raven got pissed off and broke his finger. She managed to grab his wand in the process of out his pocket. 

"You'll learn respect bitch!!! You'll learn to love me!!!" Elias yelled and then grabbed Hilda to heal his finger and drug her upstairs at his side. 

"You better learn quick if you want your friends, family, and fiancee alive to obey him you little slut!" Jason shouted at her.  
"GO FUCK YOURSELF!!! AND AS FOR YOU LUSIANA WE'RE NOT FAMILY!! I HATE YOU!!!" Raven shouted as they both ran up the stairs. 

"I can't believe this. He's going to kill us. We have to cooperate Raven. I'm sorry but in order to survive we have to cooperate." Katie said scared.

"Nooo.. we need to get the fuck out of here." Raven said holding his wand up and using a spell to charm the chains off of their legs and arms. Then opened the cage. Katie and Raven both looked out of the windows and no one was guarding the outside since they were inside. They used a silent levitating spell to get out of the basement windows. They looked all around . It was grey outside just like Marcus' eyes. She wanted to get to Marcus as quickly as she could but she heard shouting from the kitchen of the ugly house. 

"Lusiana don't tell me you've grown to love your daughter now that we're so close to getting rid of her. Your ex-husband will do anything to pay ransom and then we don't have to worry about Falcon's gambling debts and we can go back to our lives and get away with it." Jason barked at her. Lusiana said "But what if he kills her? I couldn't kill her when you forced me to give her that molded bread. She got so sick and I couldn't kill her when you asked me too." 

"She's nothing but a half breed American Indian brat. She should've died at birth." Jason said drinking his shot of whiskey.  
"I... just think we need to make him agree to keep her alive and kill the other girl." Lusiana said.  
"I will not kill either one of them and they will keep their mouths shut. Raven is the one I want and I could make the other one my little servant." Elias says interrupting their chat.

Katie and Raven began to look for a pathway to follow into a nearby town. They stayed hidden next to the basement doors. Elias didn't even realize his wand was missing because he was either really that arrogant or really really stupid. Either way luck was on Katie's and Raven's side.

"Raven...I'm scared." Katie whispered.  
"Me too Katie. But we have to survive. See that way over there. We wait until the sun goes down and head that way. Right now we stay hidden near the basement doors because its in their blindspot. If we can wait until late afternoon then we can run for it." Raven said forming a plan. 

She felt her pockets for anything useful. Hopefully her captors were stupid enough to leave her pocket knife Marcus made her carry for safety reasons. She felt it and started to smile "I love him." Raven said and saw the pocket knife was there other weapon against them. She handed it to Katie and said "You need a weapon. Take this don't lose it Marcus the my overprotective and scary husband to be gave it to me." 

They waited for a total of three hours near the basement doors. The idiots didn't even check on them. They assumed they were napping in the basement. It was around 2 in the afternoon and the clouds were getting darker. Raven realized it was about to storm. They needed to get away now. The sky was darker. So she grabbed Katie's hand and the booked it to the pathway leading to the woods. They would use the trees as more of their own coverage. Katie and Raven fast until they had to stop. Katie was almost out of energy from not sleeping in the basement. Raven's head was pounding now. The rain was pouring. They needed to keep going. 

"Katie I hate to say this but we got to go. We have the advantage or you can take us to the portkey where they brought us here. We need you to really think I was passed out then. Come on you've got this." Raven said and they began running to where Katie thought the portkey was only to be in the wrong direction. They had to rest for a few minutes because neither of them couldn't apparate to any town since they weren't experience to do so yet and the wand wasn't really to responsive to Raven. 

"Come on Raven please we can't do any more running. I can't I'm so tired." Katie whined. She was looking exhausted. Raven was scared she never see Marcus ever again. She kept thinking of him and needing to get to home to him. 

"No we have to go home to our families and friends. I'm not dying today or tomorrow and I'm certainly not going to let you die either. Katie please do it for your parents or even Oliver I see the way you look at him still. Let's get going. Marcus and I want a family and to be married please, don't let me give up on getting home to him please." Raven cried as she wanted to leave and get home to her fiancee and to see her father and step mom again and she would even welcome Cassius' bad jokes too if it meant getting her home sooner.

"Ok. For Oliver and Marcus." Katie replied. She got up and pulled her hair back and they threw caution to the wind and began to run to where Katie remembered the portkey. They stopped as they saw Elias and Jason along with their henchmen waiting for them there. Lusiana looking at the ground scared for the two girls. 

"Wow you are very smart, confident, and a bit too good for your own good aren't you Raven? Give it up you stupid little bitch!!!" Jason said and was immediately hit in the back of the head by Elias and said "That's not any way to greet my lovely and beautiful wife." 

"My apologies. You two have your money and I will be a very good man to your daughter Lusiana, let's just say I can't wait to make you a grandmother soon. Now be gone." Elias smirked and licked his lips. 

"My wand please?" Elias said asking a henchman to retrieve it from Raven. Raven pointed it at Jason and said "Don't even think of going anywhere you ugly bastard. Now I think it's only fair that you return my friend to the school. She won't say a word. She's too frightened and can't talk at all right now. You've scared her so badly just let her return the school. Escort her to the nearest town and let her find her own way back to the school. You can do that one request right Richards?" She saw Jason her step dad shake and her mother looked at her scared. 

"All is fair in love and war right my pet?"Elias said now behind Raven and about to touch Raven when Lusiana shot at Raven's right shoulder where Elias was standing by. 

"GO NOW RUN!!! GO !!!" Lusiana said and Katie and Raven ran to the portkey. Elias roared "KILL HER!! THAT BITCH HIT ME!!!" Raven heard a deafening scream and Katie saw the flash of green light of the killing curse and didn't see who it hit and the portkey took them to the carriage in the brush and it looked like aurors were once there and Raven saw evidence of multiple footprints and noticed Marcus' shoe size and knew he had been looking for her. 

"We've got a carriage. We can use it to get back to Hogsmeade and then be able to get our friends and family that are waiting there for us. We're almost out of here Katie. Don't worry we'll be out of here I promise." Raven said and looked at Katie to see that she was on the verge of falling over. Raven inspected her and saw she had a bruise on her hip from the spell backfiring on Elias. 

"It's ok. I'll fix the carriage as fast as I can Katie. Just lie down." Raven said now shivering the rain was pouring harder on them and she covered Katie with some branches covered in newly grown leaves and she looked around for the knife she gave Katie and found it and used it as a make shift shovel to remove the dirt forming into mud to get the wheels unstuck and put the canopy up and had used Elias' wand to levitate the carriage the rest of the way out of the ground and lied it down next to the path leading them out of the woods and to the nearby town of Dufftown. 

She got Katie inside and carved into the knife Larkin for she recognized the old cottages around it and it was an old and almost abandoned village. Raven knew to write on the knife in case they got separated and Katie found help to give them this knife. Katie was asleep in the carriage. She needed the rest. Raven got the carriage all settled and was about to hit the wagon to get it started and saw a beautiful haunting creature and she realized it was a threstral and a few more came to her and she pointed them to the carriage and knew she saw the green light fly at her mother and possibly her step father. She never wanted her mother dead nor anyone dead but she couldn't think of what to feel for her mother. She cried a tear and strapped the threstrals into the reigns and got them in place. 

"Katie I'm getting us out of here." Raven whispered as she heard a rustling in the bushes and threw her knife at Katie and it startled Katie awake and Raven put her fingers to her lips. She knew they were about to be caught but she knew how to play Elias' emotions against him and knew what to say. She was going to get Katie out of here one way or another. 

Elias' henchmen surrounded her and she hit the threstral on the rear to make it go and pretended to cry out in sadness and screamed "NO that's my carriage!!! NO!!! DAMN IT!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!" 

Katie got the hint and the carriage took her to the nearby town in a matter of an hour and saw Aurors there regrouping in the pub with drinks and going over their maps again.  
She saw Oliver inside looking at Maps with Marcus and Marcus looked like he hadn't slept and neither did Oliver and she stopped the carriage and screamed "HELP ME!! !PLEASE!!! I NEED HELP!!!" 

Oliver looked up as she jumped from the carriage and legs went like jelly. "Please help me!!!" Katie screamed and Oliver was the first one out of the pub so fast. "KATIE!!!!!" Oliver grabbed her and hugged her as she was on her knees and he was on his and held her. 

Marcus runs over to her and asks "WHERE'S RAVEN!!?" He looked at the carriage and saw no one else in it. 

"He got to us and she saved me. She gave me this." Katie said with Raven's knife in her hand. 

"LARKIN'S COTTAGE!!" Marcus screamed to the Aurors. 

"Its the oldest farmhouse in the area he had us in." Katie said trying to keep her eyes open. She was dehydrated and her stomach made a loud noise. 

"GO!! I got her go!!!" Oliver shouted at him.  
"Thank you!!" Marcus said to Katie. 

Marcus flew off in the air with his friends, Mr. Hallows, Darren Matthews, and his own father. 

Mrs. Flint was with Mrs. Hallows and she was worried to death about Raven.

"Katie was saved by Raven. They have a location on where's she at and are about to approach Larkin's cottage." Mrs. Flint relayed the message from Oliver and was taking Katie to the hospital wing of the school. Mrs. Flint and Mrs. Hallows were waiting at the school since they thought it best in case they got in the way and Dawn's emotions were all over the place from anger to guilt and for feeling more worried about Raven and not equally for Katie. She was a mess and Mrs. Flint felt her pain. 

"That's amazing I'm glad she's ok." Mrs. Hallows said and she felt so guilty for not feeling anymore empathy for Katie. Her parents were in the next room waiting on her return and were crying and screaming for safe return. She hoped she could do the same for her baby girl too.

*Back at the disgusting farmhouse.* 

Elias was hugging Hilda for all her hard work. "Thank you Hilda. You sure do know how to make me a nice cup of hot chocolate." Elias and Raven were sitting in the foyer of the home and were watching her mother's corpse rot and he smiled at her. 

She looked at her dead mother and could only think of her brother Falcon and how he would be alone without their mother. She had a tear going down her cheek.

"NO!!! NOOOO!!! NOOOOO!!! Don't cry baby. I'm here now. That monster won't hurt you anymore and neither will that troll. Now give me a hug you've had a tough day." Elias said with a crazy bad temper. He scared her when he screamed. He ran his finger in her long black hair like this was big romantic gesture. 

Her step father was sitting on the other side of the room staring at his wife and then looked at Raven with cold dead eyes and not even muttering anything just his eyes alone said "I hate you". Her mother finally pulled the right move and did the motherly thing to do and save her child even if it was the only kind move she ever did for Raven. Raven loved her for it. 

"Now you have your money and your step-daughter is now in my arms right where she belongs you can go now." Elias said and then he pointed to Hilda "She'll show you out. Now down to you and me. Once the heat is off of us we'll go to Brussels and get married there. You'll be dutiful to me and me only right pumpkin. I'll take you anywhere you want and treat you like a queen and you'll treat me like the king I am. We'll be the best powerful and beautiful couple ever." and he held her tight. She felt a sickness rising in her throat. She hated him and he was making her watch her mother's corpse rot. He thought this was a sign of devotion. The man was crazy and delusional. 

Raven nodded her head and asked "What of my mother?" She looked at him in the eyes. She couldn't show him hate at the moment for she was sure he would hurt her. So she played along as the scared and emotional girl. 

Elias frowned at her and said "Oh is my girl upset her mommy died?" with a voice that sounded like he taunted her but apparently he seemed genuinely concerned of her feelings. 

"I want to know what will become of her body. Please." She said as her voice choked back tears that she wanted to let out but couldn't with the psychopath.  
"We can burn her and spread her ashes anywhere my baby wants them to be." He said as Hilda came back after she escorted with two of the five henchmen to the portkey. Raven looked sick as he said that. 

"NO NO NO!! Raven no.. please don't cry. We'll bury her. We'll buy her flowers, we'll get her the finest dress and jewels and bury her properly. If that's what my baby wants." He said completely insane. 

"Yes we'll do that. But for now may I ask of you to leave me alone with her in the basement. I must say my goodbye." Raven asked pleading with him. She was going to play his heart against him and to make sure nothing happened to her mother's body. 

"Oh of course my love. My lovely pet. But right now it's dinner time. Nothing but the best for my queen." Elias said with a smile on his face.  
"I'm not too hungry. I would love to say goodbye first." Raven said looking at him with sad eyes.  
"NO NO NO!!! NO!!!! We eat first then...." He stopped and Raven sobbed and jumped up to her feet and held her dead mother in her arms and she sobbed. He stopped yelling at her.

"My sweet wonderful rainbow. She was evil to my baby. No one hurts my love. No one! She tried to stop us from being together saying it was our age difference and then saying she feared you would hurt yourself. I had to kill her, she was mean to my girl. Now smile my love. Dinner tonight and then we can say goodbye to your mother. " Elias said. 

Raven was scared and hoping Marcus would hurry before she couldn't take it anymore and try to run away. She couldn't be with this monster one more minute nor second but another night in this man's captivity and she would surely die by her own hand. 

"Look honey. Hilda has prepared you and I one of my favorites. Roasted duck, mashed potatoes, gravy, and for dessert my pet I had her make some of your favorite cake for a late birthday surprise. By the way Happy Birthday my lovely Raven." Elias said manically and excited to eat dinner with her. 

"Thank you." Raven said sitting at the decaying and dead wooden table facing him as he sat at the head of the table. 

"You're welcome baby. You love your present?" Elias asked with a cheeky grin as he ate his food messily of course. 

"What gift is that?" Raven asked and he looked at her somewhat hurt by her lack of observation. 

"ME! ME!! ME!!!!!" He said jumping up from his seat and stood up and grabbed her by the hand and danced with her. 

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were the gift. I thought you meant the dinner." Raven said playing along with his delusional behavior. 

"Understandable baby now kiss me." Elias said as he twirled her around to meet his face. 

"Wait we must finish dinner and say goodbye first. Because I feel that's more proper don't you." Raven asked him. His eyes flickered with passion.

"Whatever my baby wants, she gets, and I will get the perfect first kiss from my adoring wife." He said smiling and sighed as he brushed her hair from her eyes. 

They finish the most antagonizing dinner she had ever had. The five henchmen gathered outside with Lusiana's corpse and lit some candles around a tree and her body covered in a sheet. A hole already dug for her body to buried. 

"Elias I thought I would get to put her in a dress and jewels and place her where I want her to be." Raven asked and looked scared. They also made a bonfire since it was awfully chilly out. 

"Well my baby I figure we give her a ceremony now and then come back and bury her properly and let's be honest she's starting to stink. Oh ...oh no baby don't get sad." Elias smiled at her and took her hands with his and said "I'm here now. She was mean to you. Time to say goodbye and tomorrow it's off to Brussels to marry my sweet and loving bride." 

Raven smiled as she saw Marcus and her father with their friends and aurors in the bushes. The rescue was about to happen. She looked at Elias in the eyes and says "Yes but why Brussels and not somewhere more romantic. Like say Greece." Raven said and Elias got mad and slapped her and then said "OH NO NO NO NO!! Don't make me hurt you. Brussels is my home. It's beautiful there and we'll have a beautiful home and a beautiful family together. Now say goodbye to mommy dearest!!!" As the henchmen lift Lusiana's body and about to throw her into the hole. 

Raven dives towards the ground to the left of Elias and the open fire of the aurors and Marcus and her father and their friends let loose on the bastards. Raven crawls near the bushes where Marcus was when he realized what she was doing and stopped to help her and then she felt the skinny bony hand of Elias on her leg and dragging her back towards him. 

"NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! YOU LITTLE SLUT!!!!! I LOVED YOU!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!! YOU ALL ARE!!!!" He screamed and manically started to hit Raven in the face and he had pulled a knife out and was about to stab her when Marcus jumps out and kicks the knife out of his and then spin kicks him in the face and Elias drops to the ground and turns to see Raven bleeding from the mouth and nose. She was hurt. He grabs her and picks her up as her father covers him from henchmen running towards him as he carries his frightened and hurt fiancee. Then Elias gets back up and starts running after Marcus with Raven in his arms like a mad man and whaling like a crazy person and grabbed his knife and was about to throw it at Marcus and Bidziil jumps from the bushes and takes the knife in the shoulder. Raven's father lets out of cry of pain and follows it up with a roar of anger and he grabbed Elias by the throw and this time he starts choking him. 

"I'll kill you!!!" Bidziil roared like a endangered animal. He was choking the psychopath and Marcus brings Raven to an Auror and sets her down to the Auror to scan her for more injuries. Marcus ran towards his father in law and he too wanted to kill the man but didn't want to see his father in law go to jail for murder. 

"Dad stop!! Bring him to justice. Look they can get him for murder already. Let him be dealt with by the dementors." Marcus said trying and unsuccessfully pulling at his father in law's arm.

"DADDY PLEASE STOP!!" Raven said coughing up on her blood.  
He dropped Elias' body to the ground and he coughed and showed signs he was alive. All henchmen were apprehended and the old woman was recovered as well. 

Marcus said "Thank you." and looked at his father in law and saw his shirt sleeve was ripped and saw the tattoo of a large Crow and a small Raven were on his arm.  
"Are you ok son?" He asked and looked at Marcus for injuries.  
"Yes I'm fine." Marcus said and patted the big man's arm as a sign of respect. 

"That's good." Bidziil said and he grabbed Marcus in the midst of the chaos and hugged his son in law and was proud he could take care of his daughter. Marcus grinned at him and said "Thanks old man." Bidziil looked at him and said "Shut up short shit." and they walked back slowly from Elias as he was being taken into custody and his friends were helping the aurors bring Lusiana's corpse into the back of a flying car. Then that's when Elias' insanity gave him one last burst of energy to struggle against the aurors trying to place him in custody and he stole one of their wands in the process and aimed it at Marcus and shouted "If I can't have her then no one will. Avada Kedavra!!" The green light she saw before was casted once again at her fiancee. 

Bidziil pushed Marcus out of the way and was down within seconds. Marcus looks up from his spot on the ground and sees Elias being flung back towards the trees as an Auror managed to cast a spell at him. They thought everyone was ok. Raven got up and ran to her father. He lied there on the ground motionless. 

"DADDY!!!?? DAD!!!???? DAAAADDDD!!!!!" She screamed and rolled him over to his side and saw that the spell hit him and he had saved Marcus within the last second.  
"NOOOOO!!!! DADDY!!!!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs. She tried shaking him.  
"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP MY DAD!!! PLEASE!!!!!" Raven screamed with so much pain building in her heart. 

"MARCUS PLEASE HELP HIM!!!!" She said as he walked to her. He pulled her up and she fell back down to her knees and sobbed. Her screams filled the abandoned cottage. She hyperventilated as she sobbed. She held her dad like he was a ragdoll. She sobbed and Marcus had to pick her off of the ground as the Aurors and Darren came to carry him away in another flying car to place him in a morgue. 

"NO UNCLE DARREN!!! HE CAN'T BE ALONE!!! OH NO!! WHY!!!?? She's dead too.. someone's got to tell my momma Dawn...." Raven sobbed and Marcus had to carry her to the carriage they brought to bring her home. 

The carriage ride was heartbreaking. Marcus held her as she just sobbed and couldn't stop. She had to stop the carriage and get out of it and she threw up. Marcus held her and she sobbed as she vomited. She was getting really sick and the aurors wanted her to go to St. Mungos but she refused and wanted to go to the school. She had to be the one to tell her momma Dawn. 

The aurors left til the morning to question her, she was too shocked and saw both parents die in one day. It sent her over the edge.  
She looked out of the carriage to see Adrian was flying over head to make sure everything was ok on the ground level and she looked at him and then went back to Marcus' shoulder and said "I don't think I can say he's dead to her because I really feel he's still here." 

Marcus looked at her with sad eyes and said "I'm so sorry I should have done something else. I don't know what but I could have thought of something." She looked at him and smiled at him.

"No he protected you because he knew you would take care of me. He was a good man and knew a good man when he saw one." Raven said kissing his forehead. He held her and he felt so guilty for her comforting him. Grief, humanity's poison. 

"He was a great man. I couldn't be like that if I tried." Marcus said reliving that moment over and over again.

"Yes you are. You're great because you make me feel great. That's all he could ever ask for a son-in-la....." Raven said and burst into tears again. Marcus just held her and never let her go. They got to the castle it was 1 in the morning and people were still up and classes were dismissed for Monday. People saw that Raven and Marcus were in the carriage and she looked like hell. Her mouth was bloody, her nose bloody as well, and she looked unkempt and people had already heard what she did for Katie through Angelina and Oliver. 

Angelina and Oliver stood waiting in the courtyard for them. Oliver looked at her so happy she was safe and that she saved Katie. Angelina knew something wasn't right. 

Oliver and Angelina looked to see Marcus hold Raven closely as they walked to the entrance to the courtyard. Most of the students that were waiting on the return of Raven were asleep in the courtyard. 

Oliver and Angelina went up to them not knowing exactly what to say. "Oh thank goodness you're alright." Angelina said and hugged her. Raven stopped and hugged Angelina back. Oliver knew something wasn't right. She wasn't saying her little jokes, looked exhausted, red eyes. Something happened to her. Oliver found out about Raven's mother dying to protect her. But something worse than that happened. He feared the worst. 

"Is everything alright?" He asked Marcus. Marcus looked at him very defeated. He shook his head no and looked at him not to bring it up right now. 

"I can get you some water or something. Let me clean your face up for you sweetie." Angelina said grabbing Raven's hand and sitting her down on the stone bench and wiped Raven's face of the blood and saw that she had been hit violently in the face. She looked exhausted and upset. Angelina smiled at her and said "Everything will be ok." 

Raven looked at her and said "Yes I hope so." and then looked at Marcus and she said "Hey wanna go get me something?" Marcus looked at her and asked "What is it Rave?"  
"Can I have some ice my face hurts." Raven asked feeling numb.  
"Sure honey anything else?" Marcus asked wanting to know what she wanted and he would go to the end of the world for it.  
"No handsome just the ice." Raven said trying to smile but clearly in pain. 

Oliver and Marcus went to get ice packs and some water for Raven. She was in shock. 

Oliver didn't want to ask but he had too.  
"Did he do something to her Flint?" Oliver asked very nervous for the answer.  
"No nothing like that. He uhh...he uhh.." Marcus choked on his words for a second. He paused and then said "He killed her father. He saved me from getting hit with the killing curse. He just pushed me out of the way like it was instinct while my own father was trying to help a few aurors arrest the suspects, and he turned to look over at me on the ground and sees Bidziil and he just stood there and stared. This was a kind man giving me his daughter, let me met his best friend, got to know me, and helped me out. He was like my mentor. I would say Darren was my idol but her dad was a great man. He saved me and saw me as a good man for Raven. I lost my father in law and she lost both of her parents tonight. Her step dad got away and now her brother is being summoned from Durmstrang to stay here for his remaining two years of education to protect him. This is just too much for us right now. Please keep this to yourself. Or I'll kick your ass." Marcus said trying to play it cool. 

"I promise I won't say anything. But she needs someone now more than ever. Her step-mom was so worried that she hasn't eaten or slept in the two days this has happened. How are you going to tell her. I walked into the room to tell your mother the news about Katie thinking it might cheer her up and it just made her more depressed. She looked so out of it. She wasn't happy to loose Raven." Oliver said telling him about Dawn.

"Oh god....We have to tell her. Raven wanted to tell her and not the Aurors. She didn't want it to be said by an officer and it come across as insensitive." Marcus said looking down at his feet feeling sick. 

"I'm truly sorry about your lost. I don't want I can do to offer much help. But get back there before she feels lost." Oliver said trying to be nice. 

"Yeah, right thanks. Goodnight." Marcus said grabbing the ice packs and water.  
He gets back to see Momma Dawn holding Raven. She's kissing her face and saying "Its ok I'm here baby, your dad and I are going to take you home in a few days and we'll have a little family get together with Heather, Christopher, and Johnny like the whole gang back together again right honey." 

Marcus' heart sank and he saw Raven look so numb to the world. She saw Marcus and she pulled away from Momma Dawn and grabbed Marcus and held him. She was so lost at this moment for words. 

Marcus looked at Momma Dawn and his heart just felt like failing on him right then and there. 

"So where is your dad? He was all like when I get her back here first thing I do is I'm going to squeeze her to death." Momma Dawn said and looking for Bidziil. 

Adrian and the gang all came over to make sure Raven and Marcus were ok. Then Marcus said to Momma Dawn "Hey momma Dawn. Can we sit for a minute?"

She sat down on the stone bench again and pulled Raven into his lap and she just held onto his neck and she just looked so lost into space. 

"Uhh this isn't going to be easy for me to say..." Marcus said choking on his words. He had tears in his eyes.  
"What is it? Are you going to end your engagement because of this? Don't do that? Bidziil was just saying he loved you as his son already. Also Darren loves you already too. Speaking of which where are those two. Are they at a bar and you don't want him to get in trouble." Dawn asked not wanting to know what she felt what was coming.

"No Momma Dawn... look Dawn....Bidziil... he's...he's..." Marcus was interrupted with Raven saying "He's gone momma Dawn. He's gone. He died saving Marcus tonight and I made uncle Darren go with him to the morgue. I couldn't bare you to hear it from the aurors. You're my mom and I needed to tell you." 

Dawn looked at Raven and said "No he's not. He's fine. He's so tall, strong, and brave. He can't die ever."  
Marcus looked at her and said "I'm sorry it's all my fault..." and Dawn looked at him and smacked his mouth.  
"Mom!" Raven said shocked.  
"It's not your fault. He died protecting you and that's not your fault nor his. Now did they get that bastard?" Dawn said pissed off.  
"Yes." Marcus said looking at Dawn.  
"Well then I guess the best thing to do is go. I can't do this right now. I have to go. I have to go." Dawn said and she hugged Raven and said "I'll write you on what's next to do." 

Marcus looked at Raven. She looked so sad as her mother walked to get her purse and went to the bridge and walked to the carriage and left the school. 

"I can't leave her alone." Raven said softly.  
"We have to get you checked out now." Marcus said getting up with a surge of energy. He grabbed Raven and said "I think my mom is still here. So I'll send her to go with your mom to the morgue." 

"Marcus I don't need you to clean..." Marcus interrupted her and said "Look you need me to help you right now and don't tell me not too ok. I feel like I lost my own father and I want you to let me help you. You're not a fault and neither am I. Now can we please get your nose and mouth check out please?" He snapped a little at her. 

"Marcus.." Raven said looking sad at him.  
"Don't push me away this time. Look you've got me here and I'm not going away." Marcus said.  
"I love you." Raven said sobbing and hugged him.  
"I love you too." Marcus said and held her to his chest. 

He got her to the hospital wing and awaken Madame Pomfrey and she looked at Raven and saw she had a broken nose and a chipped tooth which were easily fixed and Madame Pomfrey sent her off to her common room but Marcus took her to his common room. 

"I just wish we could've had more time with him. He always wanted to come more to the UK and get to know you better. He had more planned for us and was all excited to hear we wanted to get married sooner. He was like why wait, marry him on your birthday for all I care. I just want to see you two married. He makes me happy for making you happy. And as for my mother I feel so much was left unsaid. I can't even think about what Falcon is going to do or want us to do for her. I feel like we should give her a proper funeral whether she hated me or not. She gave birth to me and died for me to escape from a crazy person." Raven said as she stared into the fireplace. 

Marcus nodded his head and said "I will do whatever I can to make you happy and to make sure you feel safe again. You're my first priority I'll postpone a few games." Raven turned to him and said Let's talk about it tomorrow." 

She held him as they slept on the Slytherin's common room couch facing the fireplace. 

TO BE CONTINUED.


	7. Funerals and Falcon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Marcus bury Mr. Hallows and Mrs. Romero-Garcia Richards in their final resting places. Falcon and Kaileigh and Amelia make their appearance at the funeral of Raven's father not only to complain but become Raven's wards of the state, since her step-father ran out on all three of them but due to a legality Raven has no means of taking care of them but will she? Marcus meets Falcon and they butt heads. 
> 
> Kaileigh and Amelia start become friends with Raven. The three of them come back to Hogwarts to finish their year with Raven and Marcus.
> 
> Tracey and Adrian get engaged. Remedy and Lucian start drifting apart. Courtney and Karen start planning a wedding shower for Tracey and Adrian. 
> 
> Raven and Marcus start talking plans of marrying sooner than later. Oliver and Katie finally begin a new relationship together.

*Funeral of Bidziil.* 

The Hallows family were gathered in Native American clothing. Bidziil was Chumash Native American. Raven was wearing a deerskin skirt, she had a white long sleeve peasant top on. She also wore her father's headdress. It had several feathers in it of her favorite color purple. Her long black wavy hair was not tied up. In fact it was hanging down. The day was bright and the clouds were fluffy white like cotton candy. Marcus was given an outfit of deerskin pants. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a black tie and a ceremonial robe from the Chumash since he was to be carrying the coffin along with Raven's step brothers and Darren. 

The family accepted Marcus immediately. They cherished him like a grandson, nephew, son, and hell even a cousin. Raven's family loved him already. Her grandmother Willow greeted Marcus when they first came from Spain after burying Lusiana with Raven's mother's family which was hell for Raven and Marcus never left her side as her grandson-in-law. She also greeted his parents as if they were more than welcomed in the family.

Raven stood there at the grave of her father after he was lowered into the ground. She just stood still. Like as if she was waiting for someone or something to come and give her a miracle to bring him back. She still had cuts, scrapes, and bruising on her face, arms, and legs. She wasn't embarrassed by her appearance. She was healing. She refused the potion her family made for her to take to rid of those minor injuries. She wanted them there so she can remind herself that she was a fighter.

Marcus watched her as the ceremony was over. Marcus grabbed her hand and held her in his chest. He thought that would take her out of the trance she seemed to be in. She actually pushed away from him. He looked at her like she hated him. She didn't, she was just upset. Her momma Dawn was still lost in her own mind. Dawn was making all the plans and decided to host a wake for everyone. Everyone including Momma Dawn were leaving the grave yard. Marcus couldn't handle the silence from his soon to be wife. He wanted to heal her fears, sorrows, and her heart.

"Raven, please talk to me baby. Please. I can't stand the silence." Marcus said.   
She started sobbing and then grabbed him and pulled him to her. He held her and saying "Honey I'm here. I'm so sorry you feel this way." He was starting to feel panic like he couldn't help her.

"I can't believe he's gone. He's gone. She's gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her and him. My parents died saving me. I feel like I'm responsible." Raven said in between sobs.   
Marcus felt blindsided. He felt responsible for her father's death and thought she hated him now. He tried to make her stop crying. But he failed to do so. 

"Sweetheart please stop crying it's not your fault at all." Marcus said. She looked at him and just held onto him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he held her tightly. 

They both heard the ceremonial song being sung in her father's honor. Darren and Dawn were now walking back to both Marcus and Raven.

"What's going on?" Darren asked Marcus.

"She's just upset. She's not too ready for all of this." Marcus said holding Raven and swaying with her, trying to calm her down.

Darren and Dawn both looked at each other and then at her. 

"It's not either of your fault." Dawn said finally not being the hostess. 

"I know it's not. But I didn't think I would have to bury both of them. The last thing I saw of my mother was her getting hit with the killing curse , then my dad hit with the same curse. Why them. Sure I didn't exactly have a relationship with her but she was my mother. She gave birth to me. Why him? He didn't do anything wrong. He stopped himself from killing that bastard and he killed him. I hope that bastard dies. I wish I could've killed him. He deserves worse than the dementor's kiss. I want to kill him myself." Raven ranted. She was now walking away from the three of them. She walked back to her father's grave. 

"I will get my vengeance." Raven said to the gravestone. 

"Honey stop. I know you're angry. But you won't kill anyone and can't kill anyone. You're a good soul. Don't let that idiot that killed your father change who you are because then that means he's won his power over you." Darren said hugging his niece.

"Now let's get back to the wake reception. I know people will want to see you and offer their support. So let's get going and take advantage of the kindness from our friends right now. I could use it." Dawn said and she patted Marcus' arm and linked hers with his. 

They made it to the reception and Marcus grabbed Raven's arm and said "Go eat something. You haven't since we got here." 

"I....don't know. Will it make me look bad to them that I'm moving on? I just don't know what to do Marcus. I'm scared. I have no father anymore. He was my support and my best friend." Raven asked. She was confused on how to deal with the death of her parents. She felt confused, stressed out, and plain scared.

Marcus looked at her and said "Tomorrow, since we are here for another two days before we go back to school, we can go to the beach you always tell me about. I want to see it since we're here. Tell me everything about it. Tell me all your good memories about the beach. Let's make it a day to remember all the good times." He smiled at her as she laughed at him wiping away her tears.

"You're so cheesy and sweet. You are the most wonderful man I have ever met." Raven said kissing his cheek. He blushed at his cheesy speech.

"I'm yours you know. I love you and I just want to see you happy. No more crying. If I have to make more puns or cheesy speeches to stop you from crying or getting upset, then that's my cross to bare." Marcus said taking her headdress off of her head and placing it on the table. 

"Thank you my wonderful husband." Raven said kissing his lips. He was shocked to her call him that. They were still engaged and they wanted to get married but with everything happening he didn't know if they would ever proceed to marriage and just live in sin. Either way he was happy she didn't blame him nor hate him for her father's death.

"Well my little wife, let's put on our brave faces and see the family then." Marcus said and removed his robe and placed it on the back of an arm chair and walked with her hand in hand to the reception in her father's mansion. He built it from the ground up in just five years. The mansion faced the sea and was near the cliffs. It was breath taking. Bidziil and Dawn worked hard to renovate their home. It was full of old world designs they loved. The house on the exterior was painted a light pink almost a pinkish white color. It had a large front lawn that was surrounded by cherry blossoms that arched a pathway to the front door. It was also had several gardens and a huge greenhouse where Dawn grew her plants for potions and salves. She was a major herbologist. Marcus loved the interior of the home since it golden yellow in the reception hall almost fairytale like. 

He saw that glass windows were stained glass of portraits of their growing family and in the largest window giving off the most light from the afternoon sun was Bidziil and Dawn in the finest dress and suit embracing each other. 

He loved the rooms. His room was adjoining Raven's. Her room was purple from the walls to closets, even their shared bathroom was purple. His room was a much darker blue and the walls were painted of the ocean and had sea creatures on the walls. He loved that her family were a working family that achieved great success. He felt proud to be apart of their world as he was proud of his family. He was in awe of the reception that he hadn't noticed Raven being taken to the side by tall teenager with blonde hair and olive skin tone to the side of the room.

Dawn looked outraged by the teenager. She angrily at him. Marcus turned to see his fiancee talking to him. 

"Falcon you aren't welcome here." Raven said coldly.   
Marcus looked at her brother who wasn't even at his own mother's funeral when Raven had to spread her ashes along Balearic Sea in Spain. Her step sisters were in France weren't able to leave school as quickly and were stuck without word on their father's whereabouts. He wanted to hit that little piece of shit in the face for going to their mother's funeral almost alone with no one to support other than Marcus himself to deal with her Spanish and Greek relatives literally coming down on her for having her mother passing away for her daughter.

"I'm his son so I'm allowed. Ask the lawyer." Falcon said being snobby. Marcus grabbed his arm and ushered him out of the hall and Raven followed quickly behind them.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Falcon said pulling away from Marcus. Marcus pushed him against the wall and said "Look my fiancee doesn't need this crap from you. You're in her house, you'll show some respect to both her and your step-mother right now. That lawyer will be dealt with soon but not now Falcon, now you can leave." 

Falcon pushed Marcus and Marcus pushed him right back against the wall. They were about to fight when Raven used her wand and separated the both of them. Then came in two young girls. One 14 and one 12 year old. They were both a little chubby with brown hair with a hint of auburn in it. It was Kaileigh and Amelia with Raven's family lawyer. 

"What's going on here Mr. Mallory?" Raven asked clearly upset with the fight. 

"Well Ms. Hallows. I need to speak with your step mother as well. We have a problem with Falcon." The overweight lawyer said. He didn't seem too happy to be there with three children. 

"Marcus can you get her out here bring Darren please. I love you." Raven said putting her wand in her pocket. 

"Sure." Marcus said and kissed her forehead and walked back to the hall and brought back Dawn and Darren. 

"What's going on here?" Dawn asked seeing three kids she barely knew other than Falcon and his bratty attitude. 

"We have a problem. It seems Mr. Richards has left his daughters and Falcon without a home and money. He's also left the country of Spain and emptied each of their vaults as well. Also Bidziil didn't leave Falcon anything and he's underage to take on the home himself and care for the girls. I think we need to find a solution to this problem. Raven you're his sister and are 18 now which means legally you can take care of Falcon until he becomes of age. The girls would have to be placed in foster homes since their birth mother has died and their grandparents on either side are dead as well. I believe if I explain this in another room we can have a little more of a heart to heart." Mr. Mallory said. 

"Foster home? They can't be in a foster home." Raven said shocked. She saw her step sisters looking at her scared. 

"Yes...let's go into Bidziil's office." Dawn said. She led them into the large office. Falcon looked impressed and Marcus caught his expression and then Falcon sneered at Marcus. 

Marcus pulled out a chair for Raven and then her step sisters and sat down next to Raven.   
"Thank you handsome." Raven said and Falcon smirked at him.  
"Got a servant for a fiancee Rave?" Falcon asked. Marcus glared daggers at him.

"Be quiet now." Raven said looking him.   
"Make me." Falcon uttered under his breath.  
Raven heard him and spoke "Trust me I don't think you want that challenge." 

The lawyer said "Bidziil didn't leave Falcon a cent to his name nor a home. As you know your step sister and her family get the home in Nova Scotia, you step brother is to be in the Irish property, and your other step brother and his family are to be in the Bahamas. Bidziil left you three properties one in New Zealand, one in Romania, and the other this very mansion which will be yours when   
Dawn passes. Which we all hope isn't soon." He finished. 

"Well am I to give up one of my properties to accommodate Falcon then?" Raven asked.   
"No you don't have to do anything. I'm here at Falcon's request as he believed he was entitled to anything of the family since he's a Hallows." Mr. Mallory said. Then the door to the office opened and entered Raven's grandmother. She looked at Falcon very angrily.

"Oh no, don't you think you can come into my daughter's home and think you can demand anything from us. You turned your back on your father and never returned home for us to see you. You don't deserve any kindness from us, especially from our Raven and Marcus. Send him packing now." Grandmother Willow said. She was a small old woman with long silver hair. She was nearly 90 years of age but sharp as a tact. 

"Grandmother....please I haven't anything to my name, my step-father stole from me." Falcon pleaded with her.  
"No tears or pity from me young man. Get out of here before I say something I'll regret." Grandmother Willow said now pointing to the door. Then she saw the two younger girls.

"Are you two hungry?" Grandmother Willow asked them and grabbed them anyways to bring them to the hall and feed them. 

"She's not happy at all about this Mr. Mallory. Falcon isn't exactly an easy child to deal with it." Dawn said looking after Willow sending the young girls into the reception hall to feed the poor girls. 

"Yes I see that. But this isn't about her or you for that matter I'm afraid it's up to Raven to make this choice. Also Falcon I ask you show some decency and remove your feet from the table. You must ask your sister what you need from her and do it with some respect. She's co-head of this house and has say over your welfare." Mr. Mallory said smacking Falcon's feet off of the table. 

"Fine...." Falcon said unhappily.  
"Put me in the house in Romania and I need a total of $100,000 for me and my step sisters to live off of." Falcon said arrogantly. 

"No." Raven said and it shocked Marcus because she was usually kind. But her brother demanding a house and money wasn't making him happy either. 

"See. She's not reasonable. You're a bitch!!!" Falcon yelled. Raven got up as Falcon did and she smacked his mouth. 

"ENOUGH! OUR PARENTS JUST DIED!!! I will not have you disrespect me in my mother's home any longer. You're going to Hogwarts with me and that's final. You'll work hard at your studies for the next two years of schooling you have left, then you will obtain a job and work towards a career at 18, then you will receive a settlement of $50,000 and do with that. As for my step sisters, they stay with me Mr. Mallory. That's final. I don't throw anyone to the dogs especially since they are young and don't understand what I put up with in the last few weeks. Falcon grow up. This bratty attitude ends now. You'll go to a new school, you'll get a new chance at being my brother, and you'll learn to grow up properly. If you so much as screw up I will kick you out so fast that you'll get whip lash from it." Raven said angrily. 

"Well I can push the paperwork through to have you adopt your step sisters but Falcon is technically yours to care for. Which means you must make sure he is passing school and getting along with the program of how you run things." Mr. Mallory said trying to find the right words.

Marcus looked at her like she was crazy to take on such a task. Darren just nodded his head, and Dawn was shocked to see her take control for the moment. 

"We have much to work on then. Now make yourself useful and go help Grandma with the dishes. " Raven ordered her brother to the kitchen. He mumbled rude saying under his breath. 

"Wow you're going to make a good mother one day." Dawn said now looking at her with a smile.

"In the mean time they can stay in the East Wing if that's ok with you Momma?" Raven asked.   
"Fine by me. They leave when you leave right?" Dawn asked the lawyer not as much as Raven.  
"Yes they will. I will notify Dumbledore immediately and inform him of their situation." Mr. Mallory said. 

 

*Remedy and Lucian* 

The Hufflepuff and her Slytherin were walking down the corridor and weren't holding hands. They didn't even talk. Remedy missed Raven and Marcus. She felt lost without her best friend that brought her out of her shell. She wanted Lucian to love her like Marcus loves Raven or how Adrian adores and worships Tracey. Their love wasn't as strong as her friends relationships. It wasn't fair. She proved herself time and time again for Lucian but he just didn't seem to either notice or care. 

"Hey how are you Rem?" Tracey said as she caught up with them and Adrian walked up to Lucian and put his arm on his shoulder "Hey mate." 

"Hey Trace. How's life?" Remedy asked as usual. Nothing ever happened to her and she lived vicariously through Tracey or Raven.

"We're engaged!!!" Tracey said explosively and showed off her engagement ring to her. Remedy jumped and shrieked so loud and Lucian just looked at her angrily. 

"Must you really do that?" Lucian asked covering his ears. 

"Must you always be a prick and ever be nice or say something nice for once?" Remedy retorted right back. 

"Ohhhh......" Adrian said removing his arm from Lucian's shoulder.

"What?" Lucian asked in confusion of his girlfriend's outburst.

"You heard me Lucian! You're ruining their moment now go somewhere else so I shriek like a banshee for my friend's engagement." Remedy said and grabbed Tracey hand and dragged her down the hall.

"Oh so things with Lucian aren't doing so well?" Tracey asked.

Remedy ignored her question and asked "When did he do this? Why did he do this? Before or after Raven's kidnapping? I'm so confused!" 

"He asked me after, he wanted us to be engaged at her birthday but you know it was her day and then the kidnapping. He did it because he said and I quote 'Remedy is avoiding my questions with more questions of her own.' Now spill what's going on?" Tracey asked.

"Look he's never like Adrian or Marcus. All romance with him is basically asking me for sex. I want more of a romantic night out. Maybe a few sweet nothings or hell anything other than 'Hey babe, the changing room is free, let's play a game of our own.' I'm just sick of him. I wish to be with someone like Adrian or Marcus. I might as well just dump him and move on with my life. Now tell me how he proposed." Remedy said not wanting to talk about it.

"Have you told him this?" Tracey asked.  
"Yes, he doesn't really listen. I demand his attention and then he yells about me nagging. I said well just pay attention and let me know how you feel about me." Remedy said getting annoyed about Lucian.

"Lucian I think you need to tell her about what's going on with you." Adrian said.   
"Oh yeah that's nice to do. Hey I'm cheated on you and now you love me and I'm in limbo about you and don't know how I truly feel and if I feel something for the other girl." Lucian said.

"Do it. She wants a long term relationship. Tell her about the other girl, she's bound to get upset with you because you push her away. You fight with her and she's honestly too good for you. She loves you and you can see it. She needs to know. If you guys break up then so what. You were honest with her for the one time." Adrian said getting annoyed about Lucian's cheating. He caught him with Nastasha Brown in Slytherin and they were caught in the changing rooms. He couldn't believe Lucian would hurt the poor girl he had been dragging around for several months. 

"Yeah I guess you're right but I need someone there in case I get turned into a toad or much worse." Lucian said.   
"I can go with you or maybe both me and Tracey can be there." Adrian said trying to offer his friend some help.

"WHAT!!!!!???" Remedy yelled as she and Tracey were coming back to hear their conversation. Tracey looked shocked and was about to smack Lucian but Remedy already slapped him so hard that it echoed off the empty corridor's walls. 

"I HATE YOU!!! Seven months of being dragged around, told that you care about me. I tried so hard with you, you ugly disgusting bastard! I could've been with a nice guy but NOOOO I got with the stupidest moron on the planet. I never did anything wrong to you except try so hard to be with you. A loving girlfriend and I get stabbed in the back by you. YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!" Remedy said with her red hair making her flushed cheeks. 

Lucian looked at her and said "I'm sorry, let me explain please. I just felt like...." Remedy interrupted him and said "Oh you felt ramming your dick into another girl and mucking up everything I've done for you and me. FUCK YOU! I can't believe I loved you. You're dirt beneath my feet. I'm done being sad about us not being on the level of Adrian and Tracey or Marcus and Raven. I want a love like that. I wanted you to want that too. But screw your excuses, screw your lies, I'm over it!!!" 

She ran off as Tracey was now running after her. 

"WAIT!!! REMEDY WAIT!!!!" Tracey called after Remedy. 

Remedy and Karen sat in Hufflepuff common room and she told everything to Karen. Karen was now in another relationship with a girl in Gryffindor and they were taking it slow. Karen always considered Remedy a friend if they weren't too close like Raven and Tracey were to her.

"So he literally just wanted to be with another person but didn't want to dump you? That's so harsh. Like break my heart and then move on. Cheating is stupid and not fun. It hurts the cheater and the cheated. " Karen said hugging her.

"I just wish I could have a love like everyone else does. He didn't even buy me things at Hogsmeade like Marcus did for Raven or Adrian for Tracey. He would complain about me wanting a sweet from the shop. It's like hey I always bought him an extra sweet butterbeer and some gifts as a token of my love but nooo that's expected of me to do but never for him. He's a snob, a greedy liar, and a cheat!!! I hate him so much because I used to love him so much. Why did I let him hurt me so bad Karen?" Remedy asked crying in Karen's arms.

"Because you loved him. Love is often blind. I was like what does she see in that idiot anyways. You were and are too good for him. I think you need to take a break and get your head clear. Get out there and find someone else to date. Don't expect him to be the guy that comes begging you back after a few weeks. Move on from him. He's not worth it if he can cheat, hurt your feelings, and has the audacity to say he had an explanation to why he did you wrong." Karen said. 

"You're right. I'm still friends with Adrian and Tracey and when Raven comes back with Marcus I just will be their friends and won't need to sit with them as much. I mean I'll miss the gang and miss sitting with them at dinner. I just feel like I will loose my friends and won't be able to talk to them." Remedy said. 

"Its ok we can sit with them and he can just suffer with you at the table talking about new boys in your life, new friends, old friends, and all that. He can sit and suffer with it. I will sit with you and maybe introduce my girlfriend to the gang once they are back." Karen said.

"You're right Karen. I shouldn't be crying over him anymore. I need to get up and stop crying." Remedy said and got up from the couch and Karen smiled at her reassuring her. 

*The few days at Hogwarts* 

Marcus and Raven along with her siblings were in a carriage being pulled by threstrals to the school. They got to the gate with their luggage and it was a Friday morning and classes were about to start. They were rushed to the great hall and Dumbledore made an announcement to welcome the new three students. The hat and stool were there waiting for them. 

Kaileigh had to leave Amelia's side and sit on the stool first and the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and then the Gryffindor table clapped and she was told to sit with them and then Amelia the youngest of her step sisters was nervous and sat on the stool and faced the rest of the school and the hat said "Nervousness, but has a heart of gold, and very kind....I would love to place you in Hufflepuff but I will place you in GRYFFINDOR!!" Amelia smiled and waved at Raven and Raven smiled and waved at her from the Slytherin table. 

Falcon was then sitting on the stool "Come on then. I haven't all day." The school body looked at him and knew he was probably going to be sorted into Slytherin right away. He had the hat on his head and was wanting to be sorted into Slytherin so he can torture his sister's fiancee, torture his sister and make her pay for coming there. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!!!" The hat shouted. Falcon looked up and said "What?"   
"HUFFLEPUFF!!!" The hat said again. 

"No re do it." Falcon said. Raven smiled at him and waved him off as he walked over to the Hufflepuff table. 

"You'll fit in Hufflepuff Mr. Hallows." Dumbledore said.

"My name is Hallows-Richards.Get it right." Falcon said as he left the larger table to sit at the Hufflepuff table.   
Raven mouthed to him "DON'T START!" 

He mouthed back to "FUCK OFF!" 

Marcus looked at the two siblings and then said "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."   
"It's a great idea, look at Kaileigh and Amelia. Already making new friends." Raven said staring at her brother with contempt. 

"Babe, I get them but why him? He's been so rude to you this whole time. We should just give him a house and let him go on his way. He's going to make us feel like we're criminals or something." Marcus said trying to break her eye contact from Falcon.

"I know, but he's my brother. He'll be on the streets if we don't help him. So we'll just suck it up for one more year with him and then he's gone. Until then let's get back to our lives. " Raven said turning her attention to Marcus.

"Alright. We can rest now that he's not in my house otherwise I'm sure he and I would get into it." Marcus said with a smile to his princess.

"I asked Dumbledore to keep him away from you. So he told the hat to place him in the house opposite he's intended for." Raven said. Marcus smirked at her.

"Always with a plan. You are so a Ravenclaw. " Marcus said and kissed her lips. 

"OH NO MY SISTER IS BEING ATTACKED BY A TROLL!" Falcon said loud enough, some of the other houses started to snicker and the gang looked at him and asked Marcus   
"How are you going to handle this?" 

"Don't know. I just know he's playing on her heartstrings. " Marcus whispered so Raven didn't hear him talking to Adrian and Cassius. 

Remedy, Tracey, Karen, and Courtney were now excited to sit with their gal pal squad leader. 

Raven stared over at Falcon now talking to some random Hufflepuff boy and he sneered at Raven as he felt her eyes on him.

"What am I going to do with him?" Raven asked herself. Her friends and Marcus stared at her. She looked so nervous for him. 

 

To be continued.


	8. New kids on the block.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Katie get to know Kaileigh and Amelia at the request of Raven. Marcus and his friends have a run in with Falcon and it doesn't end pretty. 
> 
> Marcus and Raven start to show signs of relationship problems when her two step sisters want to tag along with them to Hogsmeade and around the castle. Not giving them a moment's peace and they realize its because they are grateful to Raven and Marcus. 
> 
> They all learn of Tracey and Adrian's engagement. They end up throwing a party at the Quidditch Pitch to celebrate. 
> 
> Remedy and Karen get closer as friends. Remedy also starts dating someone that she didn't think would another Slytherin and it's Lucian Bole's friend and teammate Terrence Higgs. Which causes more drama for their gang.

*Gryffindor Common Room* 

Katie and Oliver were now in there to show Kaileigh and Amelia around and help them with classes. 

"Raven said this is a good house and she would be proud if we were in here or Hufflepuff. I'm just surprised Falcon wasn't sorted in Slytherin. He's not exactly a nice guy." Amelia spoke as she sat next to Katie. Amelia was very affectionate and sweet. Kaileigh was a bit more like Oliver. Sort of standoffish and didn't want to bug anyone.

"Yeah he's not a great step brother to us. Lusiana was nice to us. But we had no idea how she hated Raven. In fact who could hate her. She gave us a home and we're grateful for it. She could have easily taken in Falcon and left us to rot in the foster care program." Kaileigh said to Oliver. 

"Wow she wasn't meant to take you two at all?" Katie asked and looked at Oliver.  
"Well I swear she's going to be given the title Saint Raven Hallows. Does good and conquers evil." Oliver said with a smile. 

"She's nice to a lot of people if not everyone here. I have nothing but nice things to say about her. Wait you two act like you never really known her." Katie said.

"We haven't really met her at all. See Lusiana would send us to her parents home when she come over and we weren't allowed to meet her because our father used to say she's a horrible girl and had to be dealt with very special tactics." Kaileigh said. 

"Which was?" Oliver asked not too sure if he was going to like the answer.

"He said she was mental and needed to be restrained a lot." She responded feeling bad about it. 

"Wow. He wasn't a nice guy either." Katie said. 

"No he really wasn't, he would just throw money at me and Amy and we'd go to Romero-Garcia's and we go to the same place every time." Kaileigh said.

"Well just remember that we're going to get through the end of the year together and if you need anything both of you just ask me, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia. The Weasley twins can be a bit tricky." Oliver said. He and Katie exited the portrait from their common room. 

"Wow I didn't know they suffered a lot too. Wow Raven has her work cut out for her." Katie said.

"I do." Raven said and she was there standing with Marcus. 

"I didn't mean it like..." Katie said and then Oliver said "We just mean you got a lot of people to care about and it feels like you won't have a lot of help." 

"We know. We're working on it. The girls are easier than Falcon." Marcus said. 

"Seems like." Oliver said to him.

"Well is there anything you need Raven?" Katie asked she looked at Raven concerned.

"Yes, just make sure they are ok. I won't be able to always get up here if they need me or need anything. Also Kaileigh is a bit standoffish and can come across rude but she's acutally a good kid. Amelia is a bit affectionate but is very kind but is a nervous nelly." Raven said. 

"OH LIKE SOMEONE ELSE WE KNOW." Marcus, Oliver, and Katie said in unison.

"Oh who...Oh right Katie you're a bit of a worrier." Raven said trying not to laugh at their faces when they thought she didn't realize they were talking about her.

"Oh ha ha very funny." Katie said realizing Raven was messing with them. 

"Well just message me if you need help with them or they are needing help. Or message Marcus. I'm usually stuck to his side like we were fused together at the hip." Raven said patting Marcus' hand.

"Thanks." Marcus said and they turned to leave and Katie said "So are we still friends Raven?" 

"Of course we are you freaking weirdo." Raven said and ran back to hug Katie. They hugged and Katie felt much better. 

"Says the girl that can devise a plan out of her ass." Katie said. 

"Hey plans don't come out of my ass usually otherwise I should consult a doctor." Raven said and Katie laughed. 

"Well we got to go now Rave, you've got class and I got my free period up and I want to hang with the boys." Marcus said.

"Fine. Let's go hang with the boys, scratching our nuts, talking about girls, and sitting saying some manly stuff that make my fiancee want to vomit." Raven said in a very bad boy voice. 

"Eww Nut scratching, Flint don't you know any manners. It's ass scratching first then ball scratching." Oliver joked.

"Yeah, what was I thinking, must go scratch everything and talk crap." Marcus said and he pulled Raven along to her class.

Falcon was now on the 5th floor where Marcus was gathering with their loser friends. He was angry that this idiot was making his sister happy. Raven needed to be miserable like he was. He had no money, no home, and grandma and grandpa casted him out of the family before the funeral of their mother. He wasn't even allowed to show his face to the scattering of his mother's ashes. He hated his perfect sister. She had money, homes, and now was engaged to married to ugly idiot that will get half of her money. He hated them both. Making him work and get only like 0.5 % of his family's money. $50,000 was nothing. He spent that on his gambling debts and he wouldn't have had to pay anything if she just got with the program of being with Elias. 

Falcon walked by the gathering place where he noticed Marcus and his friends would sit and talk during their free period over the past few weeks. He overheard them talking about Raven. She was the major topic among her friends. He hated her for being so popular, so eccentric, and how she got whatever she wanted. Even their mother sacrificed herself to save Raven and that dumb bitch in Gryffindor. He hated everyone because he was the one to get everything if it weren't for Raven. She was perfect and he hated her for being too perfect. 

"Marcus. So how's your little Mrs?" Cassius asked.  
"Perfect as usual. She's still upset about her father and mother. We don't talk about it a lot but she keeps thinking Falcon being here is starting to effect her." Marcus said.   
"What do you mean?" Adrian asked as he lit a cigarette.  
"He was rude to her again when I wasn't around again. He called her a bitch because she didn't get him his money to go to Hogsmeade this weekend." Marcus said.

"Well are you going to kick his arse?" Cassius asked.  
"No. She said don't hurt him. He's my brother." Marcus said repeating Raven's words.  
"Man she's trying to help him and he treats her so bad, if it were me I take him and beat his brains in. He's being a dickhead." Cassius said.  
"I wish I can just hit him, but Raven's trust is too important and besides her step sisters are also causing us some problems too." Marcus said. 

"How mate?" Adrian asked.  
"Well they always hangout with me and her when she and I are about to fool around. Or go to Hogsmeade with us all the time. I just want it to be us for right now." Marcus replied.

"Well how about you make her set some time for you or give the girls a schedule." Adrian said.  
"It's not that. I like them they are sweet but it just seems they really need the attention." Marcus replied feeling guilty.  
"So do you mate." Cassius said.

"We can watch them for you. So you and Raven can have alone time." Adrian said.  
"No it's ok they aren't so much of a problem just they linger and it makes me so nervous to tell her anything." Marcus said.  
"We can ask the girl squad to take them on an adventure in Hogsmeade so you and Raven have some alone time." Cassius smirked.

"Ok Saturday have them take them around 10 or 11 am. I need my alone time badly. I mean the beach was the last time she and I just got lost with each other." Marcus said.  
"Oh do tell." Adrian said being a goofball.

Falcon overheard everything and got anger rising in his veins. He hated this guy and his friends and hated Raven.   
He finally ran towards Marcus and his friends that saw him coming and he slashed his wand out and hit Adrian with Antonin Dolohov's curse. The purple flame struck Adrian so hard that he had a slash from his collar bone down to his stomach. It was visibly seen by the burning slash on Adrian and he was out like a light.

"ADRIAN!!" Cassius yelled. Marcus now pissed off had his wand out and yelled "CONFRINGO!!" Falcon flew back into a wall and was immediately apprehended by Lucian, Miles, Terrence and Graham. 

"What the hell did you!??" Marcus ranted and raved as he held onto Adrian's limp body. The purple flame was extinguished on him and Marcus checked for a pulse and luckily he found one. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON??!!" Professor McGongall yelled at them.

"He hit him and then I protected Adrian from getting hurt worse. He's not moving." Marcus said trying to calm down. He was angry so badly. 

"Mr. Pucey!!?" Professor McGongall asked and checked for any bleeding. 

"Take him to the hospital wing right now. You four take him to the headmaster's office. NOW!" She shouted. 

Marcus carried Adrian's tall and slender frame to the hospital wing as fast as he could. Adrian didn't move. Marcus kept his pace and got into the hospital wing and carried him to an empty bed. He saw Tracey doing spending her free period in the hospital wing to help Madame Pomfrey.   
Tracey saw Adrian being carried by Marcus like he was lifeless. Her heart sank

 

"ADRIAN!!" Tracey yelled. She grabbed Madame Pomfrey and they studied his injury and got him to wake up and he was in a lot of pain. Marcus sat there for the rest of the day. Freaking out about being in trouble and almost losing his friend. 

"Marcus!" Raven said and she rushed into the room. He was upset with her even though he wasn't supposed to be. She can't control her brother and control his actions. 

"WHAT??!!!" Marcus snapped at her.  
She looked at him. She was caught off by his outburst. She looked at him feeling hurt.

"I just heard what happened. Tracey came and told me and I'm ....I'm sorry." Raven said coming closer to him. He held his hands up and said "GET OUT!" 

She looked at him and she stopped in her tracks and said quietly "I'm...sorry." and she turned and left the hospital wing. He looked up from his chair to see if she left and she did. He felt like his heart broke. He didn't really want her to leave at all. He took his anger and frustration out on the woman that loves him. Her brother was at fault. Now he made her feel like it was her fault.

 

Raven walked back into the hallway where she saw Tracey. Tracey looked so angry at her. 

"Why did YOUR brother hurt my fiancee?" Tracey asked angrily. Then Tracey slapped Raven in the face.

Raven had enough taking on everyone's problems and Tracey supposed to be her friend had just slapped her and her fiancee just basically said they were done. She had enough. She just walked away with tears in her eyes. Tracey ran after her. 

"Wait!! Stop I'm sorry!!" Tracey said catching up with her and turning her around by grabbing her arm. 

"SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!!! I can't do this anymore. I'm so tired of taking on everyone's problems. I tried so hard to be good to everyone and I get my own best friend slapping me. My fiancee broke up with me just now....and wait you're engaged???!! Why didn't you tell me?" Raven said bursting into tears and fell to the ground.

Tracey told her everything after Raven calmed down. Tracey explained it was about how Marcus was with you and she knew Adrian was the same with her and she knew he give her a ring but when all the stuff happened with the kidnapping, he decided to wait and ask me. He couldn't loose Tracey and she didn't want to loose him. 

"So he broke up with you?" Tracey asked after about several minutes of silence of her explanation. 

"Yes. I knew Falcon would be an issue but damn he really screwed me over. I don't think I can ever be his sister anymore. He's got detention for the incident with Adrian and I'm thinking of just keeping my step sisters with me until they are of age and then Falcon can go somewhere else. I just lost the love of my life and I'm so concerned for his welfare and where's he's going to be if he gets into trouble. I just feel like dying right here on the floor." Raven said.

"He broke up with you over your crappy little brother, that's not fair. You and Marcus were the reason I got engaged so young, I was nervous to get married or think of marriage. But you and him always so happy together made think that that how Adrian and I are. I want to spend my life with him. I feel like the gang is dying. Remedy broke up with the cheater Lucian and now you and Marcus are done. This isn't fair. You're the glue that holds our ugly group together." Tracey said hugging Raven.

It was dinner time. Marcus walked into the great hall looking for Raven. She was sitting at Ravenclaw table with Tracey and Karen and her step sisters. He was so sad he just yelled at her. She looked heartbroken. 

Tracey saw him and she got up and charged to him and she looked angry at him. Tracey was now in his face "HOW DARE YOU!!?" Tracey said and smacked him.

"What the hell Tracey? What is going on? Look let me go see Raven." Marcus said trying to move aside from her.  
"So you can break up with her again? Only you need an audience?" Tracey asked.  
"WHAT? I never broke up with her at all? I got mad at her in the hospital wing and told her to leave. I didn't mean to let her think we weren't together. Look let me talk to her Tracey." Marcus said shocked. 

"No we are turned on her. I slapped my best friend and she looked so heartbroken and finally broke down. She literally fell to the floor and cried her eyes. Her brother, step-sisters, her entire world fell apart today and we all just turned on her like it was her fault." Tracey said. 

"Look please let me tell her I love her. She's not alone I just needed space. I was so angry at Falcon and took it out on her. She literally was in class the whole time and had nothing to do with this. Look just get her to come outside to the courtyard and let me talk to her." Marcus said with tears welling in his eyes, he fought the urge to cry. 

"Fine. But she was seriously heartbroken and still is. She probably won't come to see you. She literally fell apart after I yelled at her. She probably wants to be alone." Tracey said trying to be pleasant. 

"Well I don't care get her out there now. I'm not ever leaving her. She's my wife at the end of the day just need to do the ceremony but other than that she's my wife." Marcus said. 

"Fine just don't make her cry again. Or I will slap you harder." Tracey threatened him.

"I promise just get her out there." Marcus said looking over at the table and saw Raven looking at the empty plates on the table she looked lost. Karen was patting her shoulder and her step sisters looked at her like they were nervous as hell.

"Ok mission accepted. Get Marcus and Raven back together." Tracey said and waved over at Remedy and Karen. 

Marcus walked out to the courtyard and waited for Raven. He waited for 20 minutes. He was hungry, tired, and will be heartbroken if she didn't come out of the great hall. 

She came out with the girls. The girls spotted him and stayed behind the pillar and they one by one excused themselves to go to the toilets or go see someone else.   
She waved them goodbye and her step sisters walked away from her to go to the bridge to explore. Raven looked into the courtyard fountain spouting water. She saw her step sisters go to the bridge. 

She took out a galleon and threw it in and wished to just feel normal again. Then Marcus sits down right next to her and says "Did you wish for me to come up and say I'm sorry and beg for your forgiveness." 

Raven looked at him with tears running down her face. "No I wished for me to be back to normal. You don't have to be with me anymore. I'm nothing more than a dreamer thinking I could have it all." 

He grabbed her and held her "I never broke up with you. I just said leave. I'm sorry. I never meant to make you think we were over. I love you too much to end anything with you." He held her until she stopped crying. 

"So are we ok now?" Marcus asked. He looked into her eyes now red from crying.   
"You going to be mean to mean again?" Raven asked trying to argue with him.  
"No. I'm never mean to you. " Marcus said kissing her. 

To be continued...


	9. Are you sure? Square up then!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian begins to wonder if Marcus and Raven will last. He vents his feelings to Marcus only for Marcus to question his relationship with Tracey. 
> 
> Tracey, Raven, Remedy, and the rest of the girl squad make plans for an engagement party for Tracey and Adrian even though their fiancees are fighting. 
> 
> Remedy starts to find Terrence a little too persistent. Lucian starts to miss Remedy even more than ever since he broke up with the other girl he cheated on Remedy with, he starts to remember the good times he had with Remedy and their group of misfit friends. 
> 
> Karen and her new girlfriend Helen in Gryffindor start to go further into their new romance by having an open date in Hogsmeade. 
> 
> Raven's step sisters are working very hard at having new friends.
> 
> Falcon sees Raven in the courtyard with Tracey, Remedy, Karen, Courtney, Angelina, and Katie making plans for Tracey to celebrate her engagement. He attacks her and has a battle between with all the girls and his step sisters. 
> 
> Marcus and Adrian hear about the dueling with Falcon from Cassius coming to get them as he witnessed as he was practicing his new quidditch moves in the training grounds.

Marcus and Adrian were sat in the library as they were writing their essays for their Transfiguration mid term exam. 

"So when the wedding Marcus?" Adrian asked looking at him from his essay. 

"I don't know we're wanting a long engagement and her father isn't here to walk her down the aisle." Marcus said looking at his work, proofreading his words on his parchment paper. 

"Well is it going to be in the summer?" Adrian asked pressing the conversation, making Marcus feel like he's repeating himself.

"I just said we aren't rushing into it just yet as much as we could but we really want to wait a little longer. Why are you making me repeat myself?" Marcus asked getting annoyed with all the questions.

"Oh well I'm just asking. I mean it's just well I don't want to share the summer wedding season with you. You know Tracey and I have been together longer and its only fair she and I marry first and she's thinking this summer so can you and Raven not do the same." Adrian retorted. 

"WHAT?! Just because you've been with Tracey longer doesn't mean that my love with Raven isn't as strong or less than yours with Tracey. Didn't you copy me this time and ask your girl to marry you after I asked Raven. Weren't we supposedly your inspiration to finally get engaged?" Marcus said grabbing his books and papers and packing them into his bag very pissed off. 

"Well it's sad really. You and Raven aren't going to last. She's got this hold over you and you propose after two months of dating? Come on she's out of her mind to say yes and you are out of yours to propose so quickly." Adrian said. 

"You're an idiot you stupid git. Raven and I have done things you and Tracey wish you could do. I actually have a connection with Raven physically and emotionally. At least I don't act like we're this couple that must do things by the book. So what if I marry her in the summer or fall or hell even tomorrow. You're supposed to be my best friend...no more like my brother and you disrespect me and my girl. You can go fuck yourself." Marcus said and he walked out of the library and hearing Adrian run his mouth at him.

 

*Slytherin Common Room* 

Tracey was sitting with Adrian and she had just smacked him in the face. 

"Don't ruin their relationship. She's good for him and he's good for her. They care for each other whether it's fast or slow. They have something there that's just pure. I don't care what you think because she's told me everything that they have done together and frankly I'm jealous." Tracey said

"Look Trace I just feel like she's going to hurt him, I figure I give the truth now and that way he can learn to deal with it in the future." Adrian said not backing down.

"No just stop. She's my best friend, she's the only Ravenclaw that hung out with me and made me feel like I had a sister. She's my best friend and she's planning our engagement party. She actually knows everything about our relationship as I know about hers with Marcus. Raven is my best friend and if you think she's going to hurt Marcus than you're nuts. She's head over heels in love with him and I know that because she goes on and on about him." Tracey replied.

"Well how come Marcus is putting up with Falcon and his shit and her step sisters always around. They are super annoying. She's good to take them in but Marcus doesn't need to deal with Falcon and I don't need to deal with Falcon especially after that attack. He fights dirty and she doesn't do anything about his crap and just lets Marcus deal with it. I feel he's going to get a hell of a bargain if they somehow last." Adrian said.

Cassius walks into the common room with Marcus. Cassius knew what happened from the both of them. Cassius was worried Marcus and Raven moved fast but Raven proved to be in love with Marcus and Marcus truly loves her. But Cassius had to play peace keeper for the both of them. It had been two days since the incident and they almost fought each other several times since. Graham and Miles had to keep Adrian from casting a hex on Marcus while he and Lucian had to pull back Marcus from kicking Adrian's head in.

"Look you two stop this. I want us to be a group again." Tracey said now pulling Marcus to the couch she and Adrian were just sitting on.

Marcus didn't fight Tracey and he let her pull onto his sleeve to the couch. He and Adrian never fought. They always had each other's backs. 

"Now look just tell him what you told me. Please Adrian you're like brothers." Tracey said now making Marcus sit next to her fiancee. 

"No. JUST STOP TRACEY!" Adrian barked at her. She looked angry at him.

"NO! You can stop right now and don't yell at her. She's just trying to help dickhead." Marcus said getting up and heading to his dorm.

"No she's not. Also dickhead. OK TROLL!" Adrian roared back at him. 

Marcus turned on his heel and ran towards Adrian. Graham, Miles, Lucian, Terrence, and Draco had to hold him back from pounding his face in.

"FUCK YOU!! You're jealous that I got a good girl on my arm, that she's my fiancee, that I get the spotlight for once, and you can't fucking handle it!!!" Marcus barked so loud that it shook the mirror hanging over the fireplace.

"NO FUCK YOU!!! OH LOOK AT ME THE TROLL WITH AN AMERICAN PRINCESS! She's going to leave your ass as fast as she got with you too. I mean it's obvious she's using you. She's got you under her spell and she's playing you. Otherwise you wouldn't put up with Falcon and the clingy step sisters. You would've put that little fucking prick in his place after he attacked me. But no you let him get detention. So much of you being my brother!" Adrian roared at him. 

"REALLY??? I CARRIED YOU TO THE HOSPITAL WING!! I NEARLY BROKE MY GIRL'S HEART FOR YOU!!! I NEARLY TOLD HER WE WERE DONE DUE TO FALCON!! He's not her fault. " Marcus yelled and nearly lost his breath because he was seething mad at his best friend.

"ENOUGH!!!!" Tracey yelled. Smacked Adrian in the face and then walked up to Marcus and smacked him too.

"I'm done with this!!! Until you two grow up and act like adults I don't think I'm going to have an engagement party even though my best friend is planning it I just can't go through a party where you two aren't being the best of friends." Tracey said and walking out of the common room to meet with Raven and the rest of their misfits. 

"See now look at you've done!!" Adrian yelled.   
"What I've done? Look at you. You started this, you doubt me and Raven. You aren't my friend nor like my brother like you used to be." Marcus said breaking free of his friends grip and rushing Adrian. Adrian fell backwards and thus they started throwing punches towards each other.

"COME ON ENOUGH!! STOP!!!" Cassius yelled. Bole and Bletchley pulled them off of each other and held them back from trying to kill each other.

"Yeah if weren't for her, you actually still have a brother. You get a monster-in- law and annoying step sister in laws. I mean you sacrifice more than she does, she's totally going to dump you so fast once you don't do what she wants. She's got you wrapped around her finger and the little queen gets what she wants." Adrian yelled as Bletchley held him back.

"REALLY??? HER DAD DIED SAVING ME!! HER MOM DIES, HER STEP DAD IS ON THE RUN, HER BROTHER HATES HER GUTS FOR NO REASON. She always is stressed out but she keeps me happy because she said I was her first priority even though that pisses me off that she puts me first before herself. She's a damn good person and some days I think I don't deserve her but I have her and she's my fiancee if that pisses you off for some reason that I'm happy and she actually treats me well too then damn you're truly fucked up in the head." Marcus said breaking free from Bole's grip and he went to his dorm and slammed the door. 

"Adrian why do you care about his love life anyways?" Lucian asked.  
"Because he's like my brother, he's going to get hurt. I won't be there to help him and that kills me." Adrian said.  
"Then tell him that. He's been more reasonable since he's been with Raven. Also she's prove she's loved him and even sticks up to her brother for him behind his back. She's his fiancee and you have to respect that." Cassius said.

"I agree, sure he moved fast but he really loves her and we all know he's loved her since he was in 2nd year. Give her a chance. She doesn't have him wrapped around her finger because he wouldn't have held back on Falcon but he had to help you to the hospital wing. You were his number one priority at that moment. I remember he nearly broke her heart as he yelled at her for Falcon's crap. She's innocent of any wrong doing by Falcon and his angst. " Terrence said. 

"I mean she does have a knack for getting into trouble or him into it though." Draco perked up.

"See he gets it." Adrian said pointing to Draco.

"But she always does the right thing and sickeningly too sweet and kind. I swear she is a good thing for him though." Draco finishing his point.

"Just when I thought you had a brain." Adrian retorted.

"I do have a brain Pucey, she's good for him and he's good for her. Get over it. He got engaged first, he might get married first, and he might get on a professional quidditch team first. At the end of the day I think you're upset that he's happy and it wasn't with your help or because you guys got to do everything together. I know you're like brothers but at the end of the day you guys have your own thing. He's upset because you insulted his girl that actually loves you like a brother as well. I think he's going to be hurt if you aren't there for him at their wedding and he'll be crushed if he's not there for yours to Tracey. I mean come on, be the bigger man and go apologize to him. You did start this." Draco said, suddenly a guru.

"Whoa." Cassius and Lucian said in unison. 

 

*Later that day* Remedy was in the gardens with Terrence and they were in awe of all of the beautiful of all the flowers that the students planted at the beginning of term. 

"Look there's Marcus' stash of jasmines for Raven." Remedy pointed to the jasmines almost picked clean from Marcus since Raven was the only one she knew that loved jasmines.

"Here you are my love." Terrence said with a shy smile and handed her some daisies and a few roses.  
"OH MY GOODNESS! They're beautiful. I have never been given flowers by a boy before. I don't know what to say exactly." Remedy exclaimed. She sniffed her flowers and said "They smell so good like a beautiful spring afternoon with a good breeze. Just breath taking." She twirled her red hair with her finger as Terrence smiled at her. 

"What other way to say I love you to my girlfriend with a bunch of beautiful flowers that remind me of her." Terrence said and kissed her passionately. 

"Wait girlfriend?" Remedy said after he kissed her lips. 

"Yes girlfriend. Don't you think I'm boyfriend. We've been together nearly a month now." Terrence said sternly.

"Well I thought we were still getting to know each other. I mean I want to date a little longer before we put a label on us. It's just I can't jump into another relationship. I want to get to know you Terrence." Remedy said patting his hand. He looked down at his feet. She felt bad immediately but she took Tracey's, Karen's and Raven's advice and stated what she wanted out of Terrence. 

"But it's just we haven't done anything different. I love our talks and that's why I want more. You're my perfect girl. My dream girl, aren't I your dream guy?" Terrence asked hurt by her rejection.

"Well yes, but if you really care you wait for me to feel safe and happy with you. I still feel so nervous on our dates, walks in the corridors and grounds of the school. I mean I care deeply for you but I just can't jump into a relationship after everything with Lucian. I want to be happy and be able to feel confident to say I Remedy am in a stable and wonderful relationship that I didn't jump into." Remedy said trying not to say anything wrong to hurt his feelings.

"But I'm not Lucian, I can never hurt you pet. You're the reason I get up in the morning and go to sleep at night knowing I will be with you in the morning." Terrence said. 

"I care for you so much Terrence but let's not rush it." Remedy said.

"Don't you want to be like Raven and Marcus and Adrian and Tracey? I thought that's what you and I both wanted. Unconditional love." Terrence said now on the verge of tears and holding her hands in his. 

"Look this is going so well so let's not rush it. I did that before and it ended so badly. I'm going with what I learned in my past to make sure you're in my future." Remedy said. 

"Please?" Terrence said now kissing her lips softly. She felt his passion in every soft kiss on her lips and couldn't stop thinking of Lucian and his feelings. She felt so bad and she truly cares for Terrence but couldn't help but feel like Lucian never gave her enough closer to move on. She needed to tell Lucian how she felt and still feels. She needed to move on with her relationship with Terrence but she needed closure from Lucian once and for all. 

"I want to wait just a little while longer. Please Terry. I just can't jump into this without knowing a few things and right now I think I need to go ok. We'll see each other at dinner tonight. I'll miss you until then." Remedy said kissing his lips back with a passionate peck but she broke the kiss before he could pull her into his form to further the passion between them.

 

Remedy walked away from Terrence and he sighed as she left. She walked into the corridor and cried. She loved both Terrence for his wonderful personality and cutesy ways of being romantic to her and Lucian for his passion but he was a cheater. 

"How can I still love you Lucian?" Remedy whispered to herself.

"Because I still love you too Remedy." Lucian said walking into the corridor. He had been in the corridor watching them from the window. He grew jealous as he saw Terrence kissed her. He almost left until he saw Remedy leave the gardens.

"I need closure. I love him too. I can't hurt him. He can't get hurt. I won't do that to him. Lucian why did you cheat on me? Why could you hurt me so?" Remedy fired question after question. 

"Because I'm an idiot. I was just lost with stupidity and thinking I deserved more than you. I broke it off with that other girl when I realized she didn't give a damn about me or what I thought she and I had. I kept missing you. I kept thinking I hurt her so bad and she never did anything wrong. Why did I think I was deserving better when I already had the best girl in the world with me. I know you can make a decision about me or Terrence but don't do it just yet. Take your time. Give me a chance just to take you on the most romantic date. If after that I'm not what you want or need then I will gladly back away from you and Terrence." Lucian said. 

"I can't just date you. I'm dating Terrence. I can't let him find out if I went out on a date with my ex and had to decide like it was some kind of competition. I can't hurt him like that. I need to move on. But.....DAMN IT!!! I LOVE YOU!!" Remedy said and she rushed into Lucian's arms and kissed him passionately. Lucian kissed her back harder and threw her and himself up against the wall and held the back of her neck with one hand and his other arm snaking around her waist. They kissed for what felt like hours but was merely minutes.

"No I can't!" Remedy said breaking the kiss and pushing him away. 

"Remedy please just one date. I miss you and I can't be without you." Lucian said out of breath. 

"I can't do this to Terry, I can't do this to you. Why do you and him have to be so handsome and romantic??? I can't do this to him. You cheated on me. I can't forgive you or go back to you. I can't hurt him." Remedy said crying and the tears fell off of her face and onto the floor.

"Just one date. Just one time where I get to see you and I wine and dine you like I should have. Hell I will do whatever it takes just to make you trust me again." Lucian said walking towards her. 

"I.... I...." Remedy stuttered. "I have to go see Tracey, Raven, and Karen for engagement party plans. Look give me a time and I will come but Terry can't know. I can't love both of you and I can't hurt either of you." Remedy finally got out before Lucian could touch her face to wipe her tears. 

"Ok I will message you. Look for my owl ok." Lucian said with a small smile. Then he kissed her cheek. 

"Please let me make the right choice." Remedy whispered to herself as she walked down the spiral staircase leading to the courtyard. 

 

*Courtyard* 

"So Tracey have our men made up yet?" Raven asked.  
"No. They fought and I don't feel like I can marry Adrian knowing he may hate my best friend. " Tracey said feeling sad.

"I don't care if he hates me or Marcus. You're going to get married to him because you love him. I don't care who gets married first or if he thinks I'm going to hurt Marcus because I know I don't want to hurt him ever. Look Adrian has a right to opinion even though he's a total idiot, but he's your idiot and you love that idiot." Raven said making Tracey smile.

"Besides we're here to make plans for an engagement party." Karen said holding Helen's hand. She and her new girlfriend were just so happy to be accepted into the girl group so openly. 

"Yes now let's get started since our other half of our squad finally showed up....You've been crying again Rem!" Raven said noticing Remedy's eyes were red.

"Who do we have to kill?" Tracey asked. 

"No one...maybe me from deciding between Lucian and Terrence. I still love him and I love Terrence. I can't choose. I'm so confused." Remedy said. 

Remedy relayed why she was so late and what happened with Terrence and Lucian. Raven looked so interested in the topic. She smiled at the sad Remedy and said "Well they do say love is blind but honey how are you this blind?" 

"I know!!! I can't help it. I love how passionate they both are. But god Lucian is powerful and Terrence is so romantic and loving. I can't choose." Remedy said.

Katie and Angelina sat there with Kaileigh and Amelia watching the drama. "It's like a soap opera but only we're seeing it live." Kaileigh said breaking the silence in their planning group. 

They all broke out into laughter and Remedy smiled and giggled. 

"Well we're going to figure out Mr. right for you after we figure out what to do for our little Tracey's engagement party." Raven said with a smile. 

 

*Falcon watching from behind the pillar in the courtyard* 

"SHUT UP!! I HATE YOU!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!" Falcon heard his voice in his head scream about Raven.   
"JUST DIE ALREADY!! YOU GET EVERYTHING YOU WANT!!" His inner voice screamed and echoed into his ears. 

Falcon was struggling with the lost of their mother and couldn't bring himself to her ashes being scattered. He also struggled of his real father being gone as well. He hated his step father for being a bastard to him since he wasn't his true son and he barely cared for him and that's what caused Falcon to gamble and drink at a young age. He gambled his money away and begged his mother to help with his debts. He didn't know he was gambling with a known rapist and murderer and that man tried to kill him and that man killed his mother and father protecting their beloved daughter. Falcon knew he would never get that type of love. That unconditional love that even sent a urgency to save his sister and losing her life for that brat. She's even got a fiancee that truly loves her. His step sisters that were taught to hate her fell under her spell of unconditional kindness that she never showed him. He hated her and her perfect life. 

"KILL HER!!!" Falcon's inner voice called out to him. Falcon looked down at his wand that was made of Yew and it had dragon heartstrings as the core. He held his wand in his hand and he firmly gripped it and he wanted a fight. He wanted her to pay for their parents deaths. He wanted her to pay with a beating. He wouldn't kill her just make her wish she was dead. 

"DESTROY HER!!!" Falcon's inner voice roared. His eyes that were normally hazel turned to a dark red. He saw red. He saw vengeance. 

 

"Oh no it's Falcon." Amelia said and saw he walked out from behind his pillar and she saw that he pointed his wand at Raven. Raven had her wand out as well. Hers was a vine wand that was dark black with a hint of purple tint and her silver handle with the inscription in ancient Chumash language that read "Kindness, Heart, and bravery." She pointed at him. 

Their group all had their wands out at him and he still fired a hex. Then another and another and Raven blocked each one. They bounced off of the fountain and nearly hit Kaileigh and Amelia. They are scrambled to hide behind objects. 

"I HATE YOU!!!!" Falcon yelled at Raven.

"STOP!!!! I SAID STOP!!!" Raven yelled at him blocking his hexes. She decided enough was enough. She fired a hex at him and it hit his shoulder. 

"BITCH!!!!" Falcon yelled. He swished his wand and aimed at her chest and it hit and she flew back into a pillar that was behind her. She hit it hard but managed to get on her feet. She saw Tracey hurling a hex at him as well as Karen. Neither phased Falcon. He was raging into a monster. Raven looked more concerned with her brother than her friends getting hexed but she snapped back to reality. 

"FALCON!!! ENOUGH!!!" Raven said and she flicked her wand at his hurt shoulder and it made him fall back hard into a pillar. 

She saw someone fly over head on a broom and it was Cassius. He was coming from the training grounds. 

"CASSIUS GET HELP!!" Raven screamed and she was hit with another hex and she flew through a window and crashed to the floor surrounded by broken glass.

"RAVEN!!!" Tracey and Karen screamed. Remedy hurled a hex to stop Falcon from stalking into the corridor hallway to attack his sister further.

"FIRE ANOTHER ONE BITCH AND I'LL KICK HER ASS EVEN HARDER!!" Falcon yelled loudly.

"FUCK YOU!!!!" Raven screamed and jumped through the broken window and onto his shoulders and started throwing punches into his face. 

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU STUPID BITCH!!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" Falcon shouted and threw punches into his sisters face. He broke her nose and she broke his. 

Raven's eyes watered and she was in pain. Her head was killing her. She was starting to sway back and forth and Falcon was charging her. He charged and slammed her into the wall behind her. She yelped in pain. 

 

*Cassius flys into the school and finds Marcus and Adrian heading to the training grounds to meet him*

"GUYS TROUBLE!!!! FALCON IS DUELING RAVEN AND TRACEY AND ALL THE GIRLS!! COME ON!!!!" Cassius screamed.

"WHAT???!!!!" Marcus and Adrian both screamed in confusion. They got onto their brooms and flew to the courtyard where Oliver and the Weasleys firing hexes at at Falcon as were Katie, Angelina, Kaileigh, Amelia, Remedy, Karen, Helen, and Tracey. 

Falcon and Raven were throwing punches at each other. Falcon was over powering his small sister but she held her ground. She threw a punch into his kidney like Marcus taught her to do. He doubled over in pain and she hit him in the face. She jumped onto him and started hitting him with her fists. He pushed her into the wall again and started punching her like a mad man.

Marcus grew into a monstrous rage. He ran up behind Falcon and put him into a head lock and choking him. He even had Adrian hit him in the stomach as he tried to claw Marcus' eyes out. 

Falcon had a broken nose, broken rib, and bruised hands. Marcus hated him for his fiancee. 

"I'm going to kill you bitch!!!! I HATE YOU!!!" Falcon screamed in between breaths of Marcus' head lock.

"STOP!!!!! JUST STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven roared and her dark brown blackish eyes turned completely black. She shocked everyone in the courtyard even to Professors now filing into the courtyard. Even Falcon stared at her shocked.

"FALCON ENOUGH!!!! You don't want to fight me anymore little boy!! You don't get how much I can hurt you right now. Not by Marcus' hand but by my own. I could make our parents weep at what I could do to you. Don't fight me. I care about you. I don't care if you hate me because I care about you. Now stop!!" Raven said as her eyes returned to normal. 

"FUCK YOU!!!" Falcon said escaping Marcus' head lock and tried to throw a punch at Marcus' face but Raven caught his fist in mid-air and punched him so hard that you could hear the bone break with a snapping sound to his jaw. It made Marcus cringe and saw Falcon fall to the ground and was knocked out cold. 

"No one ever hits you." Raven said stepping over her brother's limp unconscious body and kissed him. 

"I can't believe she just kicked his ass for you." Adrian said to Marcus and the professors started pulling the people involved and they grabbed Raven and Falcon and hauled them to the hospital wing.

"I think she might get expelled for me." Marcus said worried.

"Nope. I told them what happened." Oliver said. 

"And what happened?" Marcus asked.

"He went psycho on her and the girls. He's a fucking coward." Oliver said.

"Thank you." Marcus said to his rival.

"No problem. She....she kicked his ass." Oliver smiled big.

"Yeah she did." Marcus gloated.

"What a coward though. To take his on own sisters in battle. I got to go Amelia got hurt and Kaileigh had a panic attack. I promised Raven I help them." Oliver said.

"Thank you. Tell Amelia I'll be there in a minute." Marcus said.

"Ok will do." Oliver said and he grabbed Katie's hand and they walked with Angelina and the Weasley twins. 

"Tracey!!" Adrian screamed and spun her around and then checked her for wounds.

"She looked like she had had it with him. She went through the glass and he tried to get her while she was down. Luckily Remedy got him with a hex. Then like a little super hero she pops out of the window she was thrown into and punches his ugly face in and then boom they fought all over the place and he said he was going to kill her and she was like shut up.. WOW I couldn't believe she fought that bastard and won. Then when he went to hit you Marcus she got that fist and knocked his out. WOW JUST WOW!" Tracey said so excitedly. She was dazed from the little battle. 

 

*Dumbledore comes into the hospital wing.* 

"EPISKEY!!!" Madame Pomfrey says and she fixed Raven's broken nose and Raven yelled. 

"Headmaster." Professor McGongall said.

"Yes Professor?" He asked.

"Do we expel them or punish them for fighting?" She asked.

"We should expel them both but as the others saw that Falcon attacked her viciously and meant to cause her grave harm." Dumbledore replied calmly. 

"What are we going to do with them?" She asked again still confused with his demeanor. 

"Falcon I am going to expel you. You caused one too many fights. Since your sister is your legal guardian she can detest your expulsion." Dumbledore said. 

"What expel just me. She hit me too." Falcon protested. 

"Only out of self defense Headmaster. I was in fear for my friends lives." Raven said not looking at Falcon. She was ashamed that she hit her brother and was ashamed that her friends got into the middle of it. 

"I know Ms. Hallows over several witnesses not including those that dueled for your aide but others coming to courtyard saw how he was acting. Yes Mr. Hallows just you will be expelled because your lack of respect to the staff and fellow students will not be tolerated any longer. I suggest you pack your things at once from Hufflepuff dormitory and you'll be sent home. And where should we send him Ms. Hallows?" Dumbledore asked. 

Marcus and Adrian now best friends again came in to hear the last part of Dumbledore's question. 

Marcus looked at her and he then looked at Falcon now with no broken jaw and his cuts and scrapes are being healed by Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape applying it on a cloth and then pressing it into Falcon's skin. He truly hated her brother and they couldn't send him off to Raven's step mother. She's still recovering from Mr. Hallows death. 

"Send him anywhere. I don't care just as long as he's away." Marcus said very harshly towards Falcon. Falcon evil eyed him.

"Ms. Hallows?" Dumbledore asked.

"I guess we can send him to dad's old house in the states. The one in Danvers, Massachusetts. It was his first home. The lawyer told me my father still own the property and that it's mine to do with what I want. I guess Falcon you get your wish, to be left alone. I'm done trying with you. You cause too many problems for me, Marcus, my friends, and our step sisters. I can't even waste my breath on you anymore. Mom is gone deal with it just like I'm dealing with mom and dad's deaths. You won't get anything else from me. I tried and clearly I failed or you were failed by mom and her spoiling you but frankly I don't care anymore. I can't believe I thought bringing you here was a good idea. You can leave and be emancipated from me now. Since you too are American born. I can give you that old run down house out in the middle of New England and you can fend for yourself. If you were going to behave I would have done you a favor and restored that house for you over the years we had you in our custody, but I could really care less now. You broke my nose. You're lucky we're related or I have would have let Marcus kick your ass." Raven said getting up from the bed and thanking Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape. 

She grabbed Marcus' hand and left the hospital wing. She walked in silence with him and the rest of their group of friends until they got to the stairs. 

Raven broke the silence and said "Tracey what do you want for your party balloons or streamers....." Then Raven fell back into Marcus' arms. She had a concussion and all the shock of the fight had caused Raven's adrenaline sky rocket and she didn't get anything fixed other than her nose. Marcus picked her up and they took her down to the Slytherin Common Room. No one would mind since it was end of the week and she usually sneak in to sleep with Marcus in his bed. 

"Babe, honey??" Marcus asked as he got her into his bed. He took her jacket off and saw she wasn't bleeding but he got a potion from Tracey's stash for cuts and scrapes from quidditch injuries she treat Adrian and him with all the time just in case. She was out of it. All of their friends were downstairs. 

"Hey prognosis Marcus what's going on?" Adrian asked as he and Cassius came in with bandages and water. 

"She's out cold. She's not waking up or stirring a little. Please wake up Rave, don't do this to me." Marcus said now starting to panic. 

"Do...what???" Raven said stirring in and out of sleep.

"Oh thank fuck for that." Cassius said. 

Tracey runs into the dorm and near the bed and has a potion to help Raven balance her energy just right. 

"Here I just brewed some for practice and well never hurts to keep an inventory of sorts in my trunk." Tracey said handing it to Marcus. 

Marcus held her up and fed her the potion. She hated the taste of the pinkish slimy potion that was in a blue vial. It tasted of rancid and rotten fruit and smelled exactly the same.   
Marcus also checked her heads for cuts, gashes, and deep wounds. He didn't see any. He sighed relieved. 

"Raven Persephone Hallows don't you ever do that to me again." Marcus said holding so tight and choking on his words.

"Who's Raven?" Raven asked and she smiled at Marcus when he had a shocked look on his eyes and he said "NOT FUNNY!".

"It is when you're so worried to death." Raven smirked at him and he sighed and said "What am I going to do with you?" 

"I don't know, marry me and find out then." Raven said smiling and closing her eyes and resting. 

"You guys go. She and I are going to sleep. I need a break and so does she." Marcus said taking off his jacket and shoes. He took her shoes off too as everyone piled out of the room. 

 

*The next day* 

Falcon was getting on the train to go to Danvers. He looked for his step sisters to at least say goodbye and they didn't show up to say goodbye to him. He felt lost. He felt confused. He didn't feel like he belonged anywhere. The ass kicking was what he needed. He felt scared. 

He got onto the train and then he heard his sister Raven yell out to him. He was the only kid on the train to go to King's cross. His step sisters and Marcus and his friends were all behind her. 

Falcon thought she reconsidered about him leaving. Maybe he could make it right with her. 

"Wait!!" Raven yelled out. 

Falcon got off of the train to see her carrying something in her hands. It was a huge envelope with a stack of papers in it. 

They got to the train and Falcon waited on them to get to him. He was nervous and he wanted to apologize to her. He wasn't ready to be on his own. 

Raven got to the train with Marcus right beside her. He didn't look to happy to be there to see him. Falcon looked away from her brute of a fiancee and looked at her. 

Raven handed him the envelope and it read to Falcon on the front in their father's handwriting. Dawn had found tons of old letters written by their father to him that weren't sent back to him in his old office. 

"He would've wanted you to have these. I read them because I'm your sister and I can do that. I think this is for the best you read them. I am giving you what you wanted, a house, and some money whether my soon to be husband agrees with me or not I'm giving you enough to live off of for two years and you will fix that house. I'll send someone to check in on you from time to time because I'm your sister. But I can't do this anymore Falcon you pushed me too far. You pushed us too far." Raven said including Marcus into their conversation.

Falcon looked at her with sad eyes. They used to work on mom all the time maybe it would work on her. 

"I'm sorry for what happened I truly...." Falcon was interrupted by Marcus saying "If you were so sorry then you wouldn't have hit her." 

"Look I'm sorry ok. I can't be out there on my own yet. Raven I'm your brother you can't understand how I felt. I couldn't even bring myself to her funeral. You were always the perfect one even when mom and Jason would take care of me more than you. I also don't understand why she died for you. I never got to say goodbye." Falcon said with a tear rolling down his cheek. 

"I never did either. She died because she fought for her kid whether it was me or you is irrelevant. She died being a mother to me for once in my life. She saved me and Katie. She did that exchange of me to Elias for your debts. That Jason was tapped out of money apparently. She and he spent it frivolously and he never worked a day in his life because he had rich parents and the same for mom. Look we didn't have the best upbringing but I can tell you this, it will get better. Time is the only answer for you and me kiddo." Raven said hugging him and handed the envelope to him. Marcus shook his hand and his step sisters hugged him goodbye and they turned away to walk back to the school.

Marcus held his fiancee even tighter so he can make sure she didn't run back to him. He needed to learn his lesson. He didn't need babying anymore. 

"Marcus I'm not going to forgive him so easily. I learned my lesson when he broke my nose." Raven said relaxing in his arms "But I wouldn't mind you carrying me around like this all the time." 

Marcus smiled at her. 

 

"So it's party time." Karen said holding her girlfriend's hand. 

"Yes that's right Tracey and Adrian's party is today." Helen said with a smile. 

"Yeah are you sure about this party Rave? I swear you need to rest baby." Marcus said worrying about her. 

"I'm fine. I'm better than ever. Less stress off my shoulders now." Raven said calmly but yet on the inside she felt sad that she couldn't help her brother like she wanted too. 

"Ok pet." Marcus said kissing her forehead. Marcus held her waist and pulled her into his body. He loved holding her this way. He let the others go up to the school first and he pulled her into him and just cradled her. He knew she was hurting badly. She knew what he was doing and she couldn't help but sob in his arms. 

"I didn't want you feel bad for crying in front of them. But don't feel guilty baby. He did this to himself. It's not your fault." Marcus said running his hand in her hair. 

"I know but why did he do that. I really wanted a brother again." Raven said trying to hold back the tears. Marcus just held her. They sat underneath a tree and he just rubbed her back. 

"I love you Marcus. You're just so crazy to stay with me." Raven joked as she wiped her eyes and her eyeliner was smeared.   
He smiled at her and he said with a smile "Yeah two crazies together have a whole lot of fun together." 

"Yeah well let's make me look less of a mess and go and have fun. We deserve it after all of this crap we've been through." Raven said wiping her eyes. 

"Tergeo" Marcus pointing his wand to her face to remove the smeared eyeliner and mascara from her face. 

"Thank you handsome." Raven said and kissed his lips softly. 

TO BE CONTINUED.


	10. Mr and Mrs. Pucey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian and Tracey don't show up for their own engagement party but instead grab Marcus and Raven to a private ceremony where they witness their friends getting married. Raven and Marcus decide to set a date for their wedding. 
> 
> The party goers have no clue where the guests of honor and the hosts of party are so Remedy, Courtney, Karen, and some of the guys scramble to throw a party where the engaged couple aren't at. 
> 
> Amelia and Kaileigh decide to hang out with Katie and Oliver at the engagement party since they still well known to rest of the school and then Amelia spots a boy in Ravenclaw staring at her. She gets her first crush and Kaileigh sees this and encourages her sister to have a go at boys. 
> 
> Kaileigh as she watches her sister from a table with Oliver and Katie, one of her classmates same age as her and from Gryffindor named Chandler Wallis starts to talk with her and they enjoy a good conversation.
> 
> Katie and Oliver talk about his upcoming audition with Puddlemere United. 
> 
> Then the party goers finally see the blushing Bride and Groom come in to the party with Marcus and Raven following behind them.
> 
> Good chapter this time.

Raven and Marcus held each other on the way back to the school to see Tracey and Adrian running up to them. The clock in the courtyard gonged to signal it was 1 in the afternoon.

"HEY COME ON YOU TWO!!!" Tracey said and Adrian grabbed onto Marcus' arm and Marcus had his grip on Raven. They were dragged to the carriages. 

"What's going on?" Raven asked as they were ushered into the carriage with the crazy couple. 

"We're going to Dufftown." Adrian said. 

As if on cue the carriage took off. The threstrals were carrying them off in quick pace. 

Tracey and Adrian kept looking at their watches. 

"What's going on mate?" Marcus asked. 

"We're going to Dufftown. You two are coming with us." Adrian said. 

They got to Dufftown safely without the plan being known to Raven and Marcus. 

They were ushered out of the carriage by Tracey and Adrian acting mad and impulsive.

"LOOK OVER THERE!! A SHOP!!! COME ON RAVEN!!" Tracey demanded and grabbed Raven's arm and dragged her to a dress shop.

"Oh hey look formal wear shops." Adrian said now dragging Marcus to the store with him.

"Whoa stop what's going on? Slow down." Marcus said as Adrian gave Marcus a tuxedo and a formal dressing robe in his size. 

"We're going to the chapel down the road from here." Adrian said now giving Marcus a cause for concern. 

"Whoa look mate Raven and I are waiting to get married." Marcus said jumping the gun.

"What?? Oh no... Tracey and I are getting married in 35 minutes. We have the officiant waiting on us. We are running late because we couldn't find you two sooner. Now come on please, you're my best man so go get changed. I'll buy your suit and just support me ok." Adrian said as he turned to find his tuxedo size. 

"Why all the sudden? Ade? Come on mate, this is a little fast. We're supposed to be at your engagement party at 5. Not all of our friends are going to see you get married." Marcus said and Adrian was pushing him into a changing room. 

"Marcus please just do this for me and support me." Adrian said. 

"Ok...just explain while I get dressed." Marcus asked his best friend.

"Well we couldn't wait for a long time to marry like you and Raven. And....well.... Tracey's.....Tracey's pregnant." Adrian said. 

"WHAT!??" Marcus said and he got his zipper stuck. 

"She's pregnant...." Adrian said in a whisper.

"That's great news." Marcus said as he exited the changing room and hugged his best friend.

"Oh phew...I thought you give me that lecture I gave you with Raven. I thought pay back was coming." Adrian said hugging him back.

"No...I'm not that petty. But if you didn't make me best man I would've been petty." Marcus joked. 

They dressed and saw Tracey standing outside in an ivory cream colored gown with a long train, crystals forming roses and baby's breath on her bodice, and her tiara wasn't a tiara but a magical crown of flowers that Raven whipped up for her. Raven stepped outside of the dress shop wearing tea length dress in the colors of purple and pink with long sleeves in the same colors. She was wearing a flower crown on top of her head as well. 

"Hey this was the only dress they had in my size I hope its ok." Raven said not looking up from in their direction as she was adjusting her dress. 

"You look beautiful." Marcus said. He held his arm out for her and she linked hers with his and they walked to the chapel. 

Adrian's and Tracey's parents were there. 

The ceremony started and the officiant from the ministry of magic was there to have them sign forms and then the water works from both Adrian's and Tracey's mothers happened. 

 

The ceremony began with them reciting their own vows. Tracey began "I vow to you Adrian Spencer Pucey to be loyal to you, to love you when you are unbearable, and I vow to love you like no other woman in the world could and most importantly I promise to be the best mother and wife to you and our unborn baby." 

Raven smiled as she held Tracey's bouquet of roses, daises, and lavender. Raven's eyes filled with tears as she and Marcus stood opposite from each other and he saw her. He looked at her and mouthed "We're next." 

"I hope so." Raven mouthed back to him. He smiled at her. 

"Do you have the rings?" The officiant asked. 

Raven handed the ring she helped Tracey pick out for him at the ring shop and Marcus handed the band to Tracey's engagement ring to Adrian who was shaking nervously. 

"Calm down... she loves you." Marcus whispered as he passed the ring to his best friend.

"Thank you." Adrian said and nodded to Marcus. 

"Now the binding of hands with handfasting cord." The officiant said. 

The officiant said the spell to bind them in marriage. The spell made them glow a bright like a dying ember from the fireplace. They glowed red and then white. The ceremony was over and then his parents and her parents smiled and clapped as they walked down the aisle as man and wife. 

"They look so happy." Raven said and Marcus said "Yes they do. We'll be like that one day." 

"I think that day should happen in October." Raven replied as they followed the set of parents and Adrian and Tracey. 

"You don't want a longer engagement then anymore?" Marcus asked.

"No. Why wait ? We love each other and maybe I love the fact that we've been through so much and I can't see myself without anyone else." Raven said. She held his hand and he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. 

"I love you more." Marcus teased. 

"I don't think you realize how much I love you. I'm willing to give up everything just for us to be in New Zealand in that cottage by the sea and have a dozen of kids with you." Raven said as a matter of factly. 

"Really a dozen I say three or four at best babe." Marcus said holding her tight in a hug and then he kissed her lips passionately. 

"So are we settled on Halloween for our wedding then?" Raven asked as they broke the kiss. 

"Yes." Marcus said still reeling from the kiss.

"Oh the baby won't be born by then." Tracey said as she came to hug them for being there for them.

"That's ok. I want you there so you can indulge in all the food you want. That's my niece or nephew in there and we need to make sure mummy's tummy is full." Marcus said in baby talk. 

"That's so weird." Tracey said laughing at him.

"I think it's sweet. I can't wait for you to do that with our baby." Raven said with a smile.

Marcus smiled at her. 

The clock rang 4:00 and it would take a while to get back to Hogsmeade for the party. And the parents wanted the couples to enjoy a few minutes in Dufftown to enjoy the scenery and take pictures. 

"Ok bridesmaid and best man could we get a shot of you two by the chapel doors?" Adrian's father said. 

"Sure thing Mr. Pucey." Marcus said. 

"Ok now you two look at me and smile on 1...2...3..." The camera flashed an amazing amount of light. 

"Perfect!!" Adrian's mother yelled. 

"Now of you and the bride." She said as she dragged Raven to Tracey.

"Now look at Adrian and pretend to whisper something about him to Tracey." His father said 

Raven posed with Tracey and then they had Tracey's mother take pictures as she sobbed of her daughter in a wedding gown. 

"Mum it's ok. I'm happy. I'm just glad you can come Grandma." Tracey said to her mother and her mother stopped dead in her tracks. So did Adrian's parents. Adrian nearly died at the look Tracey's father was giving him.

"Are you really?" Tracey's mother asked. 

"Yes...now if you Raven can help me with my dress, I need to use the toilet." Tracey said. Raven lifted her train to her dress carefully and helped her to the toilets. 

"Oh my god." Adrian said as he stood so close to Marcus from his family and his new family of in-laws. 

"Yes it looks like you're going to be eaten alive." Marcus said patting his arm. 

"Help me." Adrian whispered. 

"Hey Raven and I are getting married on Halloween." Marcus said to Adrian's dad that knew Marcus' family and him since Marcus was born. 

"What? That's ....wait...no we're going to be grandparents." Mrs. Pucey said. 

"Sorry Ade, I tried." Marcus said backing down from the angry parents.

"We thought you were kidding when she said unborn child as in future tense." Mrs. Davies said with sobs choking her speech.

"So did I." Mrs. Pucey said.

"It's not why we married. We wanted to get married as soon as we could but we wanted you all there but we just found out yesterday she was pregnant and we just threw this together. Tonight instead of celebrating our engagement we're celebrating our marriage. So the 21st of April is the day you witnessed your son and daughter getting married." Adrian said with a little bit of confidence. 

"Oh my goodness. We're going to be a grandfather and grandmother." Mrs. Davies said. 

"I hope it's a boy." Mr. Pucey and Mr. Davies said in unison. 

"No way... she's going to have a girl." Raven said.

They looked at her, Mrs. Davies asked "Why do you think that?" 

"Because she's going to need a little helper to keep him wrapped around her finger." Raven said with a smile.

"Aww...I hope its a girl now." Mrs. Pucey said.

The wedding party took more pictures and then they got into the carriage and left the parents of the bride and groom to talk about preparations for shopping for their grandbaby.

Marcus looked at his watch it now read 5:20. 

"Looks like we're late for sure." Marcus said with a smirk to Adrian. 

"Who cares." Adrian said with a smile at Tracey. 

"Oh no the on time anywhere and everywhere Adrian Pucey doesn't care about being late just a little bit?" Marcus teased him.

"No....I waited too long for her. Now we got a little one coming." Adrian said looking at Tracey happily.

"Aww..They look so happy." Raven said as she leaned on Marcus' chest. She closed her eyes and snuggled on him. She fell asleep in his arms as they were riding to Hogsmeade.

The ride to Hogsmeade was uneventful and Marcus had to wake a sweet and happily sleeping Raven to tell her they were at the party. 

"Hey you ok Rave?" Tracey asked.

"Yes, just a long day." Raven said with a smile.

"Babe, you want to just skip and go to bed?" Marcus asked her. 

"No let's go party and celebrate them." Raven said getting out of the carriage and gathering Tracey's train in her hands. 

Marcus stood next to her as Adrian opened the door to a Remedy yelling to the crowd that they were here. 

 

"HERE THEY ARE!!!! INTRODUCING THE ENGAGED COUPLE ADRIAN AND TRACEY!!! OHHHHH!!! WHAT'S GOING ON???" Remedy asked completely shocked. 

"We got married!" Tracey screamed and all their friends screamed happily as they walked in. Raven was holding onto the train of her dress as gently as possible. 

"Maybe we should have brought clothes to change into." Marcus said to Raven. 

"But I love you in a suit." Raven said pouting. 

"I guess girls do like a sharp dressed man." Marcus teased her a bit.

"I don't know about girls but me as your fiancee thinks you should keep that tuxedo on until I drag you back to your dorm." Raven smirked at him as he looked at her up and down. 

"Oh later you naughty girl." Marcus said as they entered the party. 

 

"I can't believe it. And you two set a date for your wedding too?" Remedy asked Raven in utter disbelief. 

"Yes just such a surreal experience. I can't believe I got to see you married." Raven said looking at Tracey.

"I'm so glad I asked you to be my maid of honor." Tracey said and hugged Raven.

"Me too gal pal." Raven said with a smile. 

"I'm so your maid of honor then right Raven?" Remedy asked so excitedly.

"I'll come to a decision by October of this year for you both." Raven said with a smirk.

"YOU BETTER. " Tracey and Remedy said in unison. 

"I will." Raven smiled. She saw Marcus and he was now dancing with her step sister Amelia and Kaileigh was seated at a table nearby talking to a boy. She couldn't help but smile at Amelia now stepping on Marcus' feet. She saw him cringe at the pain in his foot. Amelia had cares in the world and didn't realize what she did to Marcus. 

"May I have this dance?" Adrian asked Tracey and they got out onto the dance floor.

"My sweet and fair Raven would do me the honor of dancing with me?" Marcus said now with Amelia on his feet pleading for help. 

"Yes, Amelia stop hogging my fiancee. Go find your sister and say I see her. Tell her to be careful." Raven said to Amelia that scurried away to Kaileigh's table. 

"Thank you babe, I can't even begin to tell you how bad my feet hurt." Marcus said with a smile.

"I love you. " Raven bluntly stated to him. She saw his eyes sparkle and he smiled at her and said "I love you too." 

Raven and Marcus began to dance and she just fell into his arms and he swayed them on the dance floor and she fell asleep in his arms. 

"Hey is she asleep?" Adrian said as they danced by them.

Marcus shook his head showing a little concern. 

"Go home. You guys have done enough for us." Adrian said now with a tuckered out Tracey in his arms. 

"Make her some tea when you get back to the school Marcus. She looks exhausted." Tracey said as she yawned. It was nearing 8 and it was a Saturday. Maybe she was just tired from all the excitement today.

"Will do Trace, congrats again on being married. See you two later." Marcus said and carried Raven in his arms. He said to Amelia and Kaileigh to get back to their dorms as soon as possible so he didn't have to worry about them getting back.

He placed her into the carriage and held Raven's sleepy body in his arms. She was asleep the whole ride back. He had to wake her since they had to take a few flights of stairs to his dorm in the dungeons. 

"Here baby, look honey are you alright? You're literally passing out. Are you sure you're not upset about something?" Marcus asked trying to see why she was so tired so early at night.

"I'm just tired babe. It's just been a long day." Raven said grouchy. 

"Don't get moody with me." Marcus said.

"I'm tired. Just take me to bed please." Raven whined. She felt exhausted for some reason. 

"Ok." Marcus said a little tired too. 

They got to his dorm and fell straight to sleep in his bed. He held her close to him.

 

*Next Morning* 

They woke up and everyone had been sleeping. Raven got up to find Marcus staring at her and then he smiled at her. 

"Hey you feel better?" Marcus asked her.

"Much better. I just needed to sleep I guess. Too much stress." Raven said tiredly. 

"I hope you don't get cranky like that too often." Marcus said with small smile.

"I hope you learned a lesson not to mess with me when I'm tired." Raven laughed.

"SHHH!!! Some of us are still hungover." Cassius said as he woke from his bed.

"Sorry." Raven whispered. 

"SHHH!!!" Cassius moaned more than demanded. 

"Let's go." Marcus said getting out of bed. 

He grabbed her hand as she held it out for him to pull her out of bed. She was feeling a little better but not 100% yet. 

They got out of their clothes from the night before in the Slytherin quidditch changing rooms. He was staring at her. She seemed lost in thought again and he had to call her back to reality. 

"Raven. Babe, are you alright?" He said pulling on his tight black t-shirt on to show off his muscles.

"Oh yes. I'm fine. It's just I feel so withdrawn not being able to take care of everyone. You know you get used to doing something for so long and then boom you just stop and you can't help but go why did I give up so quickly." Raven said. Marcus knew she meant her brother. 

"Raven, he wasn't helping himself out when he hit you or attacked our friends and our relationship. I almost tossed you to the side because that little jerk. I love you sweetheart. I can get along with your step sisters, your step mom, and well your dad when he....I get along with almost any one in your family especially grandma Willow and her cookies. But he didn't help his situation at all with the violent outbursts and the way he treated you and your step sisters." Marcus said coldly about Falcon. 

Raven zipped up her black combat boots over her knee high socks in the color purple. She had on a black and purple shirt with 3/4 sleeves, and a black gypsy skirt on with a silver belt on and put her black bat earrings in. She also wore her engagement ring proudly. 

"I get what you're saying it's just I'm so sad I couldn't make amends that my blindness covered what needed to be seen. I feel so bad I let him go Marcus but you're right he didn't help himself either. I just feel like I could've done better. I read my dad's letters to him. In one of his letters he said "Son, I can't stop thinking about the day you were born. I instantly had a son that would learn from me. How to run a business, how to play quidditch, how to stick up for your sister, how to be a man in this world. I won't stop thinking about you and that I love you more than life itself. I love you and your sister equally. I hope one day you and I and your sister can just sit down and have a meal together and talk. I want more than anything for you to see I'm not the bad man your mother made me out to be..... that's all I can remember from his letter because I started to cry seeing my dad's handwriting. He was a lot of things but I didn't think writer was one of them. I just feel bad. Can you promise me this when we're done with school we can check on him personally?" Raven asked Marcus. She knew that might be a bit too much for her to ask but she had to ask. 

"Fine, just as long as he doesn't hurt you or tries too then I can be willing to see him in the summer. But one thing he says to irk me or hurts you and your sisters then we're done with him. He's cut off from us." Marcus said. He slipped on his black jeans and black combat shoes on too and put his watch in his pocket.

"You know I forgot to drag you back to the castle last night in that tuxedo of yours last night. But those jeans make me happy too." Raven said finally perking up to Marcus.

"Oh really? Wanna play?" Marcus said grabbing her by the waist and she gasped and then kissed his lips passionately and they stopped when they heard the door open. 

"Who's there?" Marcus shouted.

"Hey it's me you git." Adrian said. 

"Oh hey married man. So you guys have fun?" Marcus asked him.

"Yeah we're good. Look I need to borrow your fiancee for a second the Mrs. is under the weather and Tracey said you can brew her some potions and maybe help her with the morning sickness. She's gotten worse since last night." Adrian said a little nervous. 

"Hey we can bring up the potions no problem, but how can I help with the morning sickness other than brewing a nauseating relinquishing potion?" Raven asked.

"Well she asked if you get her some potions but she won't open the door on the lavatory for me. She said she's embarrassed and wanted to see you." Adrian said feeling bad.

"Oh... I am on it. Just let me and Marcus talk about something real quick." Raven said trying to dismiss Adrian but he smirked and said "Oh what about you getting into his jeans?" 

Raven went beat red and Marcus glared at him. 

Adrian burst out laughing. 

"SHUT UP!!" Raven said in between laughs. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


End file.
